Only Human After All
by KaraLena90
Summary: Slightly AU Short Multi-Chapter Story. Kara has been having a rough few weeks, when someone decides to shower her in gifts more than one revelation will be made that could change more than one friendship completely. Thank you to FeistyMouse for the prompt. See inside for more details.
1. A Special Anniversary

Okay so this story was actually a prompt I received from **FeistyMouse** for a one shot, and it kinda just didn't stop growing and has now turned into a rather strange little mini story…I do promise to update my one shots with a new actual one shot one day this week, but I wanted to get this out there for you all to see first.

Please note I do not have a beta for this story, all mistakes are my own and I do have dyslexia so cannot always see them myself, so if you see them I would appreciate them being pointed out, so I can come back and change them where possible.

I love reviews like pot-sticker those of you who read Small Problems of The Mind will know this, so please let me know what you think of the story, and this first chapter.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own supergirl or any of the characters and themes related with the DC comics of TV show, nor do I own any song lyrics used in this piece of writing.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Special Anniversary**

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

Kara groaned as the morning sunrays bounced along her face. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to lie in bed all day and do nothing, but she had to get up. Today was Monday again and she had bills to pay and apartment to pay for that she really enjoyed living in.

Lately it would be safe to say Kara had been in somewhat of a funk, she was down and noticeably so.

Mon-El leaving with his parents like that months ago still stung, she had forgiven him for lying to her, she was willing to give him another chance and he just threw it all back in her face. She should have been used to it from the few guys she had dated before him, but it still hurt just as much as it had done then.

Now though it was worse, usually Alex was there to help her put herself back to together afterwards, but they hadn't been so close lately. Things had been strange and hard for a while now, Kara couldn't remember the last time they had a sister night. The few months Alex kept cancelling on her to do things with Maggie. She was happy that her sister was happy of course she was, but she missed her, and part of her wished that Alex missed her too though she doubted it.

The fact she hadn't seen her sister once outside the DEO in the last three weeks spoke volumes to that effect.

The same could be said of James and Winn as well, their friendship was still tense after the guardian reveal, it wasn't the same and they had been coming over less and less recently, usually they had an excuse or a reason. Last game night they did though, they just didn't show up at all, it wasn't until Kara asked Winn where he was the next day at the DEO that she learnt that they were out doing their guardian gig again and had completely forgotten about game night.

Alex and Maggie had also forgotten about the night as well, Maggie had got them tickets for a concert again and the game night had completely slipped their minds, not that they had been to a game night in the last two months either for one reason or another.

She wasn't mad about it, they apologised, and she has forgiven them. She couldn't stop it from hurting though, and she couldn't stop everything that was happening now making her feel lonely and as though she was on a revolving wheel going through the days one by one for the week to just start over again and for it to all start again.

There was one day that made the week more bearable though, Wednesday nights had become what Kara now labelled Lena nights, no matter how busy Lena was she made time to come over and they would catch up if they hadn't been able to make lunch that week, they would just spend time together and on those nights even though it may only be for a few hours Kara felt less lonely.

It took Kara all of ten minutes to get showered, changed and ready to leave for work stopping briefly at her door to check her mail before leaving for the day, a small parcel by her door catching her attention, "I'm not expecting anything am I?" she asked out loud to herself, something she had been doing more and more recently, trying to fill the silence.

Walking back towards her kitchen Kara dropped the letters on the table before tearing open the package to see what was inside.

She frowned when she saw what was in it, she didn't order this, she had been meaning to for a while wanting to re-watch the series but had kept forgetting to do so.

Inside the package was the full _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ DVD box set collection, attached to it was a printed note that read;

" _ **I know you have been wanting to re-watch these."**_

 _Thank you, Alex!_ she thought to herself happily, her evening now planned.

She couldn't help the smile that hit her face as placed the box set down on the table and made her way out of the apartment.

Maybe Alex did miss her as much as Kara missed her? Maybe she planned for them to have sister nights again and re-watch the series together. Maybe she had seen how sad Kara has been these last few weeks and was trying to make up not being there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that morning when Kara entered Noonan's coffee shop to get her usual order the lady behind the desk seemed to be looking out for her and called her right over to the collection point as soon as she walked in through the door.

Finding this strange, Kara raised an eyebrow in response but went over to see what she wanted anyway. Her confusion only grew further when she was handed a coffee and bag with ten doughnuts inside as she got to the counter.

 _I didn't order these,_ she thought to herself, wondering why she was being handed the items.

As she looked down at the bag she noticed there was a note attached. The note was on the same printed paper that she had received with the DVD box set this morning, it was also typed in the same font. This time the note said;

" _ **Something sweet for the sweetest girl I know."**_

As Kara looked back to the counter she found that the lady who handed her the items had already moved away to the next customer. Alex must have paid for the order already for her. Kara was beginning to wonder if she had forgotten something, Alex gave her gifts sometimes, but this was more than one, and Alex was always telling her to eat less sugary foods, so why would she now buy her ten doughnuts?

 _This day is beginning to get really strange, strange but good_ , Kara thought to herself as she took a doughnut out of the bag and began to eat it as she made her way out of Noonan's.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A short while later Kara was walking through the bullpen at CATCO when she heard Snapper's shout of 'ponytail!' sound through the building.

 _Great_ , she thought, _just when I though this week was going to be a better one than last._

Slowly Kara made her way through to his office, bracing herself for what was likely to be a verbal smackdown of some kind, she was beginning to wonder if he practiced these in front of the mirror every morning.

"Ah, Danvers – good you're here, I need you to go over to L-Corp and get me an exclusive on the new product they are releasing," Snapper said, barely looking up from the desk as he read through an article from another reporter.

Kara cringed slightly as she looked at the article, she felt sorry for the poor reporter that had written it, as it was now covered in more red writing than what she could see typed words, well it least it didn't only happen to her right? Snapper seemed to dislike all his reporters equally if that was anything to go by.

Snapper looked up from the article suddenly and looked at Kara over his glasses, "Was I speaking to myself? You – L-corp now! Get me that exclusive ponytail, sometime today!" he barked going slightly red in the face.

"Right yes- I'll go now" Kara muttered turning on her heel and walking back out of the office and out of the building making her way over to L-Corp.

It wasn't what she was expecting when she walked into work this morning, if anything it was better than what she was expecting, because now at least she had the chance to spend some of her day with her best friend, which was much better than spending the day being yelled at by Snapper.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Less than twenty minutes later, after she had finished her coffee and all ten doughnuts Kara made her way over to L-Corp and was let up straight away. As she passed by Lena's assistants desk, Jess called her over and handed her a bunch of flowers, at Kara's confused expression she explained that they arrived for her only minutes before.

Kara took the flowers with a grateful, though still confused smile, before making her way into Lena's office.

"Oh- Kara, you shouldn't have..." Lena said with a teasing smirk as she noticed the blonde walk into her office looking down at the bunch of flowers she had been given in confusion.

Kara didn't answer at first, she continued to look down at the gift in her hands the crinkle appearing on her forehead, "...I didn't," she said after some time, "I mean not that I wouldn't, but these are for me, I think?" she continued looking up to see Lena gazing back at her watching her with an amused smile on her face.

"I know Kara, I'm just teasing you, Jess let me know there had been a delivery for you. So, who are they from?" Lena asked, standing from her chair and making her way over to the couch in her office and motioning for Kara to join her.

Slowly Kara began to follow, though she still looked confused as she did, "I'm not sure," she said while taking a seat, as she looked the flowers over she noticed a card, taking it out she read over the note that was inside, printed on the same paper again in the same font, this time the message read;

" _ **Flowers to remind you of your first big story."**_

"It doesn't say…" Kara continued after reading the note, "…this morning I thought maybe Alex was trying to cheer me up…but flowers are not her style at all, the DVD's yes, the doughnuts maybe if she knew I had been a bit down but now I'm not sure…maybe it's Winn and James? I think maybe they picked up on the fact that they upset me last game night when they didn't show without any word."

Lena smiled as she heard all this, she couldn't help it, Kara was just so adorable when she rambled like this. It amazed her how the reporter managed to talk so much without the need for air becoming an issue. It was truly impressive.

Lena remembered the game night Kara was speaking about, it was the first one that she herself had attended. Kara had been excited to introduce her properly to all her friends, but slowly as the night went on and no one had turned up the excitement faded, and she had started to look forlorn, losing her usual sunny disposition and apologising every few minutes for her friends as she looked more and more upset. Lena had done her best to cheer the blonde up, in the end they ended up watching movies together and eating ice-cream on Kara's couch, but she could tell the usually bubbly blonde was hurt that none of her other friends had shown and that they didn't even have the decency to contact her with at the very least an excuse.

By the end of night Lena had ended up apologising herself, believing and voicing that it could be maybe that she was here, a Luthor being in the mix putting them all off. Kara though had been adamant that was not the case and had insisted that if that was at all true then she didn't know her friends as well as she thought she did.

After Kara had learnt the reasons as to who no one had attended she had made up excuses for them and fed those excuses to Lena at their next lunch, but she could tell the CEO didn't really believe her.

"Well maybe whoever is sending you these gifts has plans to make themselves known later, why not just enjoy what they have in store in the meantime?" Lena suggested softly with a small smile, a hopeful look in her eye that Kara seemed to not notice.

Kara fiddled with her glasses with her spare hand for a moment before allowing a small smile to grace her lips, "I guess," she said, "I mean I am looking forward to watching some _Buffy_ tonight…and those doughnuts were sooo good…and these flowers are really pretty- but, it's just, I thought my friends knew me better," she continued, holding the flowers close the her chest for a moment, "it's nice to be thought of this way, but I enjoy company more you know? I just want to spend time with the people that mean the most to me, like when we have our Wednesday chill out nights and things like that you know?... I love gifts, but I love people, I love my friends more," she finished.

Lena smiled softly, ducking her head down to meet Kara's eyes while placing a hand gently on her knee, "I'm sure whoever is sending you these knows that too, maybe they just want to spoil you a little bit, everyone deserves that once in a while," she said smiling broader as Kara nodded and smiled back at her seemingly some what comforted by her words.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was past lunch time when Kara left L-Corp and made her way back to CATCO, after having an impromptu heart to heart with her best friend they had got down to business and Lena had given the reporter an exclusive on her next big protect, with plenty of quotes and information to keep Snapper happy. Which in turn had made Kara happy too, the last thing she wanted was Snapper getting on her back again about not getting enough information, which is what had happened last time she had been sent out for an exclusive. He had threatened to never let her be the one to interview Lena Luthor again, Lena herself put a stop to that by refusing any other CATCO reporters saying she was only comfortable talking to Kara and would only give exclusives to Kara. That had promptly shut Snapper up, he even apologised.

Quickly Kara made her way through to her desk, yes desk, Snapper had finally decided to give her a desk after the last article she had written, he must have been impressed because she was given a chair as well. Either that or he was intimidated by Lena so much that he had decided to be a little bit nicer to Kara in the hopes of getting in the CEO's good books.

As she reached her desk Kara stopped dead in her tracks, not being able to believe what she could see sitting on her desk.

The crinkle appeared on her forehead as she slowly walked up to her desk, walking around it in a circle to check she was seeing things right and not imagining things.

There sat on top of her desk was a small clear round ball shaped bowl with a single goldfish inside, a book on how to care for your new pet fish was placed over the top of the bowl, to stop the fish from jumping out by accident she assumed.

Kara was quiet for a moment as a hand came up to rub her neck, she then adjusted her glasses, lifting them, then placing them back in place again – surely, she had to be seeing things, right? There was not a fish in tank sat on her desk, right?

As she looked closer she could see another note, sitting on top of the book that was on top of the small round tank. The note was printed on the same paper again with the same font, this note read;

" _ **I know you have always wanted a pet, and this little one looked so lonely all on his own, I know you will give him a good home."**_

Kara stared at the fish in confusion, looking from it to the note still in her hands multiple times, her mouth open and closing much like the fish in the tank.

As she stared at the fish she couldn't help but think it looked familiar, like she had seen it before somewhere else, she then wanted to mentally slap herself for the thought – it was after all a goldfish, she had seen many goldfish before.

Looking behind her, she noticed James coming through the office with some prints in his hands, and called him over, "James? Is this from you?" she asked, questioning her thought process, in her mind it had to be James, with all the gifts she had received it made the most sense, he was the only person she knew who would get her the flowers she had received earlier that she had brought back with her from L-Corp.

"Why would I buy you a fish?" James said in confusion as to firstly why it was here and secondly why she thought it was from him.

Kara shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I just thought all these gifts were from you or Winn trying to say sorry in your own way for last week, you know the DVD's and the order at Noonan's, the flowers and now this?" Kara replied, the ending coming off as more of a question as she realised that it did sound a bit silly.

"Kara, I haven't got you a fish, or any of those things you just mentioned, neither has Winn to my knowledge. We already apologised about last week and you said it was fine, so we assumed that was the end of it," James said, confusion still evident in his voice, "you do know you can't leave that here, right?" he continued pointing to the fish.

Kara nodded, sitting in her seat and looking at the fish in the bowl, "Yeah, I'll- um… take it with me when I go home?" she said, the statement again sounding more like a question as this situation and day only became more confusing for her.

The gifts couldn't be from Alex, and James said they were not from him or Winn, Maggie didn't really know her well enough for all of this, so who was sending them?

"Okay, good- sorry Kara, I have to run," James said, trying to meet her eyes however being unable to as she was still staring at the fish. After a moment as her mind caught up with what James had said she nodded, letting him know that she had hear him.

James offered a small smile before walking away, glancing over his shoulder once more as he left the office noticing that Kara was smiling at the fish as it followed a pencil she was trailing around the outside of the tank.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara groaned as she got to her apartment later that night, it had been a long day, Snapper had been happy with her article after she had handed in the fourth draft, which was better than last time.

That wasn't the reason she was tired though, she was tired as she had to go home without flying today, she had to actually use the bus. There was no way she would have been able to fly home with a fish in its tank, flowers, a large box of expensive looking chocolates, a puppy pyjama gift set, a cheese and wine basket, a fancy looking reporters journal which she had been wanting for a long time and a large adorable looking teddy bear.

The gifts had just kept coming throughout the day, and Kara had been finding it harder and harder to pinpoint who was sending them, at first she had thought maybe it was Eliza after the puppy pyjama's had arrived, she had called her adoptive mother the other night and Eliza had picked up on how upset she was after Alex had ditched yet another sister's night for a date with Maggie. She had called Eliza to ask her and found it that it was not her sending the gifts, she had also text Alex who had no idea what she was talking about either.

She just couldn't figure out who was sending them, and it was making her feel bad as whoever it was, was clearly going to a lot of effort and she had no way of thanking them as she didn't know who it was. The gifts just kept coming with the same little note, on the same paper in the same font but with no name attached.

It was slowly driving her crazy.

Carefully Kara set her new pet fish down on the kitchen table and arranged the rest of the gifts around the table as well, she was impressed with herself at being able to get them all home, the weight hadn't been a problem she was the Girl of Steel after all, it was more so the balancing act that was the problem.

Sighing, Kara ran a hand through her hair, and picked up the puppy pyjama gift set, taking it into her bedroom with the intention of getting changed as they looked very comfy, and then sitting on her couch to demolish the box of chocolates and start watching _Buffy_ while cuddling with her new teddy bear, she was tired and drained, and if honest still a bit upset with her sister and friends and just wanted to relax. She would worry about finding out who her mystery gift giver was tomorrow.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two episodes in Kara found herself pausing the DVD again after hearing a knock at the door, she groaned expecting it to be another delivery, she had received one about an hour ago of chocolate dipped strawberries with another note attached saying;

" _ **More sweets for my sweet."**_

The note had made her blush when she read it, whoever was sending these was giving her more and more compliments with each note that came, as well as becoming more flirtatious- yes, Kara was not clueless she could see what flirting was, especially when it was right in front of her eyes like this.

She didn't bother to check who was at the door with her X-ray vision like she usually would, she simply placed the teddy she had been cuddling on the couch and strolled over to the door slowly, glasses still on, dressed in her new puppy pyjama's and wearing a pair of her favourite purple and black striped fuzzy socks.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see it wasn't a delivery person at her door, "Lena?" she asked, shocked.

"She asks with surprise in her voice…" Lena said smirking as she stood just outside the door, holding a large bag that Kara hopped was filled with pot-stickers when she saw it was from her favourite take away place.

Stepping aside Kara let her best friend into the apartment, "I wasn't really expecting company tonight- um clearly…" Kara replied, gesturing to the pyjamas and her apartment with a blush on her cheeks, as Lena laughed lightly, passing Kara the bag of take out and taking off her coat.

While Lena took of her coat Kara looked to the bag of take out in her hands, noticing something tagged on the side of it – there was a note, printed on the same paper with the same font that read;

" _ **Hope you enjoyed all the gifts, LL."**_

"It was you!" Kara yelled, causing Lena to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "All the gifts, you sent them? The chocolates, the DVD's, these," she said gesturing to the pyjama's she was wearing, "Fredbert, everything… you sent them all?" she asked, looking confused.

Lena chucked again at the confusion on Kara's face, "I did," she confirmed, placing her jacket on a hook by the door, "I thought I had given myself away at lunch."

"I- why?" Kara asked, not being able to form complete sentences right now, she was trying to wrap her head around why someone would do this for her all day. She could feel emotions welling up inside, emotions she didn't understand.

Turning back to her best friend Lena smiled softly, "Because I wanted to, and you deserve it," she said taking a step closer, "you have been a great friend to me Kara. Today means a lot to me as do you and I wanted to show you that," she continued.

"Today?" Kara said, the crinkle appearing on her forehead as she tried to remember why today was special.

Taking the bag of take-away from Kara, Lena made her way into the kitchen area in search of plates for the food to go on, having spent many nights with Kara eating takeout and watching movies she knew her way around the young reporter's apartment very well, "It was today, one year ago, that you and Clark Kent walked into my office at what then was Luthor-Corp." Lena explained as she took two plate's out of the overhead cupboard "It may not have been the day we really became friends- but, that day has always stood out to me as the day someone saw the real me and liked what they saw."

The apartment was silent for a moment as Kara process what Lena and just said and Lena busied herself taking containers out of the take-away bag.

"I- you – that? Lena!" Kara stuttered out, completely tongue tied, "Oh my R- god! you did all this? I- I had no idea! I'm a horrible friend I didn't even realise the day! And then I was sat in your office earlier being so un-grateful about everything you had done for me- well not that I know it was you- but still!" she continued rambling faster and louder as she got herself worked up, "You're my best friend and I didn't even remember the day we met, yet you put together all these surprises for me which have been amazing, and all I have been doing is getting upset about Winn and James and Alex not wanting to spend time with me!" Kara continued almost on the verge of tears causing Lena to look up from sorting out the takeout in concern.

Her concern grew further, her eyes widening in surprise as Kara let out a sob her hands coming up to cover her face, "I'm a terrible friend…" Kara said as all the emotion that had been building for days finally released and she began to cry in earnest.

"Kara, no- you are an amazing friend…darling come here," Lena cooed, moving around the kitchen table quickly to wrap the crying blonde up in her arms.

With Kara only wearing her fuzzy socks and Lena still wearing her heels it gave the CEO a height advantage meaning that she was able to pull Kara in closely, so the blondes head was resting just under her chin. "Oh Kara, it's okay I promise, you haven't done anything wrong," Lena soothed, resting her chin on top of blonde hair as she spoke while rubbing one hand up and down Kara's back as she cried harder, "it's okay, let is all out."

Somehow Lena managed to move the two of them over to the couch and took a seat with Kara still attached to her side crying softly the whole time.

Comforting another was not something Lena was used to doing, nor something that she had ever tried to do before, but with Kara it was different. It felt almost natural like she somehow knew what she was doing when really, she had no clue. All she knew was that she hated to see Kara upset like this, she had hoped to bring a smile to blonde's face with the gifts she had sent throughout the day, not tears to her eyes.

It took some time but eventually Kara's cries began to die down, her body becoming less tense and more relaxed as she leaned into the CEO's side soaking up the comfort her best friend had just offered her, "I'm so sorry Lena, you must think I am such a mess," Kara said self-consciously, though not yet moving from where she rested against her best friend.

"Not at all, I think you have been long overdue a good cry if that was anything to go by… everyone needs to let go sometimes and let it all out, there is no shame in being human Kara," Lena said softly, her hand still running up and down Kara's back.

Lena's words almost made Kara cry again, as that was the one thing she was not – human.

The one big secret between them that Kara hated, she wished she could tell her best friend who she was, she wished she could be herself, but she knew that Alex and the others would never allow her to do so.

That was the main problem, the main reason she had been so upset these last few days, weeks even.

Her friends were all pulling away from her, they didn't have time for her any more, the only person who had been there for Kara recently was Lena.

When Kara called Lena made herself available, every single time without fail. Whereas getting the others to turn up for a long-prearranged evening seemed impossible at the moment, yet they were the people who were dictating to Kara who she could and could not tell her own secret to.

It didn't seem fair, and it made her feel so lonely sometimes.

It was why the kindness that Lena had just showed her affected her so badly, Lena was going out of her way to make sure Kara didn't feel alone on her bad days, she was going out of her away to make sure Kara knew she appreciated their friendship. It made Kara feel so bad that she had forgotten that today was the day they first met each other last year, and as she thought back on it, she found it impossible to believe all that had only been one year, they had been through a lot in that year.

Kara was so quiet as she sorted through all the thoughts running through her head that Lena thought that she had fallen asleep, until slowly, she lifted her head from its resting place under Lena's chin, "Thank you for this," Kara said motioning around her apartment, "all of it, really. It was so sweet of you to do this, but you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to, as I said you mean a lot to me," Lena reiterated her earlier words, "I have more money than I know what to do with and sometimes I like to use it to spoil the people that I am closest to. Today was the first day we met, and I wanted to find away to show you how much your friendship means to me. I wasn't lying when I told you that I have never had friends or family like you ever before and I never want to lose what we have," she continued, as she lifted a hand to brush away the tear streaks from Kara's face slowly and tenderly. "I need for you to know that before I tell you what I have been psyching myself up to tell you all day," she finished, taking one of Kara's hands in her own afterwards.

Kara sniffled, sitting up a little straighter after noticing how Lena suddenly seemed nervous, squeezing the hand that was in her own, "Is something wrong? You can tell me any thing Lena, you know that, right?" Kara assured, worried for her friend.

Her concern made Lena laugh lightly, running her spare hand through her hair, just moments ago Kara was crying into her shoulder and now she was worried about her. Sometimes she felt like Kara was too good for her and she was just waiting for the reporter to wake up one morning and realise the massive mistake she made in becoming friends with a Luthor.

Taking a deep breath Lena braced her mental before saying what she had been trying to say all day with the gifts and the notes that she had sent, what she had been wanting to say for months, what she had wanted to say ever since Kara's boyfriend had disappeared suddenly.

"Kara, I love you."


	2. A Heartfelt Revelation Part One

**Hey all, thank you for your response to the first chapter! Please send me review to let me know what you think of this next part of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Heartfelt Revelation Part One.**

 _Maybe I'm foolish_

 _Maybe I'm blind_

 _Thinking I can see through this_

 _And see what's behind_

 _Got no way to prove it_

 _So maybe I'm blind_

 _Taking a deep breath Lena braced her mental before saying what she had been trying to say all day with the gifts and the notes that she had sent, what she had been wanting to say for months, what she had wanted to say ever since Kara's boyfriend had disappeared suddenly._

" _Kara, I love you."_

Lena breathed out deeply, her eyes dropping to look at the hand she held in her own.

Kara smiled brightly responding quickly, "I love you too! I think you are amazing, you are the best friend I could ever-"

"-Kara, I don't think you understand what I meant," Lena interrupted, before the blonde could go off on another ramble, "when I said I love you, I didn't mean it in a platonic way," she continued, eyes snapping up to Kara's.

Kara continued smiling as she slowly rolled the words around in her head, "Platonic- oh! You mean?... Wait you mean love as in liking someone? You know like you 'like-like' me?" she asked blushing slightly at the thought.

Lena only nodded in response, her hands becoming clammy as she watched the smile slip from Kara's face and the crinkle appear in its place on her forehead as she became deep in thought.

The room suddenly felt to large small for Lena and it suddenly going silent only made that feeling worse. There was only silence as Kara tried to process the information and Lena awaited her response.

"Kara?" Lena asked after some time, not being able to take the waiting much longer, she had just bared her heart to her best friend, potentially ruining their friendship and she needed to know what Kara thought about what she had said. She needed to know if they would be okay. She needed to know if there was any slight possibility that her feelings may be returned.

Kara shook her head after hearing Lena say her name, "Sorry- I, um- didn't…out of all the things I had imagined you saying to me just then, _that_ was not one of them. You caught me by surprise," Kara said with a slight chuckle, looking down to her hand that was still holding on to Lena's own.

"I can see that," Lena responded lightly, though with every passing second, she could feel her heartbeat increasing in worry. "is what I said, okay?" she asked nervously.

Kara looked back up at her in surprise, "Lena of course it's okay, you are more than entitled to your feelings!" Kara insisted right away, her eyes going large, "... I just didn't expect it… I mean you're you" Kara said motioning to Lena with her spare arm, "and I am just me," she continued motioning to herself, "I mean are you sure? Like really sure? That you like _me_ like that?"

"Yes, Kara I am sure." Lena replied looking to the floor, unable to look Kara in the eyes knowing she was about to be rejected, she expected disgust, she expected to be told to leave – she did not expect for Kara to say what she said next.

"I just- you can do so much better than me Lena." Kara said staring straight ahead into the room.

Kara sighed deeply, adjusting her glasses, "I'm a nobody, just some low-level entry reporter that has only started out," Kara began, letting Lena's hand go as she stood and started to pace in front of the couch, "and you? Your so smart and so caring, you have power and money and one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen! You deserve the world, and I feel so honoured to know you and be your friend, but I can't give to you what you deserve! I just can't, I couldn't even stop Mo-Mike from leaving, I wasn't good enough for him- I am definitely not good enough for you- I barely deserve your friendship let alone your love," Kara finished rambling, standing still on the spot, her head down turned away from Lena.

Kara didn't know how to take this, all she knew is that she did not deserve her best friends love, not with this massive lie hanging over their heads. She couldn't even be honest with Lena, not fully, not how Lena had just been completely honest with her.

Lena's heart broke as she heard Kara's ramble. She had no idea that her best friend, the girl she had been slowly falling for these last few months felt so little of herself. It made her wonder how the blonde still managed to get up everyday with a smile on her face to face the world when she felt this way.

One thing Lena did notice through out the whole ramble though was that Kara was not disgusted by her admission, she was not angered by it, she just simply felt that Lena should not love her because she wasn't good enough.

Hearing that Kara felt that way made her feel sad, but, it also gave her the smallest feeling of hope. Hope that she could show Kara that she was good enough for her, hope that maybe somewhere deep inside Kara held similar feelings for her as well, and was afraid to act on them like she had been.

Standing from the couch Lena walked over to where Kara was stood and gently laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder, prompting her to turn around to face her, "I don't expect anything from you Kara, I need you to know that. I don't want this to come between us, your friendship means the world to me, and I wouldn't ever let this come between us," Lena said, pausing to move a stray piece of hair behind the reporter's ear, "it's why I needed for you to know. I needed to tell you how I felt before I ended up doing something completely inappropriate! Before I ended up potentially ruining our friendship more than I may have already done tonight, by kissing you after one of your adorable nervous rambles!" she said with a chuckle afterwards, loving how her words made Kara blush again.

"I'm going to go," Lena said softly after a moment, pressing a finger to Kara's lips when she was about to speak, "You need sometime to think, and I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway after what I just said."

Kara watched, rooted to the spot feeling completely torn as Lena walked to the door, taking her coat from the hanger and beginning to put it on, "Lena?" she called, finding her voice, "I don't want you to go, I'm scared if you walk out that door I won't see you again."

Lena stopped half way through putting her coat on, she draped it over her arm instead before slowly making her way back to where Kara was stood, "You will see me on Wednesday, you always do," she promised as she reached Kara, leaning forward to place a kiss to her forehead, "okay?" she asked, receiving a nod in response.

Smiling Lena pulled Kara in for a hug, sighing happily as she felt her best friend melt into her embrace.

Lena's heart was still thumping wildly.

She was still scared to death that when Kara's mind caught up with what she had told her tonight that she would hate her, but when the reporter looked so worried and so upset she couldn't just ignore it.

She would always be there for her no matter what the outcome of this was, for as long as Kara wanted her to be.

"Promise?" Kara asked quietly into Lena's shoulder.

Lena nodded, before releasing the blonde and stepping back slightly, "Promise," she affirmed, "in fact," she started, biting her bottom lip, "I may even have time for lunch tomorrow. Ring me when you have your lunch hour and we can sort it out," she finished with a smile, happy to see the brightness in Kara's eyes return at the thought of lunch, as Kara returned the smile.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was two hours since Lena had left after her revelation, and Kara's mind was still just as muddled as it had been when her best friend first said those three words that made her thoughts go wild.

Kara had been right, there had been flirting in the notes.

She still couldn't believe all of this had happened. When she woke up this morning she thought it was going to just a regular boring Monday, the start to yet another week, with that one day of happiness to look forward to. She did not expect to receive a mountain of gifts, she did not expect to have had the emotional rollercoaster she felt like she had been on today. She had certainly not expected for Lena Luthor to declare her love for her.

It shocked her that Lena felt that way for her, as she said; Lena could literally have anybody she wanted, she deserved the best, so why did Lena want her? What could she possibly offer her?

She would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how beautiful her best friend was, both inside and out. She would be lying if she said that hearing Lena saying those words didn't spark something in her. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't interested in seeing if they could be more.

That would be truly legendary wouldn't it? A Super and a Luthor, not only friends, but partners, confidants, lovers as well.

That was the problem though, and it was why Lena deserved better.

Kara was lying to her, every single day.

Every day she listened to her sister and friends and didn't tell the youngest Luthor who she is was another day she spent being untruthful, when Lena had only ever been truthful with her. Tonight, in more ways than one.

She actually envied Lena for the strength and determination she had proven she had tonight. She wished she could do that, be completely truthful even though she knew there was the possibility she would be rejected.

Kara was too scared to do that though.

She was terrified that Lena would never forgive her for lying for so long, and if she was being completely honest with herself it was partly why she let Alex and the others keep convincing her to not reveal her identity. Of course, it was also partly down to fact that she was scared that if she did tell Lena who she was they would all turn their backs on her, all of them Alex included.

She felt torn and as though she had to choose, a feeling which she hated, a feeling which was making her more and more miserable with each passing day.

With all these thoughts running around in her head Kara had felt as though she was going to need a drink, a proper drink that could actually get a bit drunk, if she was going to be able to sleep tonight. She knew that is probably wasn't the best way to deal with learning that your best friend has feelings for you, but she felt that if she didn't do something to make her mind settle she was going to go crazy over thinking every small possibility and detail.

So now she found herself walking down the street towards the alien bar just gone 10pm at night, the same alien bar that she had not been in since Mon-El had left.

This would be her first time in the bar for months, she had felt unable to face the place after he left, it brought back too many memories for her. It brought back too much guilt.

There was a reason she had felt so crushed when he left, it wasn't because she was losing her boyfriend, it was more because she was losing the one person who she felt understood what it was like to be her more than anybody else.

Kal-El had been raised by humans and at this point was more human than Kryptonian, what happened with the Myriad wave all but proved that. J'onn was so used to blending in now and hiding who he was that he couldn't really understand the struggles she still had, even though he did try to.

Mon-El had just known, and when she looked back on things after he had left, she knew that she didn't love him the way she should have done. She loved him as a friend and somewhere along the way she had become comfortable with him, but she had never been in love with him, not in the same way he was with her. That was why she had let him go, and now, it was partly why she felt so lonely a lot of the time.

She had lost the one person who understood her the most, she had lost contact with her friends, her sister was too busy for her nowadays, and she couldn't be completely honest with Lena.

Kara sighed as she entered the alien bar, walking past regulars who nodded to her and offered small smiles having remembered her from when she used to come to the bar with Mon-El who used to work here. She spotted Steve, a human who worked at the bar, he was a goth in every meaning of the word and absolutely loved aliens, not that he knew she was Supergirl, he assumed she was like Mon-el.

Steve and Mon-El had been good friends and he had always been polite and kind to Kara in the past.

"Hi Steve," Kara said with a smile, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Steve smiled back, draping the towel he had been wiping the bar surface with over his shoulder, "Hey Kara, woah it feels like I haven't seen you in months! Have you come to join the gang tonight?" he asked.

Kara looked at him in confusion, "The gang?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know the human's you and Mon always hung out with? They are in here every Monday," Steve said, already pouring Kara her usual drink after pointing to it and getting a nod to confirm.

Kara turned around to observe the bar and sure enough he was right, over by the pool table stood Alex and James, not to far from the pool table Winn and J'onn were sat at a table talking and had been for some time if the empty glasses were anything to go by.

 _Why didn't they tell me? I could have come to? Don't they want to spend time with me anymore?_

Kara felt tears pool in her eyes as she watched them talking and laughing without a care in the world. Playing games and joking like friends should, like she should be doing with them. From the sounds of what Steve had said like she could have been doing every Monday.

Even Alex was here, Alex who had been to busy every Tuesday when it came to what used to be sister night recently. Alex who she hadn't been able to spend any time with outside of the DEO in weeks.

Not being able to watch them any longer she turned her attention back to Steve, "Actually Steve, any chance I could take the bottle. To go." She asked.

"I- um yeah, let me get you a fresh one. Is everything okay?" Steve asked concerned, Kara never usually drank more than one or two glasses before swapping to club sodas, receiving only a nod in response he went to retrieve the fresh bottle.

Less than two minutes later Kara had paid for her bottle that was wrapped in a brown paper bag and was almost out the door without being spotted – that was until she heard someone calling her by a nickname that was only used by one person.

"Little Danvers you made it!" said a female voice, casing Kara to turn back around to see Maggie walking her way a big smile on her face, "we thought when you didn't show earlier that you weren't going to make it again," she continued after coming to a stop in front of Kara.

Kara scoffed in response.

 _Right, now act like you want me here._

Maggie's smile slowly slipped from her face as she took in Kara's hurt look and noticed the bottle she was holding her chest, "are you not joining us?" she asked.

"Well, considering I wasn't actually invited I thought I'd just go," Kara said pointedly, lifting a hand to point her thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

Maggie's eyebrows creased in confusion, "Kara we have been wondering where you are every Monday for weeks, I thought Alex invited you?" she asked, feeling bad when she saw Kara look down and swallow.

"No, she didn't, no one told me anything," Kara replied, struggling to keep her tears at bay while keeping her head down to the floor, "I- I'm just going to go, have a good night Maggie," she said turning and walking away ignoring Maggie's calls as she left the building.

 _Shit_ , Maggie thought to herself running a hand through her hair as she made her way back into the alien bar, Kara has disappeared by the time she made her way up the stairs.

Walking up to the pool table, she could see Alex and James talking. Approaching them Maggie dropped her bag back down on the table Winn and J'onn were sat at, she had been to the toilet and was on her way back when she had spotted Kara.

"Guys," Maggie called grabbing their attention, "I just saw Kara, she had no idea we were here tonight, or any other night from what I could gather."

Alex looked confused by this, "Winn, I thought you told her weeks back about Monday drinks night?" she asked.

"No, James was meant to tell her," Winn replied frowning.

James looked confused his head moving to look from Winn to Alex, "I thought you said you were going to ask her that first week after Mon-El left," he replied, talking to Alex.

 _Holy crap, this is bad,_ Maggie thought listening to the conversation.

"So, what the three of you are saying is that none of you actually told her because you all thought someone else had done so already? And then none of you thought to ask her why she wasn't showing up?" J'onn said, draining his beer and placing the glass back on the table.

Tonight, was the first time he had joined them, Alex had told him at the DEO this afternoon about drinks and asked him along.

No one replied to the question, they all looked at each other sheepishly, "Idiots," J'onn said, shaking his head.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena sighed swirling the red wine in her glass around before taking a sip, that had gone a lot better than she thought it would, she was half expecting Kara to disown her as a friend or worse when she confessed her feelings to her, instead Kara had not wanted her to leave and was worried about their friendship.

Though knowing Kara, she should have known that the reporter wouldn't have an issue with her for her own feelings, Kara wasn't like that.

It hurt her hearing Kara say the things about herself that she did. As far as Lena was concerned Kara did deserve to be loved, and Lena was going to work had to prove that to her.

Whether or not it was Lena that got to love her like that in the end didn't matter, all that mattered was that Kara knew she was good enough.

Kara still wanted Lena as a friend, that much Lena had been able to see without a doubt, and Lena was going to make sure she was always there for her friend. She was happy with being friends, even more so as it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest now that she had told Kara the truth. She felt like now it was out there, and Kara knew how she felt they could move forward for the better.

If that happened to be that by moving forward, they decided to see what they could be like as a couple then brilliant.

If that happened to be that by moving forward they became better friends but nothing more then that was fine too, Lena could deal with that.

Yes, it would hurt at first, and seeing Kara with someone else would be painful, but she would do it for Kara, because she would much rather have Kara in her life as a friend than not have her at all. By telling Kara she would see her Wednesday she made a promise that their friendship would be fine, and she never breaks her promises, she intended to stick by that promise no matter what happened.

Her phone ringing on the table startled Lena from her thoughts, leaning forward Lena placed the wine glass down on the table, picking up her phone instead.

She looked the screen in confusion as she noticed who was ringing her.

Hitting the answer button Lena placed the phone to her ear, "I know I said to call me tomorrow, but I meant in the daylight," she quipped.

" _ **S-sorry, I shouldn't have called you this late, I just didn't know who to talk to…and I can't go home because they will be there… my head feels fuzzy and everything is just so messed up,"**_ Kara began to ramble down the phone.

As Lena listened to her talk she frowned.

Something seemed off, Kara was slurring her words ever so slightly, she was breathing harshly between sentences and her voice was raspy.

Sitting up straighter in the chair Lena cut her off before she could ramble any further, "-Kara, are you okay?" she asked.

" _ **No.."**_ was the response she got, followed by a harsh sob, _**"-I.. can I come over? I don't want to be alone… and I can't go home,"**_ Kara asked miserably.

Lena stood from her chair, walking into her hallway to grab her shoes, "Of course you can, you know that you are always welcome here. Where are you, I'll come pick you up?" she asked, holding her phone with one hand will putting a shoe on with the other.

" _ **I- I'm already outside your house…"**_ Kara replied, through the phone Lena could hear what sounded like a bottle clinking on the floor.

Lena stopped half way through putting on her other shoe, "Did you get a cab?" she asked in concern.

" _ **No, I walked really fast,"**_ Kara answered truthfully, Lena could hear her taking a drink afterwards.

Kicking her shoes back off, Lena made her way to the door and opening it quickly to find Kara sat on her doorstep leaning heavily on the frame.

Kara was holding a half empty bottle in her hand, the label had a name she didn't even want to try and pronounce, _**"Hey…"**_ Kara said still speaking into the phone even though she was looking up at Lena as she said it.

As Lena looked down at her friend with a small smile she could see Kara's glasses were wonky on her face and her eyes were puffy and red, still wet from crying.

"Hey you," she replied softly, "Let's get you inside," she continued, taking the phone from Kara, disconnecting the call and placing the phone in her own back pocket before hauling Kara up from the floor.

Once she had managed to get Kara up on her feet she used one hand to straighten out Kara's glasses before gently wiping away the tear streaks she could see on the blonde's cheeks, "Are we talking a chocolate night or an ice-cream night?" she asked with a smile, trying to figure out how upset Kara was.

She had learnt that the more upset Kara was the unhealthier the food was that she wanted to eat, she would use food as a comfort at times.

"Both," Kara replied quietly, stepping closer to her best friend and burying her head against the CEO's neck.

Lena rested her cheek against Kara's forehead wrapping her arms around her back as she shuffled them through the doorway, using her foot to kick the door shut, "That bad huh?" she asked getting only a nod in response, "That's okay, we can do both, I think I even have some of that toffee sauce you like left here."

She had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. A Heartfelt Revelation Part Two

**AN: Hey all sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you, been one hell of a crazy week this week! So we have the next chapter here, and lets just say there are a few more revelations and lots of drunken humour in this one… enjoy! And please review so I know what you all think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Heartfelt Revelation Part Two.**

 _Take a look in the mirror_

 _And what do you see_

 _Do you see it clearer_

 _Or are you deceived_

 _In what you believe_

Getting Kara in the house and through to the kitchen had been relatively easy due to the promise of both ice-cream and chocolate, however getting Kara to part with the strange bottle of alcohol and attempting to swap it out for a glass of water was not easy at all and was something that Lena was still currently working on.

Kara had now been with her for an hour and had eaten three large tubs of ice-cream in that time as well as seven family sharing sized bars of chocolate, and now seemed upset that all the ice-cream and chocolate was gone to the point that Lena had actually considered driving them to a 24hour store to stock up on more. However, after seeing Kara begin to drink more from the bottle she would not let go of, she quickly changed her mind deciding that she would rather keep the leather seats of her car vomit free as she doubted her friend would be able to make the journey in one piece with the amount of food and alcohol she had consumed in the last hour.

Getting Kara to let go of the alcohol bottle would be easy enough shortly- as there wasn't much of it left, she didn't know what it was, but it smelt strong and has definitely made her best friend more drunk than she had ever seen her beforehand.

At first when she noticed her friend in this state it hurt her to see her that way- it hurt her to think that by telling Kara how she felt about her it had made her turn to alcohol, but as she managed to get Kara to talk more about what was upsetting her she soon realised that the state her best friend was in now had almost nothing to do with her and what she had revealed earlier on that night. She had learnt that Kara had decided to go to a bar she used to go to with her ex-boyfriend before he left town, which all in all wasn't that surprising.

The blonde had taken the breakup and his leaving rather hard- it was during this time Lena found herself becoming even closer with Kara, so it was not a surprise that her revealing her feelings for Kara would make the blonde want to go somewhere familiar to process and think about things. She couldn't- and wouldn't hold that against her friend, as she knew that if she was in Kara's shoes she would have most probably done the exact same thing.

As Kara drunkenly told her about what happened at the bar it was then that she realised that Kara was in this state of emotional and drunken upset due to her sister and friends.

The same sister and friends that have been spending less and less time with her for the last few months. The same sister and friends that made excuse after excuse as to why they were too busy to commit to the nights that Kara held open for them every week. The same sister and friends it appeared that now have a regular Monday drinking club that Kara had apparently not been invited to and stumbled upon when going into the bar.

When Lena learnt that it all made sense to her.

It was no wonder her best friend was upset and drunk, that must have hurt.

Lena didn't know Alex or Kara's friends well, but from what Kara had told her about them she had a feeling that this was somehow a misunderstanding and that they hadn't set to make Kara feel left out and alone- she even told the reporter so, and even though Kara had agreed with her it was obvious that it didn't make her feel any better at all.

Kara was devastated and hurt badly, and in turn that hurt Lena. She hated to see her best friend upset, seeing the blonde cry made her want to cry too. Seeing Kara Danvers hurting in the way she had been earlier tonight was painful and made the CEO want to do anything and everything she could just to stop the tears and make the reporter smile again. It was what Kara said when starting on the third tub of ice-cream that made Lena want to just wrap the girl up in her arms and never let go- _**"I've already lost one family, I can't lose anyone else."**_

Lena knew how that felt, she had felt that way herself when telling Kara how she truly felt for her and she knew there was very little she could do to help her friend with the feeling of fear that thought leaves you with, other than be there for her. All she could do was hope that Kara would see that she wasn't going to go anywhere, and that she would never truly be alone- she would always have Lena for as long as she wished.

She may have only known the blonde reporter for a year now, but she found it very hard to imagine her life without Kara Danvers in it. She found it hard to imagine going through the week with out chill out Wednesday, or without their impromptu lunches, without the text messages and phone calls they exchange through the week. Kara Danvers was an important part of Lena's life now and she never wanted to let that go, she would do anything to keep that connection- even if it meant having to try and bury the feelings she had admitted to having tonight.

Lena found it hard to imagine being able to smile half as much as she had done in the last few months without being prompted by Kara's own infectious smile and radiant happiness, even if her best friend hadn't always been her usually happy ray of sunshine as much recently. Lena had learnt that Kara thrived on company and being surrounded by the people that she loved made her happy, but when she was unable to be surrounded by those that she loved and was left to her own devices she could become incredibly sad.

It was why Wednesday chill out nights had become an important part of Lena's week, and in time it had become just as much of a relief for Lena when Wednesday hit as it did for Kara.

It was in realising how she longed for the time they spent together that she knew she had to be honest with her best friend, she had to tell her that the feelings she had for Kara had quickly bypassed those of normal friendship and become much deeper. She had begun to imagine what it would feel like waking up in the morning with Kara beside her bed, she had begun to imagine after a hard day at work, being able to come home to Kara and just be.

As the images in her mind grew she found the hugs and small touches that she shared with her best friend grew as well as she began to initiate them just as much as Kara herself would.

Lena was never really a touchy-feely person as such, tactile affection was never big in the Luthor household so in turn it was not Lena's go to method of being close with another- but with Kara she found herself changing. She found herself longing for the feeling of having her best friend in her arms in any way possible, whether that was by being completely wrapped up in her embrace or just gently holding her hand.

She smiled while watching as Kara danced around her living to the music that was playing through her Bluetooth speaker, it seemed after Kara had worked through the upset she had felt that had been weighing her down and all the sugar she had consumed began to take affect that she had turned into a very happy and energetic drunk.

Not that Lena would expect anything less from her favourite ray of sunshine.

Now Kara was performing dance moves happily as she sauntered around Lena's living room tripping on thin air it seemed before righting herself and going back to her dance routine which she was currently performing to the song _Girl's Just Want to Have Fun_ by _Cyndi Lauper_ to Lena's horror and great amusement.

Lena had considered taking a video of her best friend's antics to later use against her, but even though she was a Luthor she would never be that cruel- at least not to Kara anyway.

It was good to see her friend a lot happier than she had been beforehand, gone was the girl who was crying into her shoulder half an hour ago while demolishing all the sugary foods in the house. She was now replaced by a much drunker and much free-spirited Kara Danvers that Lena wasn't used to seeing.

It made her wonder, not for the first time this night, what exactually was in the strange bottle of alcohol that the young reporter had been drinking all night long- whatever it was, it clear to see it had a much more potent effect on the girl than what the red wine she would usually drink with Lena had.

Lena let out a surprised sound as a body collided with her own.

She laughed upon realising that it was her best friend who had decided to launch herself at her and cuddle into her, it seemed that a drunk Kara Danvers was also very, very affectionate Kara Danvers, more so than usual.

"Leeennnaa, come dance with me!" Kara insisted wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist and nuzzling her face into Lena's neck.

In response Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's back and rested her chin on top of blonde hair, "I think you have done enough dancing for the both us tonight," she replied, swaying Kara from side to side in her arms in time to the music to humour the reporter as the song now changed to _Wherever You Will Go_ by _The Calling_.

Kara let out a small contented noise to the movement, "Hmmmm, you smell nice," she said dreamily, causing Lena to snort in laughter.

Moving a hand to the back of the reporter's head Lena gently guided Kara's face away from the crook of her neck to face her, "And you, my darling," she began, "are very drunk." She finished shaking her head in amusement as Kara smiled at her happily in response.

"It's the rum!" Kara exclaimed as if that should make all the sense in the world, "It's the only thing strong enough- I didn't even know about it till Mo-Mike! Dared me to try it," she continued resting her head against Lena's shoulder as spoke, as they continued to sway together from side to side with the beat of the music.

Lena looked to the table where she should see the practically drained bottle of what she now knew was some kind of rum, "Maybe I should try some of this rum," she teased.

"No!" Kara said suddenly her head bolting up to look at Lena, "It's not safe for you, it will make you ill," she continued seriously causing Lena to frown in response.

"And it won't make you ill?" Lena asked, receiving a head shake in response, "and why is that?" she continued as Kara nuzzled into the space underneath her chin again.

"Because I'm an alien, silly!" Kara exclaimed speaking into her neck.

Lena paused their swaying, standing completely still.

Out of all the ways she had thought Kara may tell her what she had suspected and all but confirmed on her own, this was not one of them.

She wondered if Kara had even known what she had just allured to, or whether the reporter was far too drunk to realise the slip she had made. Her question was answered when Kara's head suddenly snapped up once again eyes wide and a panicked look on her face.

Lena wanted to laugh at the expression, but knew that now was not the time, it was clear that Kara hadn't meant to say that and was now freaking out, her laughing would only make the situation worse.

Kara tensed where she stood, she wanted to run but found she couldn't, Lena's arms were still wrapped around her, in her panic to try and think of what to say she had failed to notice that Lena wasn't looking at her in anger and hatred, she was watching her in concern and a patient understanding.

Looking down to the ground Kara let out a big sigh, "I wanted to tell you," she started carefully, "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn't- there were so many reasons why I couldn't, and it hurt keeping this from you… You have been so good to me and you didn't- you don't deserve this!"

"Kara it's okay-" Lena began only to cut off by the reporter.

Kara's eyes snapped up to Lena's once again "-No! its not okay Lena! I lied to you! I'm a horrible friend, I've lied every day… You hate people lying to you- you must hate me!... I … I-I should go," she said trying to remove herself from Lena's arms but finding that the alcohol she had consumed was making her movements uncoordinated.

"Darling I could never hate you," Lena said with conviction as she used one hand to cup the blonde's cheek tenderly, "we need to talk about this, but this is a conversation to have when you are sober."

Kara nodded, her eye's looking away from Lena's as she struggled to control her emotions and finding it hard to know what to say.

Using her thumb of the hand cupping Kara's cheek, Lena wiped away a stray tear before speaking again, "If you want to go I can't stop you, but I would prefer you to stay with me tonight. I don't like the thought of you being on your own tonight- besides I don't think the buses you fly on are running at this time of night," she joked causing Kara to groan hiding her face against Lena's shoulder.

They were quiet for some time as Kara took some deep breaths to calm her racing heart and Lena began to sway them from side to side to the music again keeping an arm wrapped around Kara's waist the whole time, while her hand moved to rest against Kara's back holding her tenderly.

It was peaceful and comforting for them both being close to one another like this, no more secrets separating them, they both knew that there was a lot to talk about, on both sides, but for now they were both content to just be.

It was Kara who broke the silence, though she did not move from her position of resting against her best friend's shoulder, "Lena?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" Lena replied, the side of her face against Kara's forehead.

"I really need to pee," Kara admitted causing Lena to burst out laughing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kara woke up the next morning the first thing that she noticed was that her head hurt- badly. She only remembered it ever feeling this bad once before and that was when she and Mon-El had got extremely drunk at the alien bar.

The second thing she noticed is that she was laying on something incredibly comfy, much more so than her bed usually was. Her head was cushioned on something even that was moving up and down and she had a hold of something warm and soft in her right hand.

Opening her eyes, Kara immediately noticed that she was not in her apartment. As she took in where she was she realised the incredibly soft thing she had been holding onto and laying upon was Lena.

She was at Lena's house.

In Lena's bed.

Cuddled up to Lena and practically laying on top of her.

As she moved her head slightly to see what it was that was so soft in her right hand her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

Somehow her hand had managed to creep up Lena's top and, through a mind of its own, decided to hold onto Lena's boob.

She was literally laying on her best friend squeezing her boob in her right hand.

 _Oh my Rao!_

 _What in Rao's name should I do? She's going to think I am a massive creeper!_

 _Okay Kara think- you can do this, just slowly let it go and move your hand away carefully._

Carefully Kara slowly retracted her hand, "Morning," Lena said suddenly causing Kara to freeze in place her hand still under Lena's top but now no longer holding onto her best friend's boob.

 _Please someone just kill me now!_

"Hi!" Kara squeaked in response, "Um- been awake long?" she asked, face turning incredibly red and her whole body staying completely still.

Lena chuckled in response, lazily stroking a hand down Kara's back that had been resting on her shoulder beforehand, "Long enough to know you are even more touchy-feely when you have been drinking," Lena sassed, her response making Kara gulp.

 _I am going to hell._

 _Touching your friend up while sleeping is surely a one-way ticket, right?_

"I am so sorry- Lena I… I didn't even realise… I wasn't trying to… I swear I didn't do it on purpose…" Kara apologised, trailing off at the end, not knowing what to say.

Lena laughed again, the action causing Kara to bounce up and down as she was still laying on top of her best friend's chest, "You know, I usually prefer to date a person before they crop a feel…" Lena said with a teasing smile, her fingertips tracing patterns on Kara's back where they rested.

"Oh my Rao! This is sooo embarrassing!" Kara exclaimed, quickly removing her hand from underneath Lena's top to cover her face as she rolled onto her stomach beside the CEO hiding away as Lena laughed even more at the situation.

Lena smiled at her friend's actions finding her completely adorable when flustered in this way.

She was wondering how long it would take for Kara to realise the slip she had just made, how long it would take her to remember what she had said last night.

Kara kept her face completely hidden in her hands as she felt movement on the bed next to her, "Kara it's okay, I'm not upset," Lena assured her friend, "I was a little surprised, but I should have expected something like that would happen after you asked me to stay in here with you. You are a rather cuddly drunk."

Kara let out a whimper of embarrassment as she began to remember parts of the right, she remembered dancing around Lena's living room, crying into her best friend's chest thinking that Alex didn't want her as a sister anymore, and lots of cuddling.

Far too much cuddling.

An almost inappropriate amount of cuddling.

 _I am never drinking that stuff again!_

"You aren't angry?" Kara asked, peeking out from behind her hands to find Lena laying on side next to her, with a hand propping up her head.

Lena shook her head in response, "Nope," she assured again, using her spare hand to gently lower Kara's hands from her face prompting the reporter to lean on her elbows and turn her head to face the CEO who was watching her with a teasing smile still.

The room was silent for a moment as they both just looked at each other. The teasing smile on Lena's lips now changing to a softer and more reassuring smile as she watched as Kara stared at her as though almost seeing right through her as different emotions began to play on her face.

First was confusion, which quickly changed back to embarrassment, then was panic and lastly fear as Kara moved around on the bed, sitting up with her legs crossed as she picked at the comforter nervously, not meeting Lena's eyes.

"I said somethings last night," Kara said quietly after a few more moments while Lena stayed where she was, still watching her friend with her head propped up on her one hand.

"You did," Lena confirmed, "do you remember everything that was said?" she asked, receiving a nod in response, "Did you mean to say it?" she asked after another silence.

Kara paused for a moment.

She wasn't sure if she meant to say it or not.

She was drunk, and if honest it just slipped out because she was comfortable enough in Lena's presence to be completely herself.

Kara sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't really know… I guess I was just comfortable with you and forgot… I'm sorry," she responded shamefully.

"That's okay," Lena said softly, placing her spare hand on Kara's knee, "you were very drunk last night," she continued, pausing before continuing, "we can both just put it down to that if you want."

Her suggestion caused Kara's head to snap up in alarm, "No!" she cried, "I-I don't want that. I want to be honest with you," she continued quietly, looking away from Lena to the comforter again.

"Okay," Lena replied, though didn't offer anything else. She wanted Kara to do this in her own time, she didn't want to force Kara into saying things she was not ready to.

"Are you mad with me?" Kara asked quietly after another silence.

Lena squeezed the reporter's knee that was under her hand, prompting the Kara to look at her, "Did you lie to me because of my name?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No! I promise, it wasn't that, I don't- you being a Luthor had nothing to do with it I swear," Kara replied straight away.

Lena nodded in response, "Did you want to lie to me?" she asked after another silence.

"No, I hated having to lie to you, I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn't," Kara said honestly. "I didn't mean for it to just slip out last night, I wanted to tell you properly- not while drunk. I couldn't- but I really wanted to."

Lena rubbed the reporter's shin with her thumb as Kara looked away again, "I'm not mad at you Kara," she said, prompting the blonde to look at her again, a hopeful yet fearful expression on her face.

"You're not?" Kara asked, finding it hard to believe.

"I'm not," Lena confirmed, "I've suspected for some time that you and a certain Super were two peas from the same pod, but I wanted you to tell me, so I didn't say anything."

Kara's eyes widened, "You knew?" she asked.

Lena smiled in response, "Darling you may have noticed I am actually very smart," she responded teasingly, "glasses, a change in hair style and your adorable yet quirky wardrobe may fool most people, but it didn't fool me. You can change how you look on the outside, but you can't change who you are on the inside." Lena said sitting up on the bed next to her best friend, "Just like you can't hide this scar," she continued, her thumb ghosting over the scar above between Kara's eyebrows, "or your beautiful blue eyes," she said meeting Kara's eyes as she spoke, "or that dazzling smile."

Kara was quiet, her eye's searching Lena's for any indication of anger and found none, Lena was being completely honest with her, and Kara knew that she wanted to do the same.

DEO be damned, her friends be damned, even Alex be damned- Lena Luthor was her best friend and she was going to tell her who she was, she was going to be honest, she was to confirm everything even though Lena already knew.

Not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

"My name is Kara Zor-El," Kara said taking a deep breath, "and, I am the last daughter of Krypton."


	4. A Personal Health Holiday

**AN:** Hi Every one! Welcome to day three of the three fic posting bonza for this week, this one is up very late tonight, sorry about that! I was out to dinner with some friends... Hope you enjoy it, and sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter to you! I promise to keep update more frequent! Thank you to all who are reading, please keep sending me your reviews I love to hear from you all!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Personal Health Holiday.**

 _Don't ask my opinion_

 _Don't ask me to lie_

 _Then beg for forgiveness_

 _For making you cry_

Kara had decided she wasn't going to drink- ever- again.

If the hangover didn't kill her by the end of the day the embarrassment would as she remembered everything that she did last night, and everything that she said. Though as she remembered it all, it did bring a smile to her face.

Lena really was an angel in disguise at times.

She had kept Kara grounded last night, she had kept her from completely falling apart. She owed Lena a lot for that. She knew that it couldn't have been easy on Lena. Only hours before Lena had told her something very personal- very intimate. Then all in the same night Lena had no choice but to put those feelings aside for the meantime and be a rock and care for someone that she had very deep feelings for, if Kara had understood things right

She had been right- there was flirting in the messages she had received, but- what did it all mean?

Lena told her she was in love with her as more than a friend. Did she just want her to know?

Or did she want them to try and make a play for thing? To be in a relationship, to be girlfriends.

Lena said she didn't expect anything from her, but she must expect something. You don't tell someone you love them in that way without having thought of what could be.

Honestly- she wasn't sure what to make of It.

One thing she did know though was that she couldn't see herself enjoying life without Lena Luthor being in it. Did that mean she loved her to? Did that give her the right to keep Lena all to herself when wasn't sure of her own emotions and feelings?

No.

It didn't.

That wouldn't be fair to Lena.

Though now her main reason of why she never thought of Lena in that way was gone. Lena knew her secret. Lena had known long before she even told her. She was able to be completely honest with Lena now and that made her so happy. She had hated lying to her that way she had done. It had been tearing her apart from the inside slowly.

This morning when Kara had first realised what she had told her best friend she had been terrified. Terrified that their friendship was over, not because of who Lena was, being a Luthor had nothing to do with her fear. She was terrified that Lena would never forgive her for lying to her about who she was for so long.

Lena had been so understanding though- which really shouldn't have been a surprise.

Lena was always understanding. She was always caring.

This morning she had asked some questions and Kara had answered them honestly, even though she knew that Lena probably had a lot more questions she didn't ask them. She didn't push. She let Kara reveal the information in her own time and didn't once make her feel self conscious about who she was throughout the talk they had about her abilities and about her home.

She just accepted it.

Now that her secret was out in the open Kara only had one more thing she needed to do in order to be completely honest with Lena. She had to figure out what _her_ feelings for Lena were. She knew that she loved Lena. But did she love Lena in the that way?

She didn't know, and right now there was too much going on around her for her to even attempt to figure it out. Her mind was too overloaded with the stress and upset she had been feeling for months. She had too many thoughts running through her mind and too many feelings weighing down on her for her to be able to truthful figure out how she felt. She didn't want to lead Lena on and cling to her in her own desperateness to not lose everyone around her.

She owed it to Lena to take the time to really think about this and not just jump in head first, she didn't want to risk destroying everything by saying something she wasn't sure about. It was clear that Lena had taken a great deal of time to figure out her feelings and that she had gone to a great effort to show how deep those feelings ran.

Kara owed her the same respect in taking her time to make sure she was one hundred percent certain before giving a response. She knew they would need to talk about it, but she wanted to be sure about things when they did.

Sighing deeply, Kara swiped a hand across the mirror removing the condensation to be able to stare back at her own reflection. Only minutes ago, she had stepped out of Lena's guest shower- that looked more expensive that the entirety of her flat. She had dried herself off while deep in thought before getting changed into some clothes that Lena had leant her.

As she looked at herself she knew she looked a mess.

She looked tired.

Not just physically- which for Supergirl was impressive, but emotionally as well.

If she could see this surely others did too. Surely others saw that she was not happy anymore?

Currently it seemed that only Lena cared enough to make sure she was okay. Only Lena cared enough to make her smile and try and to keep a sense of normality in her life.

"Kara?" Lena's voice sounded from outside the door after a quiet knock. "Are you okay in there?" she continued.

See there was Lena again, caring.

Caring because Kara had shown up at her house a complete and utter mess last night and had become overwhelmed earlier after telling her the secret she had wanted to share for so long.

"Kara?" Lena asked again, while Kara only continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

Kara wanted to reply, and say she was fine.

That would be a lie though- she was far from fine.

Everything was playing over and over in her mind from the last few months. The feelings of loneliness were building and making her feel like she was alone in her pod on the way to earth again.

Making her feel like everything around her was crumbling, it always felt this way when she talked of home. It always brought those feelings of loneliness and despair back, but this time it felt much worse because of the loneliness she had already been feeling as it seemed everyone, but Lena had abandoned her.

She could hear things crumbling around her, and as she looked down she noticed she had just crumbled a handful of Lena's posh white bathroom sink in her hands.

Gasping Kara took a step back just as Lena opened the unlocked door and walked into the room to check on what the noise was that she had heard, "Kara what hap-" Lena began.

"-I'm so sorry," Kara said quickly cutting Lena off with wide eyes, "I didn't mean to! I-I.. it just!... I'm really sorry Lena…" she continued hanging her head in shame.

It had been a long time since she had broken something by losing control of her powers in this way when upset or angry. She thought she had put making accidents happen like this behind her.

She felt ashamed of herself and her powers.

Lena only smiled in response, reaching out to take Kara's hand in her own to slowly lead her from the room, "It's alright, come with me." She said.

"But- I just broke your sink," Kara said in confusion.

Lena just laughed in response, continuing to lead Kara through the house holding her hand softly, "You did me a favour, I've been meaning to re-decorate the guest bathroom for a while. Now I have no excuse."

She expected Lena to be mad at her, people usually were when she broke their property by mistake.

She expected Lena to at the very least question her on it, asking her why it happened.

She didn't expect Lena to just smile at her and tell her it was okay.

She didn't expect Lena to take her hand after what said hand had just done to her bathroom sink.

She found herself following Lena without even really thinking about where they were going or what they were doing. Her mind was too preoccupied with other things. It wasn't until she realised they were both sitting in a car with Lena herself in the driver's seat that she began to question what was going on and where it was Lena was taking her.

Looking around the car she began to fiddle nervously with her hands that were in her lap, "Lee?" Kara asked after a silence that was only filled by the quiet music playing on the radio. "Where are we going?" she continued.

"Firstly, we are going to your flat- where we go afterwards is up to you," Lena replied glancing over to Kara for a moment and smiling softly before turning her attention back to the road.

Kara frowned in confusion. "I don't understand?" she said, the statement coming out as more of a question at the end.

"I'll explain, don't worry. Just relax." Lena responded with a slight chuckle as she noticed the crinkle on her the reporter's forehead appear. "I have a surprise for you," she continued giving in to Kara's questioning look she could feel being directed to her from the passenger side.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn it Kara!" Alex yelled out in frustration slamming her phone down on the desk.

She had been trying to get a hold of her sister all morning with no luck. She had tried to get a hold of her last night but had no luck then either.

Hearing the anger in his friend's voice Winn winced at the computer screen he was sat in front of, "Still not answering?" he asked, while turning around on his swivel chair to face Alex.

"No," Alex grumbled, "I get she is probably pissed but she doesn't need to act so childish! If she would just talk to me I could explain."

Winn didn't respond at first, he swung around on his chair in circle before coming to a stop again and looking to Alex thoughtfully. "I don't think she is trying to be childish, I think she is hurt and she is doing what Kara does best when she is hurt." He said thoughtfully.

"She's avoiding," Alex said with a sigh causing Winn to nod in agreement.

"I can understand why," Winn said after a silence. "It wasn't until I really thought about everything that I realised how bad this looks and how upset she must be feeling. Tell me something, when was the last time you went to a game night?" Winn asked.

"Um- I'm not sure?" Alex said, as though asking herself.

Winn smiled sadly, "Me neither," he agreed, "a sister's night?" he then asked.

Pulling out a chair Alex took a seat worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, "It's been a while I guess?" she asked more to herself again, "I've been really busy, and things just got in the way, but we were still texting and talking here. It's not like I didn't see her at all," she continued, she was starting to see what Winn meant.

Kara was feeling abandoned.

Alex, Winn, James- all of them, had been cancelling on her constantly for on reason or another and then none of them had invited her to the weekly drinking session they had been having for months.

"It's not the same and you know it," Winn replied pointedly. " _All_ of us have dropped the ball- we have been cancelling on Kara and then just assuming she was cancelling on us because of it. We should have known something wasn't right. Kara cancelling on us because we cancel on her sounds petty- and that is something Kara is not."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara sighed as she looked out to the water front from where she was sat on top of one of the tallest buildings in the harbour area. Hearing boots hitting the ground she turned her head and smiled to the person who had just joined her, "Thanks for coming," she said in greeting as J'onn took a seat on the ground next to her.

J'onn smiled in response, before turning to look at the view, "It's a nice spot up here," he replied.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think about things, it helps clear my head," Kara told him.

J'onn nodded, "You've had a lot to think about recently," he stated, "we all have. There's been a lot of change." He continued as he pulled a phone out of his pocket, "I was glad to hear you changed your mind about the offer I gave you to work for the DEO full time."

"I didn't- I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, but that isn't why I asked for a DEO work phone," Kara replied sheepishly taking the phone from J'onn and placing it in her bag that was next to her on the floor.

J'onn looked confused at the revelation though he did not say anything, he could sense there was something more Kara wanted to say.

Standing, Kara walked closer to the edge of the building and folded her arms over her chest, "I've requested a leave of absence from CatCo and I would like to request the same with you. I was hoping to go away for a week or two- to get some space from everything here. I wanted you to have a way to contact me if there is an emergency you need Supergirl for." She explained while still staring out at the water front.

Both Kara and J'onn were silent for a moment.

"If this is what you want- what you need- then we will find a way to make it happen. I appreciate you letting me know and making sure we have a way to contact you if needs be," J'onn said.

Turning back to face her friend, Kara smiled in thanks, "This city it important to me, I would never abandon it or my friends or family- I just need some time away." She explained.

"For what it's worth," J'onn began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "they didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel left out. Last night was the first time I had been invited to join them and when Maggie told us she had seen you, and that you had told her no one had invited you, they all seemed shocked. I truly believe that they thought they had invited you- but, it still doesn't excuse what happened, and I can assure you they got an earful from me." He said.

J'onn knew that the events from last night were probably a big part of the reason Kara wanted to get away for a while. He knew how badly last night must have hurt her- whether it was intentional or not. He still found it hard to believe that Alex and the others had not realised something was wrong when Kara didn't show up to their socials without a word.

Kara sighed, coming back to sit next to J'onn on the floor, "You shouldn't have to fight my battles and put yourself in the middle of things like this," Kara said running a hand through her hair that she had left down today. "I don't want to put you in the middle, but I need to ask that you don't give this number to anyone else. Especially Alex- she may not have meant to- but she has hurt me, and I need some time," She asked trying to keep her emotions in check. "This has been building for a while, last night was just the last push… you will be able to contact me if you need me for anything Supergirl related or if something happens I need to know about, I'm going to give the number to Kal, and to Eliza too- but that's it," she finished turning to look at J'onn in the eyes as she spoke, needing him to see how series she was about this.

J'onn was silent for a while thinking through the request, "She is not going to like this- but if this is what you need then I will make sure no one else finds out about this number," he assured.

He understood it, if being truthful he would have felt the same way had this happened to him. He had seen that Kara had not been her usual self the last few weeks- longer even- and if this was what she needed right now he was more than happy to give it to her.

"Thank you," Kara said with a small smile, "I have something I need to give you," she said after a moment, turning to rifle through her bag.

She pulled out a blue coloured paper wallet with a document inside and passed it over to J'onn.

Opening the wallet J'onn took out the document and quickly scanned over the front page as Kara watched him anxiously. Finishing scanning over the page he nodded, putting the document back into the wallet, "I was wondering when I would be getting this," he said.

At the confused look he received from Kara he continued, "Pam told me you requested a blank NDA form a couple of weeks ago, I had a feeling I would be getting this after last night," J'onn explained.

"I've wanted to tell her for a long time, but I kept chickening out," Kara confessed, "if I'm honest I didn't mean to tell her last night, I was upset, and it just slipped out… I know you didn't want me to tell her. None of you did- but _I_ trust her, I know she won't do anything to hurt me, she won't tell anyone."

J'onn nodded, excepting Kara's words, "You trust her, and she has signed the papers willingly. That's good enough for me," he said.

"Really?" Kara asked.

She would have thought it wouldn't be this easy.

"Really." J'onn confirmed, "I may not always agree with your decisions to tell people about who you are- but, I think you have a pretty good judge of character, and this is your secret to tell, not mine."

Kara leaned her head back and sighed in relief, she had expected this to go a lot worse.

She expected J'onn to be angry with her and lecture her about telling Lena her secret.

Though she was sure Alex would yell at her enough to cover them both when she found out. The thought made her grimace and turn back to J'onn again, "Could you maybe not tell Alex yet? I'll tell her, but when I get back- I don't want her trying to hunt us down and getting all protective," Kara asked sheepishly, causing J'onn to laugh.

"As I said, it's your secret to tell," J'onn said, "I would ask that you tell her you are going to be out of town for a bit though, so she doesn't worry," he continued.

Kara nodded, "I was going to ring her tonight- though she will probably still worry, she is Alex," she said, causing J'onn to laugh again as he stood.

"I'll call if we need you, otherwise I'll see you in a couple of weeks?" he said, asking for confirmation on how long Kara wanted away.

Kara nodded in response, smiling agreement as J'onn shapeshifted into his alien form and walked to the edge of the building, "Oh- and I hope you and Lena have a nice time together," he said over his shoulder before taking off into the sky.

Leaving in his wake a confused Kara wondering how he knew that she was going away with Lena, he couldn't read her mind she knew that.

Had her body language gave her away? Was it something she said?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's open!" Kara called after hearing a knock on the door, she could hear the door open and close as she pulled her suitcase along the floor making her way into the main living area of her flat.

She smiled at Lena, dropping the suitcase the floor, "I'm almost ready," she said excitedly.

"You know, I always used to wonder why you never locked your door… you use your X-Ray vision when anyone knocks don't you?... Which means every time you were shocked to see me at your door you pretended to be shocked didn't you?" Lena asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe," Kara admitted, "though it wasn't always pretend! Sometimes I couldn't be bothered to check first," she continued sheepishly, blushing as Lena laughed in response.

Lena watched as Kara moved around the room, closing her windows to the latch and grabbing a couple of extra jumpers and her favourite blue blanket from the back of the couch to squeeze into her rather full looking suitcase. She snorted with laughter as Kara jumped on the suitcase, sitting on it to make it close as she attempted to zip it up.

The noise of her snorted laugh caused Kara to freeze and look up at her best friend, "I didn't know what to pack," Kara admitted with innocent eyes, "because _someone_ won't tell me where we are going."

"You do understand the concept of a surprise, right?" Lena replied with a chuckle, walking over to help with the suitcase as one end popped open that hadn't been zipped up yet, "I did tell you partially anyway- we are going to an island, and we are traveling by boat," she reminded Kara after they had both managed to zip the case up.

Kara pouted in response, pulling her suitcase up to stand on its wheels, "Still doesn't tell me what to pack though," she grumbled causing Lena to laugh again.

"I can't take you seriously when you pout like that- you're far too cute," she said, turning away after with a slight blush on her cheeks and clearing her throat. "We are taking a personal health holiday," she continued, "so expect peace and quiet, nice weather, relaxing evenings by the beech, and lots and lots of food… among other things… sound good?" Lena asked.

Kara's stomach grumbled loudly, "Sounds awesome," she replied as Lena turned back to face her, an eyebrow raised. "Especially the food part," Kara added, rubbing her stomach as it growled again.

"I have snacks in the car, come on," Lena said waving her hand towards the door, "lets go."

"Oh, wait!" Kara called out, moving over to the table by her couch table and picking up the fish bowl with the single orange goldfish inside, "Would you mind carrying Fredbert for me?" she asked coming to stand next to Lena with the fish bowl held out in front of her.

Lena stared at the fish for a moment before her eyes flicked up to Kara's, "You named the fish _Fredbert,"_ she said, " _Fredbert_?" she repeated trying to hold in her laughter.

"Fredbert is a great name for a fish!" Kara exclaimed, pulling the bowl back to her chest and hugging it tightly.

Lena chuckled, holding out her hands to take the bowl and raising an eyebrow again, "Though you must admit, it is a bit of an unusual name for a fish… I take it he is coming with us?" she asked motioning with her fingers for Kara to give her the fish bowl.

"I don't want him to get lonely…," Kara defended, handing the bowl over with a scowl, "What would you have called him?" she asked.

"Well, Jess called him the lonely gold fish…" Lena replied as she took the fish bowl.

Kara stared at her in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened in realisation, "I knew I had seen him before!" she announced as Lena looked back at her in amusement. "He was in the tank opposite Jess's desk!" she continued, "Wait… did you steal him from Jess and give him to me?"

"No! I wouldn't steal someone's fish… even though he was mine not Jess's to begin with." Lena defended, laughing at the thought of stealing someone's fish as a present. "The tank had a slight accident when security had to remove someone persuasively, and he needed a new home. Jess asked if we could get a tropical fish tank which wouldn't have been any good for him" She explained.

Kara nodded accepting the explanation looking sadly at the fish, "Poor Fredbert," she said sullenly, causing Lena to smile and shake her head.

"Come on you, let's get going, we have a long drive ahead of us," Lena announced, making her way to the door, with Fredbert in his bowl resting in her arms.

Pulling the handle up from her suitcase, Kara began to follow, grabbing a jacket and her bag and keys as she passed them, "Hey Lee? You know when you said we could get the boat moved if we wanted to board it elsewhere, do you think we still could or is it too late now?" Kara asked as they walked through the door, closing it behind them.

"It would mean we have to leave tomorrow now instead, but yeah we could do," Lena replied, watching as Kara locked her door before pocketing the keys, "Where are you thinking?" she asked.

"Midvale?" Kara asked in return, "I could call Eliza back and see if we can stay with her for the night? Would that be okay? We don't have to, we could stay somewhere else, or just go tonight like we planned… but it's just I told her you _know_ and she wants to meet you… and I think you two would get on really well… and I could leave Fredbert with her while we are away so he doesn't get jealous of the fish when we are on the boat and try to jump out," Kara rambled talking in a fast succession as they walked towards the elevator making Lena smile fondly.

This trip was going to be interesting, especially if she would be meeting Eliza Danvers tonight. Lena knew that really there was no _'if'_ about it, she couldn't say no to Kara.

Not when she rambled so adorably.

* * *

 **AN:** Please let me know what you think? Anything you would like to see happen in this fic?


	5. A Push

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter- had a horrible couple of weeks if honest. I wont bore you with the full details, but my cat has been very poorly, and though he is better now I myself had a slight accident and broke my foot tearing my ligament in the process... so yeah... anyway, updates will be more frequent now! I am going to update this story once a week every Monday!

Please accept my apologies for any mistake, this story is unbeta'ed and I'm on some pretty strong pain killers at the moment, though this was written almost entirely before the accident happened I did polish some bits off after and my finale edit was after...

So enjoy and please drop me a review to let me know what you think of this latest chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Push. **

_I make mistakes_

 _I'm only human_

 _That's all it takes_

 _To put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

The journey to Midvale had been rather long and tiring though still enjoyable. Lena had arranged for her boat to be brought to the coastal town so that they could board it tomorrow lunch time and set sail towards the small island they would be staying on- that Kara was still trying to nag the location of out of her.

She had to keep some part of this surprise an actual surprise, right?

Kara had also rung her adoptive mother Eliza Danvers to check it was definitely okay for them to stay with her over night before they just rocked up at the house. Listening to the phone call Lena could tell Eliza seemed just as a warm a person as Kara was. She had seemed ecstatic when Kara had asked if they could stay with her for the night, saying it had been far too long since she had one of her girls home and that she was looking forward seeing them.

What had worried Lena though was that Eliza had commented about how she was looking forward to meeting the new friend Kara trusted enough to tell her biggest secret too. The comment made Lena chuckle nervously with widen eyes.

She could hear the underlying meaning of the comment and was sure a conversation would be had at some point this evening and a potential protective talk given.

Though the thought of that made her nervous- it also made her smile that Kara had the kind of relationship with her adoptive mother for them to be able to talk so freely with each other about everything and anything.

It made her almost envy them- as that was something that she had never experienced herself.

Lillian was cold, she was calculating, and she only ever contacted Lena when she had wanted something or when she wanted to frame her for things to save her own skin.

She didn't care about Lena- and they certainly never had the relationship where they could talk to freely and openly with each other like Kara and Eliza seemed to have.

Lena pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind though.

These next couple of weeks she had somehow managed to set up were just as much for her as they were for Kara. She needed to get away from all the stress of her work as much as Kara needed to take some time to just breath and let herself be without all the worries of being Supergirl, and all the other things that had been weighing her down. They both needed this trip and she was adamant she was going to relax and having fun.

Being with Kara whatever it is they were doing was always fun and together they were going to make this a trip of a lifetime- a trip to remember.

Firstly, before they could go on the trip though they had what Lena hoped was going to be an enjoyable evening with Eliza ahead of them. Kara seemed overjoyed to be seeing her adoptive mother and that fact alone settled Lena's nerves.

If Kara had at all been worried about how Eliza was going to take to her, she knew Kara wouldn't have been able to hide it from her.

The girl was a terrible liar, she had so many tells the biggest being her voice and her eyes.

You could read her emotions like a book from one look or hearing one word fall from her lovely lips.

Though if Lena was honest with herself sometimes she would not always tell right away what emotion the blonde had while talking with her face to face. At times she would be too busy looking at plump and juicy lips to notice, she would be too busy imagining kissing those lips and wondering what they tasted like.

Of course, this would only last a few seconds before she would mentally berate herself for those thoughts about her best friend and try to refocus.

She was glad that Kara's abilities didn't give her the power to read minds and hoped they never did extend to give her that ability as some of Lena's thoughts would turn her red and blushing for days.

Which, while would be a beautiful sight, would also leave Lena extremely embarrassed.

Lena smiled at the excited squeal she heard from Kara as they passed the 'Welcome to Midvale' sign on the side of the road. Chuckling she shook her head at her friend's antics as she could see Kara doing what could only be described as some strange happy dance in the seat next to her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Less than ten minutes later Lena had pulled her car up onto the driveway of a charming looking house on the beachside and only just placed the car in park when the front door opened, and a woman with blonde hair that Lena recognised from photographs on display in Kara's apartment came out to greet them with open arms.

Literally.

She must have been expecting what happened next even though that Lena herself did not.

There was a whoosh of wind that made her already windswept and messy hair even worse- then the next thing she knew Kara was already hugging her adoptive mother tightly causing Lena to smile.

Climbing out of the car herself, closing the door shut after her, Lena made her way up to the pair offering a nervous smile to Eliza who was watching her with a warm smile from over Kara's shoulder. As she walked up the driveway towards them Lena could see Eliza give Kara a final squeeze while dropping a kiss to her hair line before pulling back from the embrace with an arm still around her adoptive daughter's waist.

"You must be Lena, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard such lovely things about you from this one," Eliza said in greeting with a smile.

Lena returned the smile offering her hand to Eliza, "Likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr Danvers," Lena replied, mentally berating herself in the back of her mind for sounding so business like.

"Please, call me Eliza, all of Kara's friends do, Alex's too." Eliza insisted, taking Lena's hand and it gently, "We also usually do hugs, but we'll work up to that one," she continued lightly.

They shook hands as Kara playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll get the bags," Kara mentioned before moving back to the car leaving Lena alone with Eliza, the pair of them standing in silence for a moment.

"Why don't we go inside?" Eliza spoke up after a moment, "If we are quick you may actually get to try some of the cake I made earlier before Kara demolishes it." She continued teasingly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kara said indigently from the boot of Lena's car, causing Lena to laugh silently and for Eliza to smile innocently towards her adoptive daughter.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena's cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard, tonight had been wonderful. Hearing stories of the antics a young Alex and Kara got up to from Eliza was amazing.

It was also giving her a great insight into Kara's first few years here on earth and how she ended up being the person she was today. It was clear to see a lot of Kara's characteristics that she had now she had to begin with even before she got to earth and that made Lena only like her even more for it. Kara had been through so much at such a young age but was still able to stay true to herself.

Lena was only now beginning to realise how truly strong her best friend was- not just physically but emotionally as well. The fact that she had been down so much recently only served to show how much she had been hurt by recent events and only made Lena even more committed to making Kara smile again.

In the way she had done tonight.

Even though Kara had been blushing and embarrassed by the stories and the photographs Eliza had been showing around- she had still been smiling. She had seemed happy and at ease just like she had done the whole way down to Midvale in the car. It was nice to see Kara so relaxed again and radiating her usual sunshine.

Lena knew a lot of that was down to Eliza.

Eliza was a naturally a very warm person, Lena could see that from the way she interacted with Kara.

She could see that from the way Eliza had taken to herself so easily. She had accepted Lena with wide open arms, no concealed threats of you hurt my daughter like your brother did her cousin and you'll have me to worry about. No daggers being stared into her back, no cold bitter tones like she was used to hearing from Lillian.

Just an honest intrigue about who she was and what she did. It was refreshing to meet another who wanted to know about her and wasn't just asking to be polite or to make pointless conversation before asking for whatever they wanted in return.

It was refreshing to meet more another person like Kara.

Dinner had been lovely and to Lena a real treat and a glance into what a proper family dinner could be like. They all helped prepare and cook- even Kara who really can't cook at all. It was nice to feel involved and she had been laughing the whole time while Eliza and Kara recounted stories of how Kara used to be even worse in the kitchen than she was now.

With it getting late now, Kara had excused herself to ring Alex and Lena had watched Kara walk away up the stairs before making her way outside to join Eliza on the decking, "do you mind if I join you?" Lena asked quietly.

She expected to be refused, she expected to be treated the way her own mother usually did.

Instead she was surprised when Eliza only moved up the seat creating space for her with a warm smile. She shouldn't have been surprised- not really. Not when Eliza had been nothing but warm and welcoming to her since they had arrived in Midvale. She just couldn't shake that walking on eggshells feeling she got whenever around a parent- it had been programmed into her long ago by Lillian.

Walking over to the swinging bench she gently took a seat and looked out into the clear nights sky, "It's beautiful here, you have a lovely home," Lena said quietly.

"Thank you, Lena. It's peaceful here, and quiet. Sometimes too quiet. I miss having my girls here, it's been lovely having Kara and you stay- even if only for one night." Eliza replied still looking out to the sky in front of them.

Lena smiled, the thought of a mother missing their children and wanting to just spend time with them warming her heart, "Kara was really excited to come here today, from the conversations we have had I think she had really missed spending time here and being with you." Lena began truthfully. "Today is the happiest I have seen her in a while, I think its been good for her to get away from everything…" she continued, starting to ramble nervously, she was thinking in the back of her mind that she was being far too much like Kara right now, but she couldn't stop herself. "…sorry, I don't know why I said all of that."

Eliza smiled in response, "No need to be sorry," she assured as she turned to look at Lena, "It's nice to know Kara has people in her life that can read her the way you can, people that understand her needs even if she doesn't always know them right away herself." Eliza said thankfully, "I was so relieved when Kara told me that she had finally told you about everything, and since meeting you, even if it has only been briefly, I am even more so."

Eliza paused for a moment, turning to look back towards the night sky again. "You are good for her," she continued quietly, "You say this is the happiest you have seen her for a long time, but I think that happiness is coming from being with you."

Lena was shocked, that was the last thing she had expected to hear, as the words rolled around in her mind she couldn't stop the small chuckle from slipping out.

"I'm sorry- it's just I don't think anyone has ever thought a Luthor is good for another person, especially a Super." Lena said in explanation to Eliza's confused expression. "I didn't expect that- but thank you. It's nice to hear not everyone sees me as just another Luthor."

"Kara definitely doesn't. That's for sure." Eliza responded immediately.

Lena chuckled again and nodded, "I know. Kara isn't like more people though- she's special. In more ways than one."

"She is, but she is also a good judge of character- most of the time. If she trusts you with her secret, then that is good enough for me," Eliza assured. "You have nothing to prove to me Lena, the smile on that girls face when she talks about you is enough proof that you are not like your family in any way." She finished.

Lena couldn't help the smile that eased its way onto her face. Talking with Eliza was calming, and so incredibly easy, it was not as hard or as daunting as she thought it was going to be.

She could see why Kara always spoke so highly of her adoptive mother and of Midvale.

Where Kara grew up on earth was a beautiful place, and she had a beautiful family. Eliza was the type of mother you see in movies, the type that gave warm hugs and heartfelt praise-full speeches- much like the one Lena had just received herself. Alex even though she had her faults did care for Kara a great deal. They were close sisters and even though they fought at times and they had phases where they forget about each other's needs like what had been going on lately, it was clear to see they both loved each other a great deal.

Lena knew in time they would patch things up again. She had a feeling it may not be right away, and she had a horrible feeling that the phone call tonight may not go as well as Kara was hoping. Though she still she believed that in time they would get there- and maybe Alex would start taking to her more so and Lena herself would be able to get to know the older Danvers sister a bit better.

They fell into a small comfortable silence, both looking out at the stars in the nights sky.

Noticing the light from above them that was on in the bedroom Lena and Kara would be sharing suddenly go out, Lena's mind turned back to Kara and the conversation she knew was going on upstairs in the house. "How do you think things are going up there?" Lena asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Eliza sighed deeply before responding, "Probably not great," she admitted. "Alex means well, but she can be very hot headed and that can come across as borderline mean at times. She doesn't mean it to, but it does, and Kara- she can be very sensitive. Especially when it comes to Alex." Eliza continued in explanation. "They will work it out, they always do… though I would expect Kara may well be a bit distant tonight- from the looks of it she has gone to bed already which speaks volumes." She said, a worried tone in her voice. "That girl has a massive heart, but she forgets to love herself at times and is too hard on herself… she takes things that people say in anger to heart and it hurts her deeply but rarely will she ask for help when it does."

Standing from the swinging bench, Eliza stretched before making her way towards the door, she paused and turned back around to face Lena with a small smile.

"She's going to need a push, not just tonight and not just with this." Eliza said in parting before making her way back inside the house.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slamming her phone down on the table in front of her Alex rested her elbows on her knees, holding her head up in her hands while messaging her temples. Maggie was stood by the fridge having just got a beer out while James and Winn were sat on the couch opposite where Alex was sat, James looking to the floor while Winn was frozen in place a wince on his face.

James had called them all together after hearing from Cat Grant personally, that Kara was taking a two week leave of absence from work, and that when she returned Cat herself would also be returning to make some announcements.

The news had shocked him. This was the first he had heard from Cat in weeks, not only that but Kara hardly ever took holiday, and when she did she always told him about it first.

Why had she gone to Cat about it and not him?

What shocked everyone more though was when arriving to Alex's apartment they found out that not only had Kara taken Leave from CatCo, but from being Supergirl too.

Alex had told them how J'onn had informed her that Kara was only going to be helping out on missions that were absolutely necessary for the next two weeks, emergencies that they couldn't handle themselves only. He had offered no explanation as to why and only told her to expect a call from her sister later that evening.

He had only told Alex this _after_ she had asked him for the tenth time if he had seen her sister anywhere today as she had been trying to get a hold of her.

They had each tried to call her, every time their calls only going straight to voicemail, until finally Alex had received a call from Kara's phone, which Alex had answered quickly and informed Kara she was on speak phone with them all, so they could all talk.

"Hey Ally?" Maggie asked from across the room causing Alex to look up to her sheepishly, "I think you already know this- but that wasn't what I meant when I said listen to what she has to say before chewing her out."

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, "I think I just upset her even more," she said shamefully.

"You think?" Maggie replied with a scoff. "Babe I need you to know that I will always be on your side- no matter what... I love you, but you need to know what you just said to your sister- what just happened there- that's not okay."

"That's not okay?!" Winn butted in loudly. "That's all you have to say? State the obvious why don't you?! Of course, it's not okay! We will be lucky if she ever speaks to any of us again after that." He continued louder while Maggie and Alex just stared at him in shock.

They had never known him to speak this way to either of them- he had never had the guts too.

They had never seen him this upset or angry before.

They continued to stare at him while James just looked to the ground still, looking around the room one last time Winn shook his head before standing and making his way to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out before slamming the door shut as he left.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara had been quiet when Lena had come up to the bedroom they would be sharing for the night. She had still been polite and answered the few questions Lena had asked her with a small smile, but Lena could see the smile wasn't her usual one.

It was forced almost, like a mask- pretending she was okay when she clearly wasn't.

Lena decided to drop it for now. Kara would talk to her when she was ready, from the sounds of it the talk with Alex had not gone as well as she had hoped. Kara just needed time to process everything, and that was something Lena could and would happily give her.

They both had gone about their night-time routines getting ready for bed and turning in to the two separate single beds in the room.

Lena had commented on the beds being single when she first came in the room earlier finding it strange. Kara was very cuddly when she slept, Lena had assumed Alex had been subject to lots of cuddling when they were younger. Or though as she thought on it maybe that was why the beds were single- so the older sister would be able to get some space to sleep at night if needs be. Kara had told her they used to put the beds together sometimes- more so when Kara was going through a bad patch. She had a double comforter spread and blankets for when they did that.

She could tell that Kara hadn't fallen asleep yet even though she was quiet.

She could hear Kara shuffling around every so often trying to get comfortable, she could hear her huffing and sighing occasionally too. At first, she ignored it. Again, she thought her best friend would speak up if she wanted to, if she needed to. Though as the shuffles and sighs became louder she wasn't sure how much longer she could just ignore them.

It wasn't so much that they stopped her from falling asleep, she was tired, and the small bed was comfortable, she could feel herself getting closer to drifting off to sleep.

It was more that she was worried.

She was worried about what was going through Kara's mind right now.

She was worried about what had upset the blonde to the extent that she didn't want to speak and wouldn't ask for comfort when she clearly needed it from her actions. She was worried that Kara was shutting down on her, and that was something she would not allow the reporter to do.

How were they both meant to enjoy this time away and relax when something was clearly bothering Kara as much as it was now?

"Kara?" Lena called out into the silence of the room, "I'm comfortable and will not be moving from this spot- but, I would not be opposed to you moving the beds together if you wanted to," she continued.

Kara didn't respond verbally.

If Lena hadn't had known she was Supergirl she definitely would have after the show she had just witnessed. In the space of what Lena could only imagine was seconds she had felt a pump against her bed. She had felt a whoosh as her comforter was torn away and replaced with a double spread one and a blanket and then had felt a dip on the bed close to her before her eyes met deep blue.

Smiling softly Lena chuckled, "She's fast and strong, who would've thought?" she teased lightly, as Kara blushed at her eagerness to move closer, "Would you like to talk about it?" Lena asked after a silence, shuffling a tiny bit closer towards her best friend.

Kara shook her head in response, "Not yet- I, maybe later?" she asked, seemingly unsure, her eyebrows furrowing as she remembered the conversation she had with her sister earlier causing the crinkle to appear.

"That's okay. You can talk to me whenever you are ready to." Lena assured, "Is there anything I can do to take your mind off whatever is bothering you?" she offered, hating to see Kara so down again.

Kara had been a lot happier this afternoon, she had been radiating her usual sunshine when they had been driving and even more so after they had got to Midvale. Seeing her so sad again so soon was tugging at Lena's heart- she wanted to do what she could to bring a smile back to Kara's face.

Kara was quiet for a moment, staring into Lena's eyes before shyly avoiding her gaze, "Can you- would you hold me?" she asked in a whisper.

Lena didn't respond with words, she just simply shuffled closer again, pulling Kara into her arms loosely at first so they could still adjust themselves into a comfortable position.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kara shuffled around in her arms turning herself to face the other direction before she understood what her friend was meaning with the action.

When Kara asked if Lena could hold her, she meant literally.

She wanted to be held from behind, she wanted to be the 'little spoon' as people would say.

Usually when they ended up cuddling in bed it was Kara holding Lena from behind making Lena the 'little spoon', due to Kara moving her way over to Lena in her sleep and latching on. As Lena would become hot in the night and move away Kara would follow, resulting in them waking up in a similar position to this morning with Kara using Lena's chest as a pillow.

This, right now for Lena, would be a first time.

She wasn't naturally a cuddly person, she had grown to accept cuddles and snuggles from Kara. It was part of who the reporter was, and if being truthful she had grown to like it.

It looked like tonight though it would be Lena doing the cuddling.

Lena being the 'big spoon' and wrapping herself around Kara.

If it was what Kara needed though, she would happily do it.

Shuffling around once more on the now joined twin single beds Lena pressed her front to Kara's back and wrapped her arms around her best friend. She could feel Kara squirming around in front of her, trying to push back harder into her and pulling slightly on her arms.

"Do you need me to hold you tighter?" Lena asked quietly, her breath ghosting over the shell of Kara's ear as she spoke. She could feel Kara nod against her, so she tightened her grip around the reporter's waist pulling her in closer and squeezing her tightly. "Better?" she asked, smiling slightly after feeling Kara still and almost go limp in her arms, her body relaxing.

Kara nodded again, "Thank you," she whispered bringing her hands up to hold onto Lena's arms that were wrapped around her middle and closing her eyes. "Sometimes I just need to be held tighter to feel that someone is there," Kara said quietly, "I feel everything, every little movement- but its just a sensation, I don't feel the warmth of a hug unless it's really tight."

Lena just squeezed her tighter again in response, resting her head on the pillow behind Kara's, her nose nuzzling blonde hair inhaling the scene of vanilla and strawberries- a scent she has come to associate with Kara.

She didn't ask her for more information, she wanted Kara to talk to her in her own time. Lena had asked Kara a lot already and was trying to be careful in not asking too much. Even though she was curious to find out all she could about Kara being Supergirl- one thing that Kara had said earlier was playing on her mind.

Kara had told her part of the reason she hadn't told Lena about her being Supergirl was because she didn't want Lena to see her differently- like the way she felt others did now.

Lena didn't- she still saw her as Kara.

Her Kara.

The Kara she was falling madly in love with even more by the second.

The same Kara that promised to always be there for her and the same Kara that she had vowed to always make smile- even if Kara herself didn't know that.

Kara being Supergirl changed nothing for her. It made her curious- yes. It made her mind want to figure out everything there was to know about Kara and what made her the way she was- but it didn't change Kara.

Lena just needed to help Kara see that and really believe it, that was what this holiday was for.

It was a chance, for Kara to realise she could completely be herself around Lena and that Lena would never judge her or be different with her due to it.

This was why Lena was still acting the same way towards the reporter as she had been before Kara had told her in all certain terms that she was Supergirl and before she herself had told Kara she loved her as more than a friend should.

They would need to talk about both these matters in more detail- she knew that, and she knew that Kara did too even though she wasn't open to talking about them yet.

They would, when they were both ready- but for now, they were just Kara and Lena.

Best friends.

Feeling Kara shift around in her arms again Lena's mind caught up with her after she blinked to focus her eyes. After doing so she could see that Kara was now facing her again, with an amused yet questioning look on her face. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment there," Lena said in explanation with a sheepish smile on her face, her hands moving to Kara's back and pressing hard to keep the pressure that Kara seemed to need right now.

"It's usually me that happens too," Kara said quietly with a small smile.

"Well I guess you are rubbing off on me," Lena responded returning the smile, "You were asking me a question before?" She prompted.

"I was just asking if we could watch something on your iPad?" Kara asked after a moment, "I know you're probably tired, but I don't want to sleep just yet," she explained looking down shyly.

Lena nodded in response rolling over onto her back to grab her iPad from the bedside table and pull up the Netflix account that Kara had already hooked up to it.

She was about to roll back over when she suddenly found herself held down in place by Kara's weight laying on her chest. Kara had decided to roll over and use her like a pillow much like she had found herself in the same position this morning.

Chuckling softly, Lena wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders and handed her the iPad so that she could pick a movie for them to watch. Lena smiled as she felt Kara relax against her as she took the iPad and began searching for a movie.

Lena laughed loudly when she saw what movie the Kara had picked for them to watch, moving her spare arm to rest under her head to see the screen better. "Really Kara? Beethoven?" Lena asked through her laughter.

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed, lifting her head from Lena's chest to glare at her, "Beethoven is a great film!" she insisted her eyes narrowing as Lena just continued to laugh, "Have you even seen it?"

Lena raised an eyebrow in response, "Yes," she began slowly, "you made me watch it last night."

"I did?" Kara asked in confusion.

Lena nodded, before shaking her head in amusement, "Yes, you cried when the puppy was left on his own at the pet store," Lena said with an amused smile.

"That parts really sad," Kara said quietly, "but the puppy is so cute Lena, Oh! We should watch the second film- there's more puppies in that one!" Kara replied excitedly.

Shaking her head with a smile Lena knew she wasn't going to say no, not when Kara seemed to be raving about the puppies and especially not when it made her smile.

Instead of even attempting to suggest another film she just squeezed Kara a little tighter to herself, smiling when she heard the reporter let out a contented sigh as she relaxed further into her hold and started the movie.

For some time, they watched the movie in silence, Lena had taken the spare pillow from Kara's bed to rest her iPad on top of her stomach so that they could both watch the movie and not have to hold the device. Meanwhile Kara had cuddled up impossibly closer, curling up into a ball with her legs tucked up against Lena's side and an arm over her stomach. Lena had found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through Kara's light blonde hair, occasionally scratching her scalp gently with her nails causing Kara to melt even further into her side.

They were both comfortable with each other.

Even though this was normal they could both feel that something had shifted.

Something was different.

Lena's revelation of her feelings was probably the main reason for that.

Kara liked to cuddle, she always had done. Cuddling with Lena had seemed natural recently, it had been happening more and more and the position they found themselves in now was one they had been in time and time again before this.

Now though, even though it still seemed natural it also seemed just that tiny bit more intimate.

Though Kara was still enjoying being close to her best friend, and though she was still relishing in the comfort being in Lena's arms brought to her she couldn't help but feel it was wrong to do so.

She couldn't help but feel that being this close to Lena, especially now she knew how Lena felt for her, would be potentially leading her on. Making her think that Kara felt the same way- when really, she still hadn't even had the chance to properly think about how she felt.

Kara knew that she loved Lena too.

She loved her as her best friend.

She loved the goodness, the greatness that was in Lena.

She loved her eyes, her smile, that infuriating thing she did with her eyebrows when teasing her lightly or trying to question her without actual questions.

She loved the feeling of being in Lena's arms and the safety and reassurance she found in her hugs.

She loved being with Lena.

The thing was- loving someone as a person and being in love with them were two completely different things. There was a fine line between them, and if that line became blurred and they entered something that wasn't truthful to either sides feelings- then everything they had now could be shattered.

Kara knew if she lost Lena she would never be able to cope- it would hurt to much.

She had lost so many people already- and even now she could feel she was losing more.

Things with Alex were strained, even more so after that phone call tonight. Alex had been so mad with her, there was a venom in her voice like when Jeremiah was back, like when they were children and didn't get along.

Alex had told her that leaving the city abandoned was careless, was thoughtless.

That the city and the people in it had come to depend on her because she had pushed for it and leaving them unattended was not an option. Superman didn't take holidays, he didn't take time away from the duties he had created for himself and she shouldn't either. If she felt she needed to them maybe she wasn't ready to be Supergirl. If she was so sure the city would be fine without her then why bother coming back to it- if they could manage for two weeks, then they would manage all together.

Why would she be needed anymore for the city or its people?

Kara understood the hidden meaning in what her sister was saying- it wasn't about Supergirl at all.

It was about her- about them.

Alex was telling her if she left before they had a chance to sort things out then maybe there would be nothing left to sort when she came back.

She was giving her an ultimatum.

Kara knew that from her parting words before they ended the conversation.

When Kara had sighed, exhaling a shaky breath, while trying to hold her tears back as she had told Alex she would see her when she was back in two weeks, Alex had ended the conversation by saying that she might not be there.

That hurt, hearing her say that.

More than the fact that Alex hadn't even apologised for what happened at the bar, she hadn't even spoken about it. She had just gone off on a rant about Kara's intention to leave for two weeks. She had demanded to know where she was going and if she was going with anyone. When Kara had refused to say, she had begun her rant about how Kara was letting everyone down.

By the time the conversation was over Kara didn't know what to think or feel.

She felt beaten down and deflated.

She hurt more inside than she had from the use of Kryptonite.

As much fun as it had been to be with Eliza and Lena tonight she knew she couldn't have even attempted to talk to Eliza without her adoptive mother realising that something was wrong.

As much as Alex had hurt her she didn't want to make Eliza angry with her- she was still her sister and Kara still loved her and wanted to protect her.

So instead she had changed and gone to bed but hadn't been able to sleep, she had been tossing and turning, thinking over the conversation in her mind on a loop.

A continuous loop that didn't break until Lena told her to make the double bed up a while ago.

Then the loop broke and she found herself relaxing some, until now. Until she began to think about it again and worry about losing more people.

She worried that Alex had finally had enough of her and wouldn't be there when she got back- not that she had been there for the last few weeks, months even, anyway.

She was worried about Eliza asking her how the conversation went tomorrow and how she was going to hide how much Alex had hurt her.

She worried that even though Miss Grant had personally okayed her take of leave from CatCo that things would be tense when she returned, especially with James.

She worried that she was going to mess things up with Lena somehow, and that her best friend would end up hating her.

She worried that she was going to end up alone.

Kara was so busy worrying about everything that she hadn't noticed Lena had paused the movie and moved her iPad and the pillow from her stomach. She hadn't noticed that Lena had pulled her even tighter against her side. She hadn't noticed that she had began to cry silently and that Lena had been carefully wiping away her tears.

Not until she felt her best friend kiss the top of her head so softly that if it wasn't for her super-senses allowing her to feel more, she would have probably missed it.

"I'm s-sorry," Kara whispered out tearfully, "I-I don't know why I'm crying," she continued moving to burrow her head into Lena's chest. "I- just… please, don't leave me," Kara said as another sob broke out causing her body to shiver and tremble.

Lena only help her tighter still, dropping another kiss to Kara's head that was now hidden against her chest, "I'm not going anywhere," she said adamantly, "ever," she promised.

Eliza had been right- Kara need a push.

The problem was a push always turns into a fall, no matter how hard you try to keep someone together they need to break before you can help them fix themselves.

Kara needed to break and let her emotions out, so that Lena could help her put herself back together again- just like she had done before and just like she planned to do over the next two weeks while they were away.


	6. A Honest Conversation

Hi Everyone, sorry for the lateness with this chapter, my computer had tantrum and had to go to the computer doctors... he is behaving for now again.

Thank you to everyone for your review, I love your to hear what you think so please keep them coming!

This chapter was hard to write, there are some emotional parts guys, and some really nice ones too :)

I apologise for any mistakes, damn you dyslexia and painkillers!

Please note that next week will be a Tuesday update, as I am away for the bank holiday, a friend is picking me up to take me away for a few days!

* * *

 **Chapter Six – A Honest Conversation.**

 _Take a look in the mirror_  
 _And what do you see_  
 _Do you see it clearer_  
 _Or are you deceived_  
 _In what you believe_

At some point in the night both Lena had Kara had fallen asleep, curled up together in the Supergirl made double bed. When Lena had woken up in the morning Kara was still been cuddled up to her chest, snoring lightly while clutching to her tightly. Lena had chuckled lightly, ignoring her need to pee in favour of pulling Kara in closely and running a hand over her hair as the superhero continued to sleep in her arms. When Kara had woken she had been quiet- though not embarrassed by the position like she had been the day before. She had just simply been quiet and seemingly stuck in her own thoughts.

This Lena saw as an improvement- that she wasn't embarrassed.

Though she enjoyed seeing the bright red blush flush its way onto Kara's cheeks she didn't want the younger woman to be embarrassed by her actions when Lena herself had no problems with having Kara cuddled up closely to her, asleep or awake. She enjoyed receiving the affection she did off Kara, it was new to her, but highly welcomed. Even before she had realised her feelings for the blonde reporter.

After waking and getting out of bed they both went about their morning routines in a comfortable silence, exchanging a few questions here and there but otherwise keeping to themselves as they prepared for the day.

Kara had left Lena to finish getting ready and already headed down the stairs ten minutes prior to Lena herself who only now was making her way down.

As Lena stepped into the hallway at the bottom of the stairs she noticed the house was quiet- she couldn't hear any talking between mother and daughter like she had expected. Making her way into the kitchen she paused in the doorway when she noticed Kara was sat at the kitchen table, her elbows resting on the table surface with her head propped up on the palms of her hands.

Lena smiled while watching Kara, watching her as she was enamoured with staring at the goldfish she had named 'Fredbert' swimming around in his glass bowl shaped tank.

"Hey," Kara said, not moving from her position, or looking to Lena.

Lena startled slightly, before pushing off from the doorway and coming closer into the room as Kara glanced up at her offering a sheepish smile.

Pulling the chair out next to Kara, Lena took a seat, "I forgot for a moment you have super-hearing," Lena told her, "I'll have to remember that in future, will make sneaking up on you rather hard," she continued jokingly.

"Almost impossible," Kara agreed, "Even if you somehow managed to not make a sound walking in I would still know where you are- I'd hear your heartbeat."

Lena's eyes widened for a second, before normalising, "You can hear my heartbeat? I mean, I know you have super-hearing, but I didn't realise the sounds you picked up were so small. I take it noises that seem normal to me are loud to you? And ones that are loud to me must be deafening to you?" she asked, receiving a nod in confirmation from Kara, "That must be- _distracting,_ " she settled on.

"It can be at times," Kara said honestly, "Took ages to get used to, and if I'm honest I still struggle with it…sometimes when the noises get too loud it's comforting that I can hear a person's heartbeat though," she continued. "When I can't sleep I can focus on listening to the heartbeat of someone I'm close to and it helps me relax. It blocks everything else out." Kara explained.

Lena nodded, a smile coming to her face as Kara's tendency to fall asleep curled up to her chest the last few times they had shared a bed making more sense to her now.

Kara glanced up and grew confused noticing the knowing look and smile she was receiving from Lena. "What?" she asked in confusion, "Do I have something on my face?" she continued, the crinkle appearing, "Lena?" Kara asked her voice going higher, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just realised why I have been waking up to find myself with a new occupation as your pillow the last couple of nights." Lena commented with a chuckle.

Kara's eyes widened as she realised she had just given herself away, she blushed heavily, her eyes moving downwards as she dropped her arms, so she could fiddle with her hands on top of the table.

"Hey," Lena called out softly, placing her one hand over the reporters to stop her from fiddling, "It's okay- I'm not mad or anything like that. I really don't mind- if it helps you sleep then I can live with being used as a pillow." She assured softly, a slight teasing tone in her voice but she was still being sincere all the same.

Slowly Kara lifted her eyes to meet Lena's a worried look in her eyes, "It's wrong of me though," Kara said quietly, frowning before looking down again.

"Why?" Lena asked ducking her head down to try and meet Kara's gaze, "If it helps you relax why is it wrong?" she asked further, the teasing tone gone from her voice.

Kara didn't reply, she continued to stare at the table, a thoughtful look on her face as the crinkle only grew more prominent.

Lena sighed squeezing the hands under her own tightly, "Talk to me Kara, please."

"I just- it feels like, I dunno," Kara began quietly, stumbling over her words, "I was upset last night, and the night before… and you were the only person I wanted to be with 'cos you always make me feel better- but sometimes… I mean since the other night- I feel like- am I leading you on?" she asked, struggling to make her question make sense with the thoughts running through her head.

Looking up with a worried expression Kara continued before Lena could respond, "You told me that you _'like'_ liked me, and we haven't spoken about it- but I keep on cuddling you and wanting to be near you- I don't know how I'm meant to act. We're going away together and spending all this time together which I love! I love spending time with you but I'm worried that we haven't spoken about what you have said, and I'm worried that you are going to end up hating me because I can't sort my feelings out with everything else that's going on in my head. I want to be close to you and I want to still be the way we were before- but I'm scared by doing so I'm going to lead you on and maybe even end up hurting you and I don't want to do that." Kara rambled, forgetting to breath like a normal person as she began to tell Lena what was worrying her.

Lena was silent for a moment.

She watched Kara closely while Kara's eyes flickered from her to the table continuously.

"I'm going to make one thing very clear," Lena said slowly after a silence, "you may not remember this from the other night- but when you told me you were Supergirl, I told _you_ that I could and would _never_ hate you." She continued, using her spare hand to lift Kara's chin forcing the superhero to look at her. "I meant what I said Kara- I could never- ever- hate you. So I want you to get that thought out of your head right now," Lena finished sternly.

"But-" Kara began.

"-No buts," Lena cut in shaking her head, "it's not gunna happen," she continued firmly. Taking a deep breath, Lena took one of Kara's hands in her own before continuing, "You're right though, we haven't spoken about what I told you and we probably should- but I don't think we should have this conversation right now."

"My Mom's out, so she wont hear anything-" Kara began.

"-it's not that," Lena cut in quickly.

Lena paused turning to look at fredbert circling his bowl before turning back to Kara who was watching her with a confused expression. "When I told you, in my head it ended one way. It ended with you telling me to leave and never speaking to me again," Lena confessed quietly.

"Lena, I'd never do that, I'd never turn my back on you." Kara reassured her friend quickly.

"I know that now," Lena told her, speaking quickly before Kara could begin one of her rambles. "I do," she continued, "just like you know that I am not angry with you for the secret you kept," Lena added with a small reassuring smile. "Fear can make us hold onto secrets that are unhealthy and cause us upset. Sometimes its better to just be honest, even if its scary at first- I think we can both agree on that."

Kara nodded in agreeance, looking down at Lena's hand that was holding her own for a moment and squeezing it gently before looking back up to meet Lena's eyes again.

Taking a deep breath Lena chuckled lightly, "I'll be honest with you Kara, I didn't really think about what would happen if you didn't react the way I had feared you would," she said truthfully. "I've never had anyone in my life like you before, I've never had someone who believes in me the way you do, someone who has done the things for me that you have." Lena told her lightly, smiling slightly before continuing, "Someone to laugh with, to just spend a lazy day with, someone to hug," she began listed, "so when you came into my life it was a learning curve for me. I learnt to let myself be close to another in a way I had never done before- not even with Jack. It was when I realised that, I knew my feelings for you were running deeper than my feelings for him ever were. I cared Jack, at one point I may have even loved him, but I don't think I was ever in love with him." Lena said honestly, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"It hurt to lose him, but if I had lost you that day I think It would have destroyed me- I knew you were Supergirl even then- but when you were being smothered by the nanobots it wasn't Supergirl I saw- it was you Kara. That was when I realised I was in love with you, more so than I should be." Lena finish.

Kara's eye bulged at the admission, "Lena- that was months ago! Oh my Rao! We started spending even more time together after then because I was worried about you, and then Mo-Mike- no Mon-El, I can call him that now because you know! Mon-El left and I was upset, and you were upset so we cuddled more and hung out more, and all that time you have been feeling this way towards me and I have been oblivious to it all, and probably making things worse and leading you on and- and-" Kara cut herself off abruptly, looking to Lena with wide eyes as her friend burst out laughing. "Lena!" Kara squeaked, "Don't laugh at me! I'm- I feel really bad! You told me you have feelings for me! Then I got drunk and crashed in your bed and touched your boob! Then I broke your sink and now you have taken time off work because of me and then I fell asleep crying into your chest last night- how is this funny! I feel terrible, because I don't know how I feel but I'm still being all cuddly with you and I'm not sure if I'm meant to stop? Or if that will make it worse? I just, I worry that I'm taking advantage of your feelings for me without realising and- I just, I don't want to ever lose you." Kara rambled quickly, with little room for breathing.

After finished she blushed deep red in embarrassment before averting her gaze to the table again, while Lena stared at her with wide eyes. Her laughter having died off midway through Kara's ramble as she realised how worried about this Kara was.

"Kara you haven't been leading me on," Lena said slowly, when Kara still refused to look up she continued, "you didn't even know about my feelings for you until Monday night, so there was no way you could have been leading me on." She assured.

When Kara still refused to meet her gaze she continued, "Yes, a lot has happened in the last couple of days but at no point did I feel like you were taking advantage of my feelings towards you." Lena told her seriously. "You were upset, and you needed me as your best friend so of course I was there for you, I promised you I wouldn't let things change between us and I meant it. I know you are cuddly by nature, I've known that for a long time and I'm used to it from you so if you did suddenly stop I would be worried that I smelt bad or something!" Lena joked, getting a small smile from her friend as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Lena's gaze again.

Lena squeezed Kara's hand again, "You don't have to change the way you act around me Kara, everything will be fine. I think, as long as we are honest with each other about how we are feeling, nothing will have to change- unless it's a change we both want, okay?"

"I don't know how I'm feeling though," Kara told her quietly, honestly.

"That's okay, when you figure things out I'll still be here," Lena assured. "I will always be your friend, and I will always protect you, I promise."

Kara smiled again, "That was my promise," she commented playfully.

"It was, but you should know it goes both ways."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So," Winn said, following Kara out the house and down into the garden, "how are you?" he asked sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

Kara sighed, pushing her glasses up and folding her arms, "Hungry," she replied looking to the side.

Winn had showed up five minutes ago, following Eliza into the house as she returned with ingredients to make pancakes. To say it had been a tense environment in the kitchen when Winn had walked through was an understatement.

Kara and Lena had been playing different songs to see if Fredbert swam faster to different music, Kara wanted to know if her new friend loved music as much as she did. They had been laughing when Winn and Eliza entered the kitchen and Kara had seemed lighter, the earlier discussion having helped ease her worries some.

When Winn entered her laughter cut off, she had stood quickly folding her arms and becoming guarded. When Winn had asked if they could talk she had only nodded in response before turning towards the kitchen door walking out into the back garden.

"Right- yeah. Okay getting to the point. Good idea." Winn responded nervously, wringing his hands together as Kara turned to look at him.

Kara didn't respond, she only continued to look at him waiting for Winn to speak.

Taking a deep breath Winn looked her in the eyes, "I wanted to apologise for being such a bad friend recently. I know I haven't been here for you and I've been distant. I shouldn't have, you haven't done anything to deserve that and I really don't like what has happened to us." He apologised quickly, and to the point.

"I didn't enjoy it much either," Kara replied quietly.

Winn nodded, swallowing hard, "I know. I know you have been struggling and I know part of that is down to me and the way I have been acting towards you. I've really missed spending time with you."

Kara scoffed at that, giving him a look cross between anger and hurt.

"I don't mean to sound harsh- but its not like I haven't tried, you guys are the ones that kept cancelling on me," Kara pointed out.

"I know," Winn said sheepishly, wincing slightly, "and I know its my fault that things have become this strained. Helping James be Guardian was exciting, and when we started out we had so much to learn that it didn't seem like a big deal cancelling one game night here and there," he started to explain, "but then it turned into more. I didn't even realise till the other night that it had been over two months since we last had a game night. It didn't register- and I know that sounds bad, and it is- but, I just, I didn't know how much it was hurting you until I really thought about everything that had been happening."

Kara sighed, she turned to and began to walk towards a bench in the garden, running her hands through her hair as she took a seat. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands looking down to the floor, "Is that what you all think? That this- me being upset is just because you cancelled on game nights and sister nights and any attempt I made for us to spend time together?" Kara asked.

When Winn only opened his mouth speechless and not responding right away she continued, "Because its not okay? I'm upset that you cancel on me, yeah, I am- but I get it, we are all busy I understand that. But lately it just feels like I try to make time for all of you and you can't be bothered to do the same with me. I mean at the DEO just last week I tried to talk to you, and you told me you were busy, and we would catch up later, which was fine. But then five minutes later I see you with Alex, laughing and joking around and the later that you promised me, well that never happened. Then on Monday, I saw you all at the bar and I learn from Steve that you've been there every week, the same place, the same time, for weeks." Kara told him, finding herself frustrated that her friends couldn't see that this had been building for a while now.

Winn found himself gulping as he listened to Kara speak, realising only now that this was worse than what he had thought. Kara was more hurt than he had realised, and he could tell that a simple apology was probably not going to cut it this time.

Kara was usually very forgiving; the few times Winn had needed to ask for her forgiveness it was granted quickly and easily. He doubted that was going to be the case this time, and if honest he didn't blame her. As he listened to her speak he began to feel ashamed at his actions and how careless they must have seemed.

"We meant to invite you- really we did. We all got our wires crossed and thought someone else had invited you and none of us realised till Maggie told us what you said," Winn said quickly, trying to explain what had happened as he walked closer to the bench.

Kara pulled her feet up on the bench, and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging herself tightly, "I know- J'onn told me." She said with a shrug.

Stepping closer again, Winn took a seat on the bench next to Kara, turning to face her, "We should have realised something was wrong when you didn't show up, we should have asked you about it and not just assumed you were busy or angry with us for cancelling on you."

"Why didn't you?" Kara asked, resting her head on her knees and staring out into the garden.

Winn opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of how to answer, "I- I don't know," he said finally, truthfully.

Kara nodded, continuing to stare out into the garden, "I messaged you every week when you didn't show for game nights," she said quietly, "and only then would you tell me you were cancelling. I'd sit at home, alone, watching the clock and the door, waiting for you and the others to turn up. After an hour I'd send you all a group text, then the replies would come in about half an hour after that in the first few weeks, then they started coming later and later, until last week when no one replied at all."

Kara paused for a moment, turning to look at Winn.

"I was worried about you," Kara told her friend, "and then the next day at the DEO when I asked you where you were, you just told me you got caught up and forgot. You didn't even say sorry; you didn't say sorry for not texting me back, for making me worry, for not even telling me that you had to cancel. You just said you were busy, you're always just busy, all of you."

Winn didn't respond right away, after a moment he looked to the floor, finding it difficult to look Kara in the eyes. "I- I didn't know you were worried, I didn't mean to make you worry, we didn't mean to make you worry," Winn said quietly, a frown on his face.

"I lost my family when I was thirteen Winn, you of all people know that leaves a scar," Kara replied, turning on the bench to face him as she spoke. "I was lucky enough to find a great family here, but I worry everyday about losing the people I care about. I worry about you and James when you are out there being the Guardian, I worry about Alex whenever she leaves on a mission, I even worry about Maggie when she's working, and we aren't even that close. I worry about all of you and when I don't hear from you in days on end I start to imagine the worst," Kara told him truthfully.

They were quiet for a moment.

Winn continued to stare at the ground unable to keep eye contact when he could tell his actions had hurt his friend so much, while Kara turned to look back towards the house where she could see Eliza and Lena watching them from the kitchen window, attempting to be discreet.

The sight made Kara smile softly, "On Monday I got all these really random gifts sent to me," Kara told Winn, her voice lighter as she remembered the events, "I thought it was you guys apologising, but Alex had no idea what I was on about, James just said you had already apologised- even though you hadn't," Kara said, sighing as Winn looked up to meet her eyes sheepishly. "It turned out it was Lena sending them… even though she has been so busy with work she still made time for me every week, at least once a week if not more. She'd noticed how upset I'd been, and the anniversary of the day we met was coming up, so she put together all these little gifts for me to find, to make me smile and to make sure I knew how much she valued our friendship." Kara explained with a smile, glancing back to the window for a moment.

"That was really sweet of her," Winn said softly. A slight tone of surprise in his voice as he turned to watch where Kara was staring, noticing Lena and Eliza both in the window.

Kara smiled sadly, "Yeah it was- the sad thing is though, I was so caught up with worrying about my friendships with you and James and how things were with Alex that I didn't see it. I didn't realise until she came to my flat and told me in person," Kara told him with a humourless chuckle. "When she told why she had sent all the gifts I felt so bad I burst into tears, because there I was, feeling alone, and abandoned, when Lena had just put together something so thoughtful and so kind for me- and I had no idea." Kara finished with a sigh.

Winn didn't respond.

They sat in silence again for a moment, both just staring out into the garden.

"She cares about me," Kara began again after a silence, "Alex, James- even you have told me to be careful because she's a _Luthor_ and I'm, well, _me_. But while you were getting together without me and not bothering to see why I wasn't there, she was there for me. When you cancelled on me whenever I tried to hang out, Lena made time for me. When I cried myself to sleep after speaking with you all on the phone last night- Lena, a _Luthor_ held me, a _Super_. She knows, she has known for a while even without me knowing that she knew, and still she is there for me. She doesn't care- to her I'm still _Kara_ and she _cares_ about _me_ \- all of me- not just the Super part."

Winn stared at Kara in shook.

Lena knowing that Kara was Supergirl isn't what shocked him.

Kara's words of how Lena cared for her shocked him- not because she cared, but because to him it sounded like Kara thought that he didn't care.

It sounded like Kara thought none of them cared about her.

Turning to face Kara properly Winn frowned in worry, "Kara- I – do you really think we don't care about you? That I don't care about you?"

Kara sighed, standing from the bench, "Look, I appreciate you taking the time to come and see me, and I know you're sorry- but I need some space."

Kara took a few steps back towards the house, turning to face the house fully with her back to Winn, who she could hear had stood from the bench.

"Alex is probably right, I probably am being childish, and selfish, and letting the city down, but I can't keep going on like this and trying to pretend everything is fine when it isn't." Kara said truthfully.

Lena's words from before in her mind. About how being honest about her feelings would always be better, even if it was scary. Though she didn't want to hurt Winn, she knew she couldn't lie to him and keep pushing how she felt down.

Winn took a step closer to Kara, "That's why I'm here, I want to make things right," he told her. "None of us agreed with Alex and what she said to you last night- she was out of line. Even Maggie said so. I gave her an earful then left and came straight here. I didn't even know if you would be here, but I went and got a bus ticket anyway. I remembered you saying once, how sometimes you liked to go back to Midvale and watch the stars from the roof because you find it relaxing, and I guess I hoped you would be here." Winn finished, trailing off as Kara turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised and crossed arms.

He gulped, before continuing, "Alex doesn't know I'm here," Winn promised, "no one does. I ran into Eliza in town while trying to navigate my way around, she saw I was worried and brought me back with her. I won't tell anyone you're here, or that Lena knows, you said you need space and I respect that, I respect you."

Kara sighed, crossing her arms tighter, "I'm not staying here, it's a pit stop- Lena's taking me somewhere just the two of us," Kara said, looking back to the house where Eliza and Lena were still watching carefully.

"You shouldn't hide things from Alex, she'll know," Kara said, turning back to face Winn. "Don't ruin your friendship with her on my account, I would prefer to tell her about Lena knowing myself, but I'm not going to ask you to ruin your relationship with her for me."

Winn frowned, taking a step closer, "You're my friend too Kara, I'm sorry I made you doubt that. If you need space I'm happy to give that to you, and I'm happy to make sure you keep it- I won't tell Alex anything- or James, I won't tell anyone." He promised.

He took a deep breath, before stepping closer again.

Winn reached his hand out as though to touch Kara's arm then retracted. Looking at Kara he could see she was guarding herself and closing herself off to him.

"I get that I've hurt you, and words probably don't mean a lot right now, but I _do_ care. Maybe when you get back to National City, when you're ready, we could talk? Try and fix things? We can spend some time together just us, so I can show you that I really do care?" Winn asked hopefully.

Kara nodded after a silence, folding her arms tighter around her stomach, "I'll call you when I get back," she offered quietly looking to the ground.

Winn watched his friend for a moment, watched as her shoulders tensed and her arms quivered as she hugged them tighter around her middle. "Can I give you a hug, before I go?" He asked, hating that he felt the need to ask. Before he would have just hugged her, they were friends and Kara was always affectionate, but right now he wasn't sure if she would appreciate that level of contact from him. Not when he was the one who caused her the pain in the first place.

He sighed, with watery eyes as Kara only shook her head in response, declining.

"Would you like me to ask Eliza, or Lena to come out?" Winn asked glancing up the house where they were still watching for a moment, before looking back to Kara. He knew she needed someone, he knew her well enough even after the little time they had been spending together recently to know she was desperately needing someone to hold on to.

This time Kara nodded, the fact she wanted them and not him right now hurt him and made him want to cry, but he did understand it. He had hurt her and right now she didn't want him to comfort her she wanted space and time.

Lifting him one hand, he motioned for them to come out before turning his attention back to Kara, "Lena seems pretty awesome, I'm sorry I haven't given her much of chance, when you get back I'd like to fix that too." Winn said quietly, turning to watch as both Eliza and Lena made their way down the steps from the kitchen door into the garden.

"I hope you have fun with her on holiday, I'll see you when you get back," he said in parting, giving Kara's arm a squeeze before walking away as Eliza made her way across the lawn.

He offered Eliza a tight lipped smiled as he passed him, taking a deep breath as he heard Kara let out a sob as soon as her adoptive mother reached her. Turning back to look over his shoulder he could see Eliza had wrapped Kara up in her arms and was whispering in her ear while rocking her from side to side gently. Turning back around Winn continued to make his way down to the bottom of the garden intending to leave.

He passed Lena who was talking on the phone, noticing that she gave him an unimpressed look as he passed- a look that could rival Alex's any day.

He was about to leave when he heard Lena calling him back by his full name of Winslow, rather than Winn. As he turned to face her he could see Lena had paused her conversation and had the phone pressed to her chest, so the person on the other line could not hear.

Lena took a step closer to Winn before beginning to talk, "I don't know the full extent of what has been going on between you, your group of friends and Kara- all I know is that in the last three days she has been deeply hurt over things that you and your friends have done." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I would like to ask that you do not make it a forth."

"I understand you call yourselves the 'Super-friends'," Lena half asked, half stated with a raised eyebrow, "perhaps it would be an idea to focus less on the _Super_ and more on the _friend's_ aspect." She told Winn with a pointed look, before turning away to continue her phone call.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had taken Kara sometime to calm down after Winn had left, after finally vocalising the way she had been feeling for a long time to her friend she had felt drained and emotional. Being in her adoptive mother's arms as Eliza held her tightly helped her feel less alone but it wasn't until she was back inside, sat between both Eliza and Lena that she started to properly calm down.

Of course, eating over thirty pancakes made by Eliza helped too, but it was more being close to the people she knew without a doubt cared for her that helped the most.

Eliza had held her tightly outside, she didn't need to be held that way inside, she only needed to know that Eliza and Lena were close by. They sat together on the couch, Kara in the middle with her head resting on Lena's shoulder, holding onto one of her hands as Lena's thumb rubbed over her knuckles gently. Eliza on her other side, absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down Kara's one leg that was tucked up next to her.

They didn't talk, just sat together, watching a documentary about astronomy that Eliza had recorded the other night. After a while Kara began to laugh at the jabs both Lena and Eliza threw at the TV when the commentator said things they knew to be wrong. Eventually as her mind calmed Kara found herself joining in to, earning an impressed look from Lena at her knowledge, and with that look she knew they would talking about the stars and astronomy a lot over the next few days.

After watching the show Lena and Kara had gone back upstairs to finish packing up from last night, and after some persuasion Eliza had got Lena to agree to let her give them a lift to the docks so that Lena could leave her car safely on the driveway rather than a public car park like she had planned. Kara knew the main reason Eliza suggested it wasn't so that Lena's car would be safe, but rather to ensure she would get to see them again before they went back to National City. She didn't comment on it though, she laughed quietly giving her adoptive mother a knowing look as Eliza smiled back at her with a wink.

After driving them to the docks Eliza had pulled both girls into a hug, causing Kara to laugh as Lena blushed with wide eyes not knowing what to do. They waved to her from the boat as they left the docks and Kara smiled as she noticed that Eliza didn't get back in her car to leave until Midvale itself could no longer be seen from the boat as they sailed off into the distance.

That was over two hours ago now, and still Kara had no idea where Lena was taking her.

Kara smiled as she leaned on the bars over the side of the boat. She was glad Lena had suggested this trip, it wasn't until speaking to Winn that she realised how much she did need a break from it all.

She felt more relaxed right now than she had done in months.

She could smell and feel the salt water splashing up the side of the boat as they travelled against the waves. She could hear the gulls squawking above them flying towards their own destination. She could feel the sunrays warming her skin and filling her cells with energy. The busy sounds of the city were getting further and further away with every minute they were out on the water.

It was peaceful, it was quiet, and it was relaxing.

Lena's boat was impressive, and Kara would expect nothing less from her friend. It was spacious and luxurious but not overly flashy. It was clean and comfortable and had everything you needed to make the trip enjoyable. Lena had told her she'd had the boat since collage.

Originally, Lena brought it with some of the money left to her by her father to annoy Lillian- but after the first trip out on it she realised it was good for more than annoying her mother. When she was particularly stressed out with her workload she would arrange a time to go out on the boat to the destination she was taking Kara to today, and just relax.

Lena said she had been meaning to go again for some time but her current workload had not let up, until now. Kara knew that really her workload probably had still not let up, and that Lena had pushed it aside to make time for the trip because she wanted to help her. Kara didn't say anything though- she knew that Lena had been working a lot harder than normal recently and was glad her friend was taking the time to relax, even if she did have some blame in the sudden trip away.

Kara smiled as she heard Lena making her way over to where she was stood, her smile growing as felt Lena bumping her shoulder with her own.

"Thousand dollars for your thoughts," Lena said lightly, with a raised eyebrow.

Kara laughed, "Isn't the saying a penny for your thoughts?" she asked looking to Lena.

"True," Lena said nodded, "but I am rather rich, offering you a penny would seem like an insult," she quipped.

Kara chuckled at that, turning to look out at the water again, "I was just thinking that I'm really glad you suggested this trip," Kara said after a moment, "it's peaceful being so far away from the city, its relaxing." She paused for a moment before turning back to Lena again, "I was also thinking that even though today was hard- like really hard," she emphasised, "I'm glad it happened."

Lena smiled gently, "Care to elaborate?" she asked, bumping Kara's shoulder again.

"Talking to Winn, being honest with him about the way everything made me feel was hard, but now I have, I feel lighter for it?" Kara explained, though sounded unsure about what she had said. "I don't know if that's the best way to describe it, but it just feels like there is less weighing me down now, you know?"

Lena nodded, "I do," she said turning to look out at the water with Kara, "it's the same way I felt after telling you how I fell about you, I felt it again today after we had our conversation."

"Me too," Kara agreed. "I know there is still more to talk about out, more to figure out, but knowing that we can be honest with each other and still be like this," Kara said, gesturing between herself and Lena, "it makes things less scary." She finished.

Lena smiled, turning back to face Kara, "It does, we can still be best friends, we are," Lena said, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders, "everything else we can figure out along the way."

* * *

 **AN: So... what did we think...**


	7. A Goodnight Kiss

**Hi All, I am sorry for this being so late! Those of you who also read Small Problems will know I was back in hospital due to a complication with an injury, I am fine now though, I think! And home too, Woo! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, please keep doing so I love to hear your thoughts and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: A Goodnight Kiss.**

 _Some people got the real problems_  
 _Some people out of luck_  
 _Some people think I can solve them_  
 _Lord heavens above_

Winn felt as though his heart was heavy as he sat on the bus back to National City.

He felt as though he should have done more, and a lot sooner too. He hadn't truly realised until that moment in the garden when Kara refused to let him hug her how hurt his best friend was.

That was what she was to him.

Supergirl- Kara Danvers- was his best friend.

Out of all his friends- the ones that were closest to him in National City- Kara was the one he had always felt closest too. She was the one he told everything, she was the one that was always there for him through everything with his father and more.

Even though they had patches where things were hard, and feelings were hurt they always bounced back from it- until today. It had been a real eye opener for Winn when Kara refused to hug him.

There in that moment, it felt like maybe from this one they couldn't.

Too much time had passed with nothing being done about the situation only making the gap between their friendship even bigger. Kara had been hurting and feeling abandoned by those closest to her while Winn had no idea about the damage his actions were causing.

Which only made it that much worse, and only made him feel that much guiltier.

The fact he had failed to notice what was happening was part of the reason things had gotten so bad in the first place- Kara was right, he out of everybody should have realised how much Kara valued their time together. Alex too through knowing Kara for so long- but him more so as he had lost his family too when young, he had surrounded himself with friends to make a new family just like Kara, and he too had been ignored and forgotten about when younger.

Kara had tried for weeks to initiate game nights and other nights for them to spend time together, and she was ignored. Kara tried to talk to him, like she had said, and she was ignored again.

He hadn't meant to ignore her- but that didn't change the fact that he had.

Winn sighed as he watched the trees go by outside the bus window, he could feel the cold of the glass pressing against his forehead where it rested- which was a welcome coolness against the hot feeling of anger he had running around his head directed at himself.

He had meant what he had said before.

He was going to find a way to make this right and make sure that Kara knew that he did care about her. He was going to find a way to make Kara believe in him again the way he believed in her.

He just had to figure out how.

He knew Kara, and to her the little gestures and actions always meant more to her than words ever could. So that was how he was going to show her that he cared. Through his actions.

Words would help, but actions would always speak louder than words ever could- especially to Kara.

With that in mind, he smiled to himself as he quickly took his phone out and began to type out a text message. He knew it wasn't going to be a quick fix, he was going to have to work to earn back her trust and her forgiveness.

Which meant he had to start right away.

 **To: Kara Danvers**

 **Hey, I know you are probably going to keep your phone off and you may not even get this until you get back to National City, but on the off chance you do turn your phone back on while you are away I hope you are having a great time. Both of you. I'll see you when you are back.**

 **Watch this space- I will be planning something so amazing even Supergirl would be amazed!**

 **You're my best friend Kar, I do care.**

 **Always remember that x**

 **Message sent: 16.49**

 **Received:…**

After finishing his message and hitting the send button, Winn continued to look through his phone, opening his web browser to search for upcoming events he knew that Kara would like.

He wanted to take her out, just the two of them to spend time together. Like he should have done before. It shouldn't have gotten to this stage for him to realise the lack of effort he had been putting in to their friendship.

He can't change the fact that it did- all he can do is make sure that this does not happen again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara gasped as she looked around the beach-side mansion, that Lena had just informed her they would be staying in, in awe. She had never seen a place like this on earth, though as she looked around the mansion she found herself remembering her home back in Argo City on Krypton.

There rooms were large and spacious, with large open plan hallways and large windows letting in plenty of light. As she spun around looking up she could see elegantly decorated ceilings and beautiful oak staircases. Looking around the mansion made her feel like a child again back in her home, surrounded by so much light and so much beauty.

The home was beautiful and looked expensive.

It was almost like a palace- it was big enough to be one that was for sure.

A chuckle from beside her snapped her out of her daze and caused her to turn to look at Lena with a sheepish expression, "Sorry- it's just so beautiful… it reminds me of home," Kara admitted softly with a large smile.

Lena's eyes widened at the comment.

She could tell from the way that Kara had said the words that she wasn't talking about her home on earth. Having been to her flat and her Eliza' she knew for a fact it was nothing like either of the homes Kara had here on earth- other than the fact it was close to the beach.

Or in this case, literally on top of the beach.

"What was your home like?" Lena asked gently, "You don't have to tell me," Lena said quickly noticing her Kara's smile drop quickly, "I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me," Lena apologised.

Kara shook her head, "No- it's just… it's been a long time since anyone has asked me about Krypton and my home," Kara explained, "I mean I still get asked stuff but it's more…" she trailed off not sure how to word what she was trying to say.

"Work related?" Lena offered, receiving only a nod in response she sighed taking a step closer towards Kara, "you should feel comfortable and able to talk about your home whenever you want to. You can with me, if you want to- I hope you know that?" Lena said, wanting to make sure Kara knew she could talk to her- always.

Regardless of the things she had admitted the other night Lena wanted Kara to know that when she said they would always be friends and that nothing had to change she had meant it.

Kara smiled gently, taking a step closer to Lena herself, and engulfing her in a hug. "Thank you," Kara said quietly into Lena's neck, sighing happily as she felt Lena wrap her arms around her back holding her closely. Stepping back from the embrace Kara smiled again, looking around the mansion of a house they were going to be staying in for the next couple of weeks, "I'm surprised you haven't moved out here for good- it's amazing Lena." She commented.

Lena laughed at that, "It would be rather hard to run L-Corp from so far away," Lena told her, a slighting teasing tone in her voice. "Why don't I show you around, you still need to pick which room you want to stay in," Lena suggested, holding a hand out for Kara to take.

Smiling Kara took the offered hand, feeling a tingle in her skin when Lena entwined their fingers together before leading them towards the first large sweeping oak staircase.

As they began to climb the stairs Kara looked up to the first floor and could see another staircase that looked as though it lead to a second floor. As they got higher up the staircase towards the first floor Kara could see no doors, only five different hallways on the first floor and a large decorated landing with banisters overlooking the staircase they were walking up.

"Lee, how many rooms are here?" Kara asked, the crinkle appearing on her face as she took in how truly large the place was.

Lena chuckled again in response swinging their hands together as they reached the top of the staircase, "Including the Master Bedroom there are ten rooms in total. Each hallway leads to a room, and there are another five up on the second floor- you can take your pick of any room you want."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Danvers- So I just heard from James that apparently Lena Luthor is not taking any interviews for the next two weeks as she is away.**

 **Sawyer- Luthor took a holiday! She must be evil and planning something!**

 **Danvers- Maggie I'm being serious here, it's strange.**

 **Sawyer- Not really Danvers, so she takes a break for two weeks. No harm in that.**

 **Danvers- The same two weeks Kara decides to leave.**

 **Sawyer- Again, no harm in that.**

 **Danvers- What if they're together?**

 **Sawyer- Pretty sure it was you that convinced me your sister is not gay…**

 **Danvers- Not like that!**

 **Danvers- Just away together?**

 **Sawyer- So what if they are? Does it really matter?**

 **Sawyer- They're friends, friends take holidays together sometimes.**

 **Sawyer- They may not even be together, could just be a coincidence.**

 **Danvers- I don't know how but I just know they are away together.**

 **Danvers- It's too much to be a coincidence.**

 **Danvers- It would explain why J'onn was being so cagey about letting me know Kara's plan to go off without telling anyone.**

 **Sawyer- Now you are just reading into things.**

 **Sawyer- J'onn didn't tell you because Kara wanted to talk to you herself- like she told you last night.**

 **Sawyer- So what if they have gone away together? They are both adults, they can do what they want.**

 **Danvers- She should have told me that's why it matters.**

 **Sawyer- Babe, when exactly could she have told you?**

 **Sawyer- You didn't really give her much of a choice last night, and after what you said to her I doubt she will be calling you back anytime soon.**

 **Danvers- What happened to you always having my back.**

 **Sawyer- I do.**

 **Sawyer- I love you, you know that.**

 **Sawyer- It's because I love you that I'm telling you this- you went too far last night. You know it, Winn was right to get angry with you, he only said what I was thinking.**

 **Danvers- So you're taking Kara's side?**

 **Sawyer- No, I'm not taking anyone's side.**

 **Sawyer- There are no sides to this Alex.**

 **Sawyer- You were wrong, and you need to fix it. That is all there is to it.**

 **Sawyer- Now if you want to talk to me about ideas on how you are going to do that great, but if you are just going to keep trying to make new things to rant about your sister over then sorry but I am not going to help you with that.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The evening had been pleasant, the air cool but not too cold and the night sky was clear allowing them to see the stars as they had been laying stretched out on a blanket on the beach.

After spending some time looking around the mansion and choosing a room to stay in Lena had told Kara she had another surprise in store for her this evening- providing she wasn't too tired of course.

Kara had only smiled in response and blushed under the attention Lena was giving her, her smile growing even more when she realised part of the surprise was food. Lena had organised for a five-course meal to be cooked and served to them under a small pergola that had been set up on the beach. They had eaten together talking and laughing with a beautiful sea view, drinking wine and relaxing.

It had been perfect, Kara felt so relaxed and so happy, and what made it all the better for her was seeing how relaxed and happy Lena seemed as well. Usually when they ate together they both were feeling the strains and stresses of their lives in National City- but tonight they both had felt so free.

After they had eaten, and the empty plates had been cleared- all polished off by Kara of course- they had then moved to lay on a blanket Lena had brought out earlier under the star night sky to talk and stargaze. Eliza had told Lena earlier on that day while the two of them where alone how much Kara used to enjoy stargazing on the beach, so when Lena had looked up the weather forecast and found out the sky should be clear she had gone into planning mode right away- setting up tonight's dinner plans.

Tonight had been perfect for them both- they had lay on the blanket together with Kara pointing out all the consolations that Eliza and Alex had taught her. They had spoken of how the stars were different on Krypton. When Kara had pointed out the spot in the sky where Krypton would have used to have been seen, Lena had softly brushed the tear that fell down Kara's cheek away, squeezing her hand in silent support.

They had stayed out looking up at the sky until they both became tired, and Lena had began to shiver even though she was still insisting she was not cold. It was then they had folded the blanket and retreated into the mansion. Both retiring to their rooms, which ending up being in the hallways next to each other up on the second floor.

Lena was just finishing up checking a few last emails from the day as she got ready for bed, with her mind only half on the task at hand while she found herself smiling as she remembered the evening she had just spent with Kara when there was a sudden knock on the door that caught her attention.

It was a soft, almost timid knock.

Chuckling slightly Lena called out to the person on the other side of the door, knowing instantly who it was, "You can come in Kara."

Opening the door, Kara stepped in slowly, crinkle in place, "How did you know it was me?" she asked in confusion before shuffling into the room and closing the door behind her.

"The staff you saw earlier were only in for dinner, they left hours ago- just you and me here now," Lena replied placing her iPad down on the bed beside her.

Stepping closer, Kara looked out the window before turning back to Lena, "Isn't that dangerous?" She asked, worried for her friend.

It was a big house, what if someone had snuck in? What is something happened to Lena and she for some reason didn't hear it? Or what if she was called away and couldn't help?

"Well, with Supergirl staying with me I think I couldn't be safer, don't you?" Lena asked with a small smile, lifting a pillow to place behind her back as she sat up in the bed more.

"I guess that's true," Kara agreed with a bashful smile, "but what if there's an emergency and I have to go back to National City- you'd be on your own," she stated.

Lena smiled softly, finding Kara's worry for her sweet, "If that happens I can always take the boat over to the next island, the house keeper who looks after the property for me lives there. She wouldn't mind me stopping by for a while if needs be," Lena assured her friend.

Kara nodded in response, stepping closer again.

Lena took a moment to look her friend over, finding Kara to be completely adorable in the pyjama's she was wearing that had little smiley ice-cream cones on. She found her attention drawn to the slightly worn looking stuffed dog plushie that Kara was holding tightly in one hand.

"Kara?" Lena asked slowly, "who's your friend there?" she continued with a small smile.

Kara's eyes widened as she looked down to notice she was still holding the stuffed dog plushie, she blushed hard, "Um- I kinda forgot I had him with me," she mentioned lifting a hand to scratch the back of her neck.

"Does _he_ have a name?" Lena asked, a tone of endearment in her voice, but no mockery.

Pulling the plushie closer to her chest Kara looked to Lena quickly before looking back to the floor again, "Krypto," Kara whispered out, "originally his name was fudge I think? He was Alex's, she gave him to me on my first night on earth. I had a nightmare and I was too scared of my strength to let anyone try and comfort me, so Alex gave him to me. She said it was so I had something to hold when I got scared," she explained softly.

Lena felt her heart melt at the story, she could just imagine a younger Kara clutching Krypto the stuffed dog just as she was doing now.

Though as she continued to watch Kara she found herself wondering why Kara had the plushie now.

Had something on the island frightened her, or was It just that Krypto had turned into something Kara always took on trips with her? Lena hadn't noticed the plushie last night, or if honest any night before that she had spent over at Kara's flat.

She found herself suddenly remembering something Kara had told her when they were outside earlier. She remembered Kara telling her how she felt relaxed here on the island and that was different for her. Kara had told her how usually she was nervous in a new place as it reminded her of when she first landed on earth. The change in location, the change in noises and smells would overwhelm her senses at times and make her nervous.

Was that why Krypto was here? For if Kara became overwhelmed? Was that why Kara seemed almost shy stood before her right now holding the plushie? Was being alone in this new house in a new area making her nervous after she found herself alone in the room she had chosen?

"Kara?" Lena called again, prompting her friend to look up at her, "Is being in a room on your own something that is making you nervous?" She asked, receiving a small nod in response, "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Lena offered.

Lena laughed as she found she didn't get a verbal answer, only a show of Kara's speed again as the reporter used her super-speed to run to the bed and slip under the covers next to her, creating a small gust of wind as she did so. Lena looked down to find Kara snuggling Krypto, hiding the redness of her cheeks behind his worn brown fur as she lay curled up next to where Lena herself was sat.

Reaching a hand down, Lena ruffled the worn fur on the plushie while pushing it down slightly, smiling as Kara looked up to her.

Kara offered Lena Krypto, allowing her friend to inspect the stuffed plushie closer while she continued to watch her, "Thank you," Kara said after a moment. "I felt so relaxed earlier I didn't think it would make me feel nervous being here, but then when we both went to bed and I was alone I tried to focus on your heartbeat so I could sleep, but my mind was too active," Kara explained beginning to ramble as she spoke.

Shuffling down in the bed slightly, Lena moved her pillow back to where it was before, so she could rest her head on it and turned to face Kara. She placed Krypto in the space between them and began to dance him around on the bed causing Kara to smile at her antics.

"Well now you can relax," Lena told her softly, "Krypto and I will be with you for as long as you want us, there's nothing to feel nervous about," Lena promised lightly, with a wink before moving Krypto around to fake kiss Kara's cheek. "So, first night nerves aside, what do you think of our holiday house for the next couple of weeks?" Lena asked.

Shuffling slightly closer, Kara reached out stroking Krypto's worn fur absentmindedly, "It's amazing Lee, thank you so much for bringing me here- and for tonight. It's so peaceful here… it's a completely different atmosphere to National City- it's quiet," Kara said honestly.

Lena chuckled softly, "There's a lot less people here than there are in National City," she stated.

Kara nodded, Lena had told her earlier that this mansion was the only building on the small island. There were other islands not far away that had more people on them, but this island, its beach and the mansion were private. The staff that had been here before lived on one of the nearby islands and had come overly specially to help prepare and serve their dinner.

A dinner which if Kara was being honest, seemed more than just a friendly dinner. It had seemed almost romantic, especially after they had finished eating and began to stargaze telling each other stories of their childhoods.

"Lee?" Kara asked after a silence.

"Hmmm?" Lena replied, pushing Krypto's head down slightly so she could see Kara.

Taking her stuffed dog plushie back, Kara moved him lower down on the bed so that she and Lena could talk easier without having to look over Krypto's head, "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did darling," Lena quipped with a small chuckle as Kara pouted at her response, "but you can ask me anything you want, you know that," she continued sincerely.

Frowning slightly, Kara tried to think of the best way to ask her question, "Tonight, when we had dinner, and when we looked at the stars after- I, it kind of felt like- was it a date?" Kara asked, fumbling over her words slightly as she played with Krypto's ear with her one hand, while her other hand rested under her head. "It's just- it felt romantic?" she asked, unsure if she was expressing how she had felt correctly.

"It wasn't meant to be," Lena said, "I didn't like seeing you so upset earlier and I wanted to do something our first night here to help take your mind off everything- though I would be lying if I said it didn't feel like a date when we were watching the stars together. There was definitely a romantic feel to the night we just had, you're right, " Lena confessed.

Kara nodded, though didn't offer a response right away.

She found herself stuck in her own thoughts while remembering the night.

She had enjoyed it, it was the happiest she had felt in a long time. It had felt so easy and carefree spending time with Lena- just like it always did.

As they had looked up at the stars Kara had found herself glancing at her friend out of the corner of her eye and would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how beautiful Lena was under the moonlight. The light from the sky reflecting on her face, making her look soft and almost angelic.

"I didn't intend for it to be like a date," Lena said, her voice breaking through Kara's thoughts, "and I meant what I said when I told you I don't expect anything from you- but I need you to know I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight," she said gently, "I enjoyed getting to know Kara Zor-El and hearing about Krypton," Lena finished.

"I did too. Hearing the stories you told me of growing up with the Luthor's made me realise there is still so much we don't know about each other," Kara replied. "It was nice talking to you about everything and not feeling like I had to hide who I was," she admitted quietly, "I wouldn't say no, if you wanted to do something like that again," Kara continued slowly.

Lena smiled in response, "I wouldn't say no either," Lena agreed, "out of interest," she continued lightly, "what would your response be if I was to plan an actual date?"

Kara paused, thinking for a moment.

She looked at Lena deep in thought before answering, "What would we do if we went on an actual date?" Kara asked.

"Probably something similar to tonight," Lena answered with a small smile, her heart beating in joy due to the fact Kara didn't all together dismiss the idea. "We'd go have a nice dinner somewhere quiet and private, just us… we'd maybe watch a movie after, or look at the stars again… we'd talk and get to know each other better," Lena listed, describing a night similar to the one they just had. "Then at the end of the night, I'd walk you up to where you are staying for wherever our date may take place, and maybe- if you were okay with it- I'd kiss you goodnight."

Kara kept eye contact with Lena the whole time she had described her plan of an actual date. She blushed at the mention of a goodnight kiss, though she found that the idea of Lena kissing her wasn't unpleasant. In fact, as she thought about the date Lena had described, she found herself thinking that it sounded perfect.

It sounded like something she would enjoy a lot.

It sounded like something she would enjoy doing with Lena.

"I think… maybe…. I think- that would be nice," Kara said quietly after a long silence.

Lena shuffled closer, resisting the urge to lift her hand and stroke a strand of blonde hair away from Kara's face, "What part?" Lena asked curiously, hoping she hadn't just gone too far.

"All of it," Kara responded after a moment.

Looking down at Lena's lips for a moment Kara paused before looking back to her eyes, "Dinner… a movie… talking while watching the stars again…" Kara listed, the plan Lena had just mentioned. She paused again and blushed a deep red, "Finishing with a goodnight kiss sounds nice too," she admitted quietly.

Lena nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, "Kara?" she asked softly, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" she continued.

Looking into Lena's eyes Kara hesitated for a second, taking a moment to think about what she really wanted before answering honestly, "Yes, I think I'd like that a lot."


	8. A Sense of Security

Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday, I may have gotten a bit too tired and fell asleep mid edit! But finished now and I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all who are reading, hope you are enjoying! Thank you to those who are leaving reviews too! Please continue to do so, I love hearing from you!

Again, sorry to say this story is unbeta'd, I apologise for any mistakes in spelling and so on...

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – A sense of security.**

 _I'm no prophet or Messiah_

 _Should go looking somewhere higher_

 _I'm only human after all_

Lena stretched, making a noise akin to a cat as she shifted her body slightly, popping the bones her joints back into place with little cracking noises as she did so. Lena loved that first morning stretch- there was nothing more satisfying then when you stretched, and all your little bones and joints flexed back after a good night's rest.

While moving she had noticed that there was a weight on her chest, a weight that was blowing a steady puff of air every few seconds against her neck.

Opening her eyes, Lena looked down and smiled at the sight she was met with.

A mass of blonde hair was sprawled across her chest as Kara lay curled into her side, using her chest as a pillow once again. Kara had her one ear pressed against Lena's chest, making the CEO smile as she knew that Kara had been listening to her heartbeat again. Kara's head was angled upwards slightly, making the puffs of breath that she exhaled hit against Lena's neck, due to her resting her chin against the side of the blonde's head. Kara's one arm was thrown over Lena's stomach, her hand griping tightly to the material of Lena's sleep shirt while her other arm was tucked up close to her own chest, holding on to Krypto the stuffed dog.

Kara looked peaceful, and that brought a smile to Lena's face.

She likes feeling as though she was able to offer her friend a sense of security, especially in sleep.

It hadn't gone un-noticed to her how the less Kara had seen of her friendship group lately, the more tired she had become, the stress and worry of what was going on clearly leaving her unable to sleep.

Kara may be Supergirl- but she still needed sleep.

Maybe not as much as everyone else but at some point, if she didn't find a way to rest she would have trouble functioning just like Lena herself would and did when this was the case for her.

After Jack had died, Lena had struggled to sleep. She had been withdrawn and tired and pushed people away- not that there were many to push away to begin with. Kara hadn't let her though- she had battled her way through the walls that Lena had placed up around her heart and pulled her out of a very dark place. It was in that time, when Lena finally let the walls fall, and when she finally let Kara Danvers into her heart that she realised the depths of her feelings for her best friend for the first time. She realised she was in love with Kara.

Lena sighed as she melted into the feeling having Kara close to her.

Waking up like this- hearing the waves splashing outside and seeing the sun light streaming in through the window from outside- was relaxing.

It was a feeling she could get used to.

She felt warm and energised. She felt so unbelievably safe but at the same time so wanted as well, with the way that Kara clung to her.

Having Kara close like this made her feel complete.

Lena relaxed into the mattress below her, wrapping the arm she had around Kara's shoulders just the little bit tighter, keeping her pressed up closely against her chest and smiled even wider.

Last night had been perfect- it had been everything she had hoped for and so much more.

Kara agreeing to go on a date with her had to be one of the best things she had ever heard come out of the reporter's mouth. It made Lena feel giddy inside, it made her mind run with ideas of how to make this date the best it could possibly be.

While she had been truthful when she told Kara that she didn't expect anything from her, she was going to try her hardest to woo the girl that was fast asleep curled up next to her right now.

She hoped that tomorrow when she woke up, she would be able to know for sure what the feel of Kara's lips against her own felt like- rather than just imagining it.

Lena was pulled from her thoughts by Kara grumbling in her sleep as she shifted around on the bed. As Lena looked to the clock on the bedside table she could see it was still early- while it was her usual time to wake, she doubted that Kara would wake for at least another few hours. Kara enjoyed her sleep, whenever she stayed over Lena usually found herself waking up hours before the reporter.

As she looked downwards, Lena could see blonde's eyes were still shut.

Kara was still fast asleep, however, she continued to grumble and almost whimper in her sleep, shifting around and pulling herself practically on top of Lena's chest as her face began to show the tell-tale signs of fear. It was then that Lena realised that Kara was dreaming, and whatever she was dreaming about was causing her to become fearful.

It was clear to see Kara was not dreaming about puppies and rainbows right now.

She was having a nightmare.

Quickly wrapping both her arms around Kara, Lena squeezed her tightly as she remembered that Kara needed the pressure to be tight for her to feel it.

Kara continued to whimper in her sleep, her face finding it's way into the crook of Lena's neck as the muscles in her back became taunt and twitched with every noise she made.

Lena frowned as she began to rub her one hand firmly up and down Kara's back, keeping her other arm wrapped tightly around the small of her back. She waited a few minutes, holding Kara close and rubbing her back while shushing her softly, hoping it would be enough to calm her dreams so she could continue to sleep for a while longer.

The whole time Kara continued to whimper, her breaths coming out in shuddering panicked pants as her body continued to twitch and tremble.

Lena was about to wake Kara, not being able to bare witnessing the girl she loved so deeply suffer through such fear- when suddenly, with one last shuddering breath, Kara quietened. The whimpers stopped, and her panicked breathing evened out as her body now turned into a dead weight as she lay completely on top of Lena.

Even though Kara had quietened, and her breathing had calmed, Lena continued to caress her back soothingly, kissing the side of her head softly as she felt Kara's muscles relax under her hands. Lena closed her eyes, dropping another kiss to the side of Kara's head before resting her cheek against blonde hair as she allowed the warmth of Kara's body pressed against her own lull her back to sleep.

A few more hours of sleep won't hurt them, and currently with the way that Kara was laying on top of her, she knew she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon- not that she really wanted to anyway.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Winn skidded down the hallway as he rushed into the DEO, he had already missed one day of work yesterday and knew that being late on a second day would only make him appear worse. Sighing in relief as he entered the hub not seeing J'onn in the building yet, he slumped down into his chair and let his tense shoulders relax.

"Agent Schott," J'onn called from the floor above, making Winn jump and whirl around on his chair with a hand close to his chest in fright, "a word please," J'onn continued, already walking away to his office.

Winn frowned as he stood from his chair, hoping that J'onn would be understanding. He hadn't missed work before and he liked this job- he really didn't want to be fired.

With his head down, Winn walked up the stairs and made his way slowly towards J'onn's office. He knocked once before entering the office quietly, closing the door behind him before shuffling his way over to the table in the room and taking a seat opposite J'onn.

J'onn didn't speak, he only looked at Winn.

Gulping slightly, Winn swallowed nervously, "I want to apologise for not coming in yesterday and for not contacting anyone of my whereabouts," he began slowly. "I know I should have, but I just- with everything that had happened on Monday and then Tuesday night, I wanted to check on Kara- I wanted to clear the air with her and make sure she was okay."

There was a pause as J'onn continued to look at Winn.

Winn was expecting him to ask about what happened Tuesday night, he was expecting to be told it was not an excuse to miss work, he was expecting to receive a lecture.

"I see," J'onn said, "and how is Kara?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back slightly in his chair.

Winn wasn't expecting that- though maybe he should have.

He knew that J'onn liked to show a tough exterior, but underneath it he cared a great deal.

Winn sighed, looking down, "She's- she's really hurt," he admitted, "more than I think any of us realised," he continued shamefully.

 _We should have realised, us not realising is half the problem. Myself not realising is why she thinks I don't care anymore,_ Winn thought to himself, becoming angry with his cluelessness of the situation before his visit to Midvale.

J'onn nodded, "I had a feeling she was, this has been building for a while- while I try not to meddle in work relationships here at the DEO, I had tried to speak to both you and Alex about this before," J'onn continued seriously a frown in place.

He wanted to question the junior agent about why Tuesday night had been a concerning factor in making him want to check on Kara. J'onn knew that Kara had planned to call Alex and explain why she was leaving, he now feared that the call may not have gone as well as he had hoped it would have- for either of them.

J'onn knew that Alex could be hot headed at times- to put it lightly- especially when it came to anything concerning Kara.

At times Alex could be far too quick to judge and would come down too hard on the young superhero, while Kara herself would take the things that were said to her out of anger, and frustration, or sometimes even fear to heart.

In the time J'onn had worked with Alex it was clear to see that on some level Alex still held a small amount of resentment for her life being uprooted when she had gained a new alien little sister. Though Alex may not mean to do so, sometimes she would take that resentment out on Kara without realising what she was doing with the things that she said.

The problem was that afterward Alex would bury her feelings, and so would Kara.

"I know- I just didn't realise what you were meaning at the time," Winn answered honestly, regaining J'onn's attention, "she thinks that we don't care about her anymore- she thinks we only see Supergirl and not Kara," Winn recalled sadly.

That was the part that had made him feel the worst. When Kara had alluded to her thoughts that she did not believe that they cared about her anymore.

J'onn's eyes widened at the revelation.

While he had been able to see that Kara was struggling and she was hurting and had tried to help the best he could without becoming to interfering- he had no idea it had gotten bad enough for her feelings to run so deep and for her feeling of self-worth within their group to be so compromised.

Sighing deeply, J'onn took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Well it seems like we have a lot of ground to make up- all of us," he said, feeling bad that he had not made more of an effort to step in when he noticed that Kara had been acting more withdrawn and less like herself. "While I would prefer that these types of _situations_ ," J'onn began carefully, "are sorted outside of working hours- I think you did the right thing taking the initiative to go and see Kara," he continued after noticing how devastated Winn looked.

"I am sure that will have gone a long way in reassuring her that you do care," J'onn told Winn truthfully, before sighing. "It seems the rest of us could learn to take a page or two from your book in this matter," J'onn continued appraisingly. Standing from his seat J'onn offered the junior agent a small smile, "I only ask that you try to let us know of your whereabouts in future, for if this was to happen again," he finished, before dismissing Winn with a nod in the direction of the door.

Nodding with a thankful smile, Winn stood from his seat and made his way to the door.

As he stepped outside, clicking the door shut quietly behind himself, he let out a sigh- that had gone a lot better than he had expected.

Pushing off from the door he had been leaning against, Winn walked to the staircase intending to make his way backdown to his desk before stopping suddenly. He frowned as he noticed Alex stood by his desk, smiling at him with a small wave as though everything was fine.

He found himself feeling angry at how she didn't seem to look affected at all by what had happened. Though as he thought about it, she probably didn't even realise anything was wrong- just like he hadn't at first.

He doubted Alex had any idea how hurt Kara really was, and how much her words had probably made her younger sister even more sure that people only cared about Supergirl- and not her.

Huffing slightly, Winn turned and walked the other way.

He couldn't deal with Alex right now, he knew he would have to soon- but for today, as childish as it seemed, he didn't want to talk to her.

The conversation he planned to have with Alex was not one that should be carried out in the work place- no matter how angry he was with her for what she had said to Kara on Tuesday night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Lena woke two hours later her mouth felt dry, in fact as the sleep cleared from her mind she realised she felt warm all over.

It was as though she was sleeping next to a fire.

As she become clearer of her surroundings Lena realised why- Kara had moved around more while they were both sleeping. She had wrapped herself even closer and had ended up laying on Lena much like a koala bear. Her arms and legs were draped over the side of her new Lena shaped mattress and her head was tucked under the CEO's chin as she slept peacefully. Krypto was still tucked under her one arm, causing him to be squashed between both Kara and Lena's chests. Lena herself still had one arm around the reporter's back, her hand laying softly against Kara's one shoulder blade, but as she realised where her other hand was laying her eyes widened in shock.

Lena flexed her hand slightly to make sure she was correct in her assumption, gently squeezing soft flesh as she did which made Kara groan slightly. The noise caused Lena to whip her hand away quickly, and stare at the offending body part accusingly. She had been asleep, so surely her hand had grown a mind of its own and done this on by itself, right?

Lena found herself blushing as she realised that her hand had been on Kara's ass.

The blush only growing more as it dawned on her that she had just squeezed her best friend's butt- though in all honesty the feeling of doing so wasn't unpleasant.

She had always admired the way the pants that Kara wore hugged her hips and showed off her backside beautifully. That admiration though, did nothing to stop the embarrassment she was now feeling, and though the situation was not funny- at all- she couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she realised that she was apparently just as bad as Kara when it came to accidently groping friends while they slept.

Where Kara it seemed was a boob kind of girl, it appeared she was a butt kind of girl.

Almost as though Kara could feel her embarrassment, the blonde began to shift, moaning slightly as she woke up. Lena stayed still as Kara moved around on top of her a little bit before lifting her head and looking at her with a confused look on her face.

As Kara took in her surroundings and realised she was laying on top of her best friend, using Lena like a matrass, her eyes widen in surprise. With a squeak that Lena found far too adorable, Kara quickly scurried off her chest and moved herself back down on to the bed, a bright red blush colouring her face causing Lena to chuckle.

Lena thought she had blushed hard just then as she felt the heat in her cheeks after realising where her hand was- it appeared though that Kara still beat her in the brightest blush department. Lena couldn't help but feel a little smug that she had got away with the positioning of her hand and that Kara now seemed too embarrassed about her sleeping position to even question where Lena's hand had been- if she had known that is.

"I know I said I didn't mind being your pillow- but I think I draw the line at a mattress," Lena teased lightly, turning her head to the side to meet Kara's eyes. She found she couldn't though as Kara was hiding her face behind her hands, Krypto near her on the bed. "Darling, are you okay?" Lena prompted.

Still nothing.

"I was joking- please don't be embarrassed- you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Lena said quickly. _Unlike my uncooperating ass grabbing hand,_ she added as an afterthought in her mind.

She found herself instantly feeling bad for her teasing as she realised just how embarrassed Kara was. She had thought they had turned a corner yesterday morning regarding this when Kara had seemed more at ease waking up cuddled up to her in Midvale- it appeared they hadn't quite yet.

"I think you were having a nightmare earlier, you looked distressed, so I wrapped my arm around you to try and comfort you and you moved closer. You must have done so again when I fell asleep," Lena explained as she rolled over onto her side, "Kara, will you look at me, please?" she asked, taking Kara's hands in her own and gently tugging them down from her face.

They looked at each other for a moment after Kara had let Lena move her hands away, both staying silent. Kara looked over Lena carefully, while Lena looked back at her in concern at the frown she could see on her best friend's face.

"Did I hurt you?" Kara asked quietly, almost shamefully after a silence.

Lena frowned, confused by the question. "No. I got a little hot," _and bothered…_ Lena thought to herself, "but you didn't hurt me, or crush me, or anything like that," Lena assured quickly.

Kara nodded, the crinkle making its appearance on her face as she looked deep in thought, "You're sure I didn't hurt you?" Kara asked again, "I don't have control of my powers while sleeping, sometimes I can float or grab onto things too hard," she admitted swallowing as she looked down.

"You didn't hurt me- if you had grabbed me too tight I would have woken you up," Lena assured her further, watching Kara's face carefully before continuing, "has this happened in the past?"

Kara nodded glancing back up before looking away again, "Sometimes I have dreams about what happened to my home and its like I'm back there again in my pod, spinning around into space as Krypton explodes all around me," Kara said truthfully, frowning as she spoke about the dreams she had more often than she let on to anybody if she was being truthful. "One night, a few years after the Danvers adopted me, I woke up to screaming…I thought it was me screaming- but it was Alex. I'd been squeezing her so tightly I had broken three of her ribs. She couldn't move away from me because I was clamped around her," Kara explained shamefully, "I just- when I woke up and was that close to you and you said it looked like I was having a bad dream, I got scared I had hurt you- I don't ever want to hurt you."

Lena shuffled down on the bed slightly, moving so her face was only inches from Kara's own and softly laid a hand on Kara's side, her thumb rubbing up and down absentmindedly, "You didn't hurt me, I promise," Lena told her, "and you won't- I trust you Kara."

Kara stared past Lena's eyes deep in thought, playing with Krypto's ears, "Alex trusted me too, that didn't help her," Kara replied quietly after a moment.

"That was a long time ago Kara, you have probably grown into your powers a lot more than what you had back then," Lena said encouragingly, "I trust you," she repeated, "I know you won't hurt me- I think you need to learn to trust in yourself more," Lena said softly but firmly.

Lifting her hand from Kara's side, Lena gently brushed away a strand of blonde hair before cupping the reporter's cheek, she smiled as Kara's eyes snapped back to her own at the contact.

Lena used her thumb to gently trace the crinkle that was still present on Kara's face, "Put that crinkle away, you're meant to be relaxing Miss Danvers."

Kara smiled at the comment, "I am- relaxed that is, I'm just a little worried as well," Kara replied honestly, maintaining eye contact.

Lena smiled, returning her hand to Kara's side again, squeezing gently, "You don't need to worry. Not with me, okay?" Lena said softly, earning a nod from Kara after a moment. "Was it Krypton you were dreaming about this morning?" Lena wondered out loud, asking even though she knew Kara may not remember.

Kara shrugged lightly, "Probably," she replied, "whatever you did must have stopped it from making me panic too much otherwise I would usually wake up," she admitted.

Lena felt her heart swell in pride at hearing that.

As horrible as it was for Kara to be plagued with nightmares from the memories of her home exploding, knowing that she had manged to help Kara sleep through the nightmare and kept her calm enough to stop her from waking in a panic was a great feeling.

Kara deserved to feel the level of safety and security herself that she managed to bring to so many people daily by being Supergirl. She deserved to have a person to cling to when things got scary and upsetting, and Lena was more than happy to be that person for her in any way, shape, or form.

Lena was pulled from her thoughts by a loud growling noise that made her burst out laughing as Kara coughed lightly, blushing.

"Hungry?" Lena asked in amusement.

Kara didn't manage to respond before her stomach, which growled again- even louder than before.

Blushing harder, Kara nodded her head in answer to the questioning look she received from Lena before laughing herself as her stomach grumbled more.

"Do you have a lion in there?" Lena asked, causing Kara to laugh in amusement at the question, "No seriously, I think your stomach just roared," Lena teased lightly.

Kara only laughed harder rolling over onto her back pulling Krypto with her, "That's just the warning noises, you don't want to know the noises my stomach can make when I don't eat," Kara replied, turning her head to look back at Lena, a relaxed look on her face as she smiled sheepishly.

"Hmmm," Lena responded, resting her elbow on the bed to hold her head up on her hand, "I suppose it would be cruel to withhold food from you in order to find out," she continued earning a pout from Kara at the suggestion of withholding food.

Kara's stomach only growled louder again in response, causing Lena to laugh once again as Kara looked at her sheepishly, "Can we have pancakes?" Kara asked, "Please?" She added with a cheesy grin.

Lena chuckled. "Yes, we can have pancakes- for you, we can always have pancakes," she agreed lifting herself up from the bed, "I better go make them before your stomach eats me," she teased as she made her way to the bedroom door.

Before leaving she could hear Kara say, "We wouldn't eat Lena, that's just silly, right?"

Whirling around with a look of amusement on her face, Lena found Kara still in bed rubbing her stomach.

"Did you talk to your stomach?" Lena asked incredulously, giving Kara a knowing look.

Kara blushed. "N-no," she stuttered, "I was talking to Krypto."

Lena only continued to watch Kara.

Her one eyebrow raising, the smile on her face turning into a smirk as Kara blushed under her gaze.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Lena turned and left the room "Come on, you big goof- let's get you fed!" she called her over her shoulder as Kara scrambled out of the bed to follow after her.


	9. A Change

Hey all, sorry for this chapter being a day late, I kinda honestly crashed out asleep really early last night... anyway, my apologies again, but we are here now with the next chapter! Thank you to all who are reviewing, please keep doing so I love to hear from you all.

In this chapter, Kara calls to check in with Eliza, which leads to her admitting something she had been keeping from everybody and Winn and Alex have a run in at the DEO... hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Please note I have no beta for this story, any mistake are my own and I am sorry if you find any, I think I have got them all, hopefully...

 **Reader Info: _Writing in bolt italics is speech from a phone._**

 **Warnings: References to implied money trouble, and potentially dangerous eating habits.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: A Change.**

 _Maybe I'm foolish_

 _Maybe I'm blind_

 _Thinking I can see through this_

 _And see what's behind_

 _Got no way to prove it_

 _So maybe I'm blind_

Kara smiled as she sat on the rocks looking out at the sea front, the sun was beaming down from above and the gulls were squawking loudly as they flew overhead dipping into the deep blue ocean before flying back up again. It was so peaceful on this little island, hearing the waves crash up the rocks and foam along the beach was soothing, almost as soothing as the excited heartbeat she could hear coming from the mansion.

Kara was both nervous and excited about tonight.

She did not regret saying yes to going on a date with Lena- that was one thing she was sure of. What worried her was how it was going to change things between them, and whether that change was for the better or the worst when it did inevitably happen.

Kara hadn't lied when she told Lena the sound of a goodnight kiss was nice, it was. It was something she had been thinking about ever since Lena admitted her feelings on Monday evening.

Seeing the smile that made Lena's face glow last night, when she had said yes to this date tonight was amazing and utterly breath-taking. Kara had always known her friend was beautiful- but when she smiled with such raw happiness shining through, it was like nothing Kara had ever seen before.

She honestly looked the happiest Kara had ever seen her, and when she saw that smile on her best friends face she had felt proud to have been the one to put it there.

Seeing Lena rushing around the mansion making different calls with that same smile on her face after breakfast this morning had made Kara smile herself. Lena was putting so much effort into making tonight perfect- Kara found herself just hoping that she would live up to it, and that she would be worth all this effort.

Lena had been so engrossed in her phones that she hadn't noticed Kara watching her, as she ate the stack of pancakes that had been left for her to finish after Lena had eaten a modest amount of five herself. She hadn't noticed that Kara had been smiling while listening in to her conversations and trying to figure out what she was planning.

At least not until she had laughed when hearing Lena ask for comfortable camp beds.

The thought of Lena Luthor using a camp bed at all utterly hilarious. Let alone the fact she expected the beds to be comfortable.

Hearing Kara's snort of laughter, Lena had looked up quickly and told the person she was talking to that she would call them back, before quickly ushering Kara out of the mansion telling her that she wanted tonight to be a surprise.

Lena had been the one to suggest that Kara take a walk along the beach, and Kara had only smiled more when she knew what Lena was really saying was listen to the waves and stop eavesdropping.

Which is how Kara found herself here on the rocks now, looking out over the ocean.

She had decided to take a seat and call Eliza with the phone J'onn had given her, wanting to check in with her adoptive mother properly as she knew Eliza was likely to be worried about what had happened yesterday before they left for the island. Kara smiled widely as she heard the familiar click of the line being connected on the other end of the phone, "Hi 'Liza," Kara called down the phone before her adoptive mother could even greet.

Kara often did the same thing to almost anyone that she called, she had in the past ended up saying 'hello' to a person's voicemails before by accident.

Eliza chucked down the phone, _**"Hello Kara, you'll have to excuse me, I have you on loud-speaker as I just got back from doing some shopping,"**_ Eliza explained.

"Oh," Kara said guiltily, "is this a bad time?" she questioned, not wanting to take up Eliza's time if she was busy.

" _ **Of course not, sweetheart- you know I always love to hear from you,"**_ Eliza assured as the sounds of ruffling could be heard in the background. _**"So, what's the island like, you didn't say much in your text yesterday? Are you having a good time? Is Lena making sure you're eating enough?"**_ Eliza questioned. Kara laughed at the questions, though not answering them yet, _**"I'm doing it again, aren't I?"**_ Eliza asked quietly, letting out a long sigh afterwards. _**"I don't mean to be overbearing, I just worry about you, and Alex too. You girls are both so thin! You looked even more so than usual when you were here the other day, I just like to make sure you are taking care of yourself properly,"**_ she explained apologetically.

Looking down at the rocks, Kara began to trace the patterns she could see on the cliff tops. "You always make sure I take care of myself, and that others around me do to even. If I don't need it as much as others I appreciate that you always look out for me," Kara said with a sad smile, her voice soft, knowing that could very well be part of the reason why Alex gets so angry with her sometimes.

"It's really pretty here Eliza, you'd love it," Kara continued dreamily, her voice sounding more excitable, "There's all these little wild flowers and the ocean is a deep blue like what you see in the movies! It's quiet and private, and I just feel so relaxed here- I feel like I can breathe here… and the house we're staying in is amazing! It's like a palace Eliza! It's got these big sweeping staircases and all these beautiful pictures and sculptures, it has ten rooms, ten!... there's so much light 'cos of these big open windows and- Eliza… it reminds me of home… in a good way…" Kara trailed off, looking out into the ocean as she spoke.

The sounds of cupboards opening, and closing could be heard from the phone, _**"It sounds beautiful Kara, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself from the sounds of things, and I'm glad its bring you some peace,"**_ Eliza commented lightly, her voice sounding as though she was smiling, _**"and Lena is taking care of you? You're eating enough?"**_ Eliza prompted further again.

"She's been amazing, we stayed up stargazing last night after eating a five-course meal together… okay I'll be honest I may have eaten a couple of her courses for her… but the food was just so good!" Kara exclaimed brightly, smiling at the memory of the dinner they had shared together.

She could hear Eliza chuckling down the phone at her enthusiasm over the food and chuckled herself a little as well before taking a deep breath. "Eliza… she asked me about home… about Krypton," Kara said seriously, "It felt nice to talk about it again, properly- I feel at ease with her… and I know Alex doesn't mean to, but its hard to talk to her about it now… I only ever get asked stuff when its something the DEO need to know. It was nice to just talk about my life as Kara Zor-El and to feel like someone was listening because they wanted to, not because they needed to." Kara confessed lightly, choosing her words carefully.

She didn't want to paint Alex in a bad light, but as she began to talk she found she couldn't stop the words from coming out.

She had held all these feelings in for so long that ever since yesterday, when she had come clean with Winn about the way she was feeling, she was finding it hard to stop doing so.

Eliza sighed sadly down the phone, _**"I had no idea things had become so strained between you girls, I'm sorry to hear it's been like that for you Kara- it shouldn't be,"**_ Eliza said, her voice sounding strained, as though she was holding back a lot of emotion, _**"I know you don't want me to get involved Kara- but I'm worried about the two of you, this isn't be good for either of you. Have you spoken to Alex at all since the other night?"**_ Eliza asked.

"No- not yet," Kara said. "I just- I don't think I can right now, and I think if I do I'll just make her angry, and I don't want to do that," she continued frowning, "I'm sorry Eliza," Kara apologised.

" _ **Kara you have nothing to apologise for,"**_ Eliza assured immediately.

"Alex is your daughter though, I shouldn't be talking to you about her like this, it's not fair on either of you," Kara said, worry in her voice.

She didn't want to put Eliza in the middle of everything that was going on.

She didn't want to cause a wedge between Alex and Eliza like she had done unknowingly when she was younger. She never meant to come between them then, and she hated that she had.

She knew it was her fault that things had become so strained between Alex and Eliza up until they recently sorted things out. No what how many times Eliza told her it wasn't, she still believed it was.

Just like she believed it was her fault that Jeremiah was taken by Cadmus.

" _ **You are too Kara. You're both my daughters, and both of you can always come to me with anything even if its hard- especially then,"**_ Eliza assured her further, speaking firmly but reassuringly. _**"I can understand if you don't want to do so now, you're on holiday and trying to relax, but maybe when you come back to pick up the fish Lena got you we can sit down and have a proper talk about everything that has been happening back in National City?"**_ Eliza asked softly.

Kara gulped, there had been a lot going on recently.

A lot more than she had even admitted to herself.

She wasn't sure if she could tell Eliza everything, but she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop, not even it she wanted.

Eliza just somehow always seemed to know when she was lying.

Kara struggled with what to say, she didn't know what was best to do so decided to change the conversation as best she could, "How's Fredburt?" she asked suddenly.

The fish that Lena had gifted her being the first thing to pop up into her mind.

" _ **He's fine sweetie, I've been feeding him like you asked and still have him sat on the kitchen table,"**_ Eliza answered after a pause.

"Could you send me a picture of him?" Kara asked quickly, its not that she didn't believe Eliza, she just wanted to see for herself that he was okay.

Eliza chuckled lightly down the phone at the request, _**"I'll send you through a picture later, if you promise to think about what I said?"**_ Eliza compromised.

 _Busted,_ Kara thought, _I thought I had got away with distracting her for a moment._

Kara smiled, "I'll think about it," she promised. "I'll think about, maybe, turning my usual phone back on in a few days and sending Alex a text too- but no promises on that one!" Kara exclaimed, knowing if she didn't say that, then Eliza would expect her to do so right away.

Eliza chucked again, _**"Well I can't ask for more than that, can I?"**_ she asked jokingly, before pausing, _**"maybe when you get back you can also let me know how things are going with Lena,"**_ Eliza said after a small silence in a sing-song voice.

Kara coughed, spluttering on air, "I- Eliza- what? I don't know what you are talking about! Why are you using that voice? Why would anything be going on with Lena?" Kara asked, trying to save herself from the earlier stutter.

 _How does she know?_

 _How does she always know these things before I even figure them out in my own mind?_

" _ **Kara,"**_ Eliza began softly _ **, "you have such a beautiful heart, please don't hide from it, please don't hide it from others. It's very clear to see that Lena likes you a great deal… and I think I know you well enough by now, to know that those feelings are not entirely one sided."**_ She continued gently.

Kara was silent for a moment, she looked back to the house deep in thought before returning her attention back to the conversation at you hand. "I'm not sure what to do, I like Lena- she's my best friend. Other than you she's one of the few people I feel I can truly be myself around- I don't want to ruin that by changing things," Kara said with a deep sigh.

" _ **Change doesn't have to be a bad thing Kara, sometimes change can be for the better- don't dismiss an idea before even trying it. If it's a change you think you may like, then I think you owe it to yourself- and to Lena- to try."**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Winn."

Winn sighed, she'd be at this for a while now. He wasn't going to answer, he was going to continue to ignore her and finish his work, then go home.

"Winn."

It had been like this all day. It was trying all his patience to keep his cool and not snap at her to shut up right now. Childish or not he did not want to deal with this here.

He was too angry.

"Winn! Will you stop ignoring me?!"

Sighing Winn turned around on his chair, "I'm not ignoring you Alex, I just have nothing to say right now," he stated tiredly.

It was a lie.

He had been ignoring her, but what else could he say?

' _Hey Alex, I'm ignoring you 'cos I'm pissed that you have been a cow to your sister after the lot of us basically ignored the fact that she existed for the last few weeks….'_

Yeah, that wouldn't go down well.

"Right, so that is why I have been calling your name for the last five minutes…" Alex drawled out in response, "now, do you want to tell me the real reason?"

Alex was feeling fed up, she had been trying to get his attention all day and he either kept walking out of the room that she had just walked into, or just ignored her completely.

He was acting like a child. He was acting like Kara had the other night on the phone.

Ignoring and running away from issues that needed to be dealt with.

Winn stood from his chair, "This is _not_ a conversation I am having here with you," he said firmly.

Alex sighed. "Are you still moody about the other night? Kara will be fine-"

"She is not fine!" Winn yelled out, cutting Alex off.

The chatter that had been surrounding them in the DEO's hub went deathly silent as all heads snapped around to stare at the junior agent in shock.

Alex's eyes widened at the outburst, "Winn," she hissed, "keep your voice down a little," she continued, motioning with her eyes to the fact they were not alone.

Winn went to walk away, before clenching his jaw and deciding against it. "You know what? No. Why should I?" He said to himself, as he turned back to face Alex. "I told you I didn't want to have this conversation here, but you just have to push all the time, don't you?" Winn spat out angrily.

"Just like you push Kara. You push her and push her and then you wonder why she wants to get away for a couple of weeks! I know I'm not innocent in this- I've hurt her deeply with my own actions but at least I care! Do you?!" Winn yelled angrily, drawing the attention of other agents that were on the floor above them, who quickly turned to watch the scene unfolding from over the railings.

Alex folded her arms over her chest, feeling self-conscious as she noticed that they were being watched from all angles. "She's my sister of course I care. I also happen to know her a lot better than you, so I know she will be fine," Alex countered, her voice low, anger present.

She didn't like that Winn was insinuating that he knew Kara better, she had known Kara for over thirteen years now.

Kara was her sister- not his.

She had been the one to help Kara when she first got to earth- not him.

"Really?" Winn asked incredulously. "Then you will already know that she thinks we don't care about her anymore, I take it? No? Okay, so you already know that she feels as though all we care about is Supergirl, and that we don't see her as Kara anymore? You don't know that either? How about the fact we caused her to worry, and to think we were all hurt when we couldn't be bothered to message her to cancel games nights, and other nights that were set up?" He asked in quick succession, his voice raising with each question.

Alex didn't answer.

She couldn't, as truthfully, she didn't know that.

She had no idea.

Winn shook his head in disappointment, "Yeah," he muttered, "I didn't think so."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara's head whipped around to the left quickly as she heard a scuffle on the rocks behind her, she chuckled slightly as she was met with the sight of Lena balancing and trying to right herself on the rocks.

"Really? You're laughing at me? What If I had fallen in the ocean? Then would you be laughing?" Lena grumbled slightly as she moved closer, battling her way past the rest of the slippery rocks to take a seat next to Kara.

Kara smiled, "Yes," she answered honestly, "though I would be laughing as I carried you to safety," she continued flexing her muscles in her arms.

Lena raised an eyebrow in response, "Alright then Supergirl- let's see how quick those reflexes are," she quipped, moving forward on the rock she was sat on.

She barely managed to more an inch before Kara had her arms clamped round her with a loud _**'No!'**_.

Lena chuckled, placing her hands over the arms wrapped tightly around her middle, "I was only playing, I wouldn't really do that to you," Lena said lightly.

"Not funny," Kara mumbled, speaking the words into Lena's back where her head was resting, "you're mean," she continued, pouting.

Laughing harder, Lena took Kara's hands in her own, slowly untangling the Kryptonian's arms from around her middle and turning to the side to face her better. "I'll make it up to you later, darling," Lena said softly, before blinking and clearing her throat, "-and before you ask. Yes, I do know how that just sounded, and no- it wasn't meant in that way," she continued, blushing.

Kara giggled at the sight of the small amount of blush that was now colouring Lena's cheeks, "It's usually me that says those sorts of things by mistake," Kara teased lightly, earning an eye roll from Lena.

"Yes, well, what can I say? You just have that effect on me," Lena returned quickly, "how was your call with Eliza?" she asked after a pause.

Kara smiled, shifting around to sit shoulder to shoulder with Lena, though keeping one of the CEO's hands in her own as her thumb absentmindedly traced the soft skin of Lena's palm. "It was… interesting," Kara admitted with a chuckle.

"She's taking good care of Fredburt," Kara said seriously, before digging out her phone again, "she sent me a picture of him," she revealed, bringing the image up on her phone and showing it to Lena, who smiled shaking her head.

"That's good, I'm glad," Lena commented.

Kara nodded, "She asked me what the island was like," she said after a moments silence, "and she asked about you," Kara admitted.

"Really?" Lena asked teasingly, lifting an eyebrow as she spoke, "and may I ask what the two of you said about me?" she continued with a smile.

Kara looked down at the hand she was holding, "Well, first she got all protective- asking if you were taking care of me and feeding me enough... apparently, she's worried because I looked thinner than normal when she saw us," Kara said honestly.

"You have become a bit thinner the last few weeks," Lena stated gently, "though it's not surprising with everything you have going on, sometimes when people get sad it can make them not want eat as much- just because you're Supergirl doesn't mean you're immune to feeling that way. We'll work on it together," she continued reassuringly.

Kara sighed, looking up to meet Lena's eyes, "Eliza thought it was 'cos I have been sad too, but it's not- I actually usually eat more when upset," Kara admitted softly.

Lena frowned, "I just assumed… but you have been eating less?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded in answer.

"Why?" Lena asked.

Looking down in shame Kara sighed, "I have to consume a lot more calories, which costs more money than what I earn… sometimes I struggle to afford what I need to eat by the end of the month, so I started trying to ration myself more- I didn't think it would show that much," Kara said with a shrug.

Lena sighed, running a hand through her hair in worry, "How long has this been going on for?" she asked.

Glancing back up, Kara felt bad at the worried look she could see on Lena's face. "Since sister nights and game nights just sort of, stopped happening," Kara whispered, "it's not their fault- they didn't know. It's just we'd always share the cost of food on those nights which made it easier to budget for the rest of the week," she explained.

"Truthfully, how much have you been eating- compared to what you should be I mean?" Lena asked after a silence.

Kara picked at the rock she was sitting on, "Just over half of my daily intake."

"Kara- that's- it's really dangerous," Lena said with a worried sigh.

Moving closer Lena placed a hand under the reporter's chin, gently lifting her head so their eyes met, "I'm glad you told me. We'll work on this together, okay?" Lena asked, repeating her words from earlier.

She wanted to question why Kara hadn't come to her, why she hadn't asked for help, but she didn't have the heart to when Kara looked as shamed and nervous about what she had just admitted. Kara had nothing to be ashamed about, and Lena was going to make sure she knew that.

Kara had told her now, and that was what counted.

Getting angry and questioning her further wouldn't help, it would only make her feel worse.

Lena knew the reporter well enough to know that she wouldn't take money from her, not willingly. She knew the only way to ensure Kara was eating the right amount would be to eat with her. In all honesty it would probably do her good as well, as she herself could be terrible at remembering to eat when busy with work.

Kara had been the one to bring her food to ensure she had eaten so many times before- not it was her time to return the sentiment.

Nodding Kara smiled gently in thanks, "Okay," she whispered softly, "but I- I don't want you to…" Kara began, stopping to sigh deeply, "I don't want you to…" she tried again, unable to say the right words to describe what she was trying to say.

"I know Kara," Lena assured, "but I want to help you, and I'm not going to take no for an answer," she continued with a wink. "You will just have to suffer more dinner dates with me, maybe even some breakfast and lunch dates thrown in too," Lena said with a shrug, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders in a side hug.

Kara smiled, dropping her head to rest against Lena's shoulder, "How will I survive?" She asked jokingly, causing Lena to gasp in mock shock.

"Now who's being mean?" Lena asked, looking down with a raised eyebrow to the head of blonde hair nestled against her shoulder. She smiled as Kara only cuddled closer in apology. "So, what else did you and Eliza say about me?" Lena asked with a chuckle at the little squeak like sound Kara made as she blushed deeply.


	10. A Actual Date!

**I am so sorry this is so late. I have had a major problem the last few weeks. Long story short some idiot that the police are still trying to find set fire the the block of flats I live in and we had to be evacuated due to the police needed to investigate and people needing to come in to do repair works. Luckily no one was injured, but it has been a major disruption for all. What I work on is a great big desktop, which I couldnt take with me as I have been staying in a hotel. That and the fact this hotel would like to charge me £5 for every 24 hours of internet I use is why you have not seen me updating. I managed to reply to some reviews with mobile data on my phone but that is all anyone has seen with me. I have been given an old laptop off a friend as of Friday and have been working away writing this chapter and a shot for you all (shot will go up tomorrow) and have brought a 24 hour internet pass which I just activated a few mins ago, so now I can give you this chapter woo! (Those who read Small Problems of The Mind; an update is coming on Wednesday, I will get another pass to update then, as the chapter I had saved on knowhow cloud is not the completed version I had on my computer in my flat- bare with me! It's coming!).**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing, I love to hear from you all so please do continue to do so, and tell me what you want to see more or less of and so on! Please remember I have no beta for this story, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes I have missed, I will work on going back through the chapters to remove any I see or that are pointed out :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten- A Actual Date.**

 _That's all it takes_

 _To put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Kara ran her hands through her hair in exasperation.

When she had packed for this trip she hadn't packed any clothes she would wear on a date, she honestly didn't think she would need them. Now she had no idea what she should wear.

She had brought one dress with her, a ball dress just in case Lena had any fancy parties lined up like when she had her gala's. She didn't want to embarrass Lena by not wearing the right attire for if they did attend anything like that when they were away, so she had made sure to pack something a little bit fancier.

The problem she now had was that what she had packed was _far_ too fancy for a first date.

Especially when said date was with no one other than Lena Luthor, who knew first hand that Kara would quite happily sit in her pyjamas all day given the chance.

So now Kara was trying to figure out what to wear, she wanted something that was casual smart, not beach clothes, not pyjamas but not overly fancy either.

That would just be too strange, Lena wouldn't expect it from her and it would make her feel too uncomfortable. She never liked wearing overly fancy clothes, she hated feeling exposed and as though she was being looked at like a piece of meat the way some men would look at her when she wore fancy dresses to Miss Grants functions.

Lena had told her to wear something that she would be comfortable and warm in as they would be outside for the night. Kara had smiled at the concern for her warmth that Lena still seemed to have even though she knew feeling warm wasn't really an issue for her- she was always warm, much more so than humans were.

Sighing Kara turned to look in the mirror for what she was sure must have been at least the twentieth time in the last hour. She ran her hands down her top to smoothen it out some and turned so that she could see what she looked like from the sides and back.

Kara sighed again, still unsure about the outfit she was wearing.

Looking to the bedside clock, her eyes widened as she realised Lena would be knocking on her door in less than five minutes. They had agreed to leave at 6pm, it was now 5:56pm.

Lena had said she would pick Kara up from her room, adamant in wanting to make the date feel like an actual date. Kara had laughed, but smiled and agreed anyway, even though their rooms were right next to each other. She had found it comforting listening to the CEO's heartbeat next door when she found herself getting stressed over what to wear tonight.

It had amazed Kara how calm Lena's heartbeat had sounded and made her wish she could be as calm and collected as Lena was feeling according to her heartbeat.

Looking to the clock again Kara could see it was now 5:57pm, she knew Lena would be on time to the second, she always was. Turning back to the mirror Kara frowned, before looking over her shoulder at the bed where all the clothes she had brought with her were strewn across the bed haphazardly.

 _Another quick run through won't hurt right?_ She thought to herself before quickly super-speeding into every outfit she had just tried on in the last hour. She continued using her super-speed to try different combinations, different hair styles and different accessories until there was a knock at the door which made her come to a complete stand still right in front of the mirror.

Kara couldn't help but laugh at herself as she realised she was wearing the exact outfit combination she had tried on first of all over an hour ago.

 _Typical, I try all these clothes on and go for the first thing I saw…. Alex did always tell me blue is my colour… I guess this one isn't too bad? I mean its probably a little more casual than what Lena will be wearing, but its still smartish right? She won't look at me and laugh outright… I hope…_

Kara was wearing a teal blue top, that was long and flowing, it had a V-neck front showing just a small amount of cleavage, that was framed nicely by her long naturally curly blonde locks. The back was also dipped with a tie at the back of the neck that was beaded decoratively, and her arms were bare as it had no sleeves. She was also wearing a pair of light blue jeans, with small gems on the pockets that matched the top well. Her mothers necklace was in its prideful place as always around her neck, dipping slightly into the cleavage she had on show and she finished the outfit off with wedged sandals and a silver and light blue bracelet.

It was an outfit that brought out the blue of her eyes, was smart casual and was comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, Kara made her way to the door and opened it to slowly. She swallowed hard when she saw Lena, and stared at her in wonder for a moment, blushing hard as she realised her eyes had just done a sweep of her best friend's body unconsciously.

Lena was wearing a long sleeved frilled black and gold striped top, that was low cut and V-necked, showing more cleavage than Kara was. The gold stripes were small but had enough colour to add real character to her outfit. It was a top that Kara had never seen her wearing before, but a top that looked absolutely stunning on her. Lena was wearing pale grey skinny jeans, that were hugging her hips and legs perfectly all the way down to the heel wedges she was wearing. She had a white pearl necklace around her neck with matching ear studs and bracelet that was poking out from under the long sleeves of her top. Her hair was down and straightened, and she was wearing minimal makeup but enough to make her lips a vibrant red.

She looked amazing, and Kara found it hard to tare her eyes away.

Lena chucked, raising an eyebrow, "Like what you see, Miss Danvers?" She asked.

Kara flushed brighter still, "I- um, you- you look very pretty," Kara stuttered out, switching from one foot to the other awkwardly. "I- I like your top," she continued, "I haven't seen you wear it before, is it new? It really suits you, with your hair down, and your lips… and did I mention you look really pretty?"

Taking pity on the girl Lena smiled, "You did, thank you darling," she said while leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Kara's cheek, "and you look gorgeous, as always" Lena replied smoothly, earning a little squeak out of Kara from her actions.

"Thank you," Kara replied still bright red as she looked to the ground, scuffing her sandal slightly and swallowing again nervously. She still wasn't happy with her outfit, she was even more sure she was too casual now that she had seen what Lena was wearing. "I- I couldn't decide what to wear," she said truthfully, nervously playing with her top.

Lena pulled Kara's hands away from her top softly, rubbing the pads of her thumbs over the hands she was holding gently, "You look beautiful Kara," Lena said softly, "are you comfortable in what you are wearing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

 _Yes, but you look stunning and I look like… me!_

"I guess… but you-" Kara began, only to stop as Lena placed a finger over her mouth to silence her.

"As long as you're comfortable, nothing else matters," Lena assured softly.

Kara nodded mutely, blushing once again as Lena removed her finger with a small smile, "You look beautiful too," Kara said after a moment.

Lena smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Kara," a tinge of red colouring her cheeks as she outstretched her arm, "are we ready to go?"

Kara nodded, linking her arm with Lena's and following her from the room.

The nerves she felt instantly fading as Lena turned and smiled at her before they made their way down the first flight of stairs.

Kara could hardly believe this was happening.

The whole time while she was getting ready in her room for tonight she had to repeatedly pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The whole situation was so surreal.

It was only a few days ago that Lena had told her that she loved her as more than a friend, only a few days ago that Kara had admitted the truth of being Supergirl to her best friend, only a few days ago that Kara had broken down in Lena's arms in tears over feeling abandoned and unwanted.

Now, she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

She still felt a great deal of pain when she thought about her friends and her sister, remembering the feeling of loss their absences in her life had brought her- but with her arm linked through Lena's right now she felt safe, she felt wanted and she felt loved. That was all anybody really wanted truthfully wasn't it? To feel as though they belonged, and they mattered and that they were loved.

Somehow this just felt right.

It felt like she had found her place.

It was like the feeling she had when she had decided to become Supergirl, but much deeper, much more emotional and much more powerful.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex frowned as she let herself into the familiar flat, it was only when she unlocked the door using the key she had always kept for emergencies that she realised how long it had been since she had stepped foot in Kara's flat. As she looked around the room after closing the door behind her she noticed it still mainly looked the same, but there were a few new items and picture frames that she didn't remember being there before.

The frames held photographs that must have been recently taken, a lot of which Alex didn't remember seeing before.

As Alex looked at the photographs more closely she could see there were lots of Kara and Lena, including a photobooth strip of the two of them pulling silly faces at the camera. The faces made Alex chuckle at first, noticing how very Kara it seemed, but then her chuckle died off as she frowned at the pictures.

Yes, it seemed very Kara. It was something she and Kara had done together many times before- but she doubted Lena would care for such things from what she knew of the CEO.

Walking away from the picture-frames Alex studied the rest of the living room area and noticed there were more cushions on the couch- cushions that looked more expensive than what Kara would usually buy or be able to afford. As well as this there was a new throw that looked high-end and admittedly very cosy. On the table were the usual takeout menus- which was not strange. What was strange however was that some of the takeout venues. Some of them were not Kara's usual, they were healthier options- if that was even possible with takeout.

They were the kind of options Maggie would usually prefer as they catered for vegans, but they definitely did not seem like places Kara would eat from.

As Alex scanned the room again and took in the new items, the takeout menus and the picture-frames on the wall she realised that all these things had one thing in common.

Lena Luthor.

She was in the photographs, the takeout venues seemed like the kind of places Lena would order from, the expensive looking cushions and throw seemed like something Lena would buy.

It made Alex wonder how much time her sister was spending with Lena that she didn't know about.

Sighing, Alex moved to the kitchen, throwing the post she had retrieved for Kara on the kitchen table before opening the fridge to check for any moulding food inside.

She knew Kara always kept her flat stocked with all sorts of food but was very bad at checking the dates on the food. She had no doubt that she would find all sorts of mould growing foods and disgusting things inside the fridge, however she found herself surprised when as she opened the fridge it was empty.

The fridge was completely bare, apart from a tub of butter.

Frowning, Alex closed the fridge and checked the freezer to find it also bare. After closing the freezer, she moved to Kara's snack cupboards, finding only a single packet of the cheapest brand of ready salted chips left. Alex was so focused on looking though the cupboards that she didn't hear as the door opened behind her, she didn't hear Maggie enter the flat. She didn't notice her presence until Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly.

"Sorry," Maggie said softly after feeling her girlfriend jump.

Alex turned around, smiling softly, "I was lost in my thoughts, thank you for meeting me here."

Maggie looked at her closely, "So, why are we here? Don't tell me you have brought me here to look for clues as to whether Kara is with Lena Luthor or not?" Maggie joked.

She was hoping that wasn't the case.

She had hoped that after talking with Alex some more yesterday that her girlfriend would have calmed down a bit about the whole Lena and Kara taking the same time off from work thing.

Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "No," she said after a moment. "No, I just, I wanted to make sure her apartment is taken care of. You know, water the plants," Alex said, pointing to a small potted plant in the window, "get her post, throw all the moulding food away," she continued with a shrug and frown, "though there is nothing left in her fridge to mould." She finished with concern in her voice. Kara always had food in the flat, always. The fact there wasn't hardly anything was worrying, but without talking to Kara she had no idea what was happening.

 _Maybe Kara took the food with her wherever she has gone? Maybe she didn't think I would look after her flat and just threw it away? If Winn is right and she really does think I don't care, she may have thought I wouldn't have bothered to check on her place…_

"The kind of stuff a sister would do," Alex said as her thoughts cleared.

"Uhuh," Maggie commented while looking through the post Alex had grabbed from the post box downstairs on her way up to Kara's flat.

"What?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie continued to flick through the letters biting her lip. "Nothing," Maggie said quietly.

Looking up Maggie could see Alex watching her, waiting, "It's just a bit of a turn around from last night," she commented slowly, "which is good," Maggie continued, "I'm just wondering why?"

Alex sighed moving from the kitchen to flop down onto the couch, pulling one of the new cushions onto her lap to inspect it intently, "Winn said something that made me think I have may have been a bit harsh," Alex admitted quietly.

Maggie didn't say anything in response, she only gave Alex an incredulous look.

"Okay I was overly harsh," Alex admitted begrudgingly. "Anyway, I guess I just wanted to do something, so she knows I care. Even if I don't show it that well sometimes."

Maggie nodded before dropping the letters back onto the table and walking around to join Alex on the couch, "You know, an apology would probably work well too, would be a good starting point at least," Maggie said, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Alex sighed knowing Maggie was right. She did need to apologise for what she had said. She had been horrible on the phone. She had just been so angry and didn't hold back.

Running a hand through her hair Alex turned to face Maggie, "Which I will do once she actually talks to me. Her phone is off. I can't get hold of her, I already tried," she admitted sheepishly.

"Wonder why," Maggie said quietly under her breath.

"Yeah, I know, okay?" Alex exclaimed. "I was a proper jerk the other night on the phone to her, I shouldn't have done that, but I was just so angry with her for dropping everything and taking off. She has responsibilities."

Maggie shrugged, leaning forward to pick up a stack of paper notes that were sitting on the table in front of her, starting to read through them. "Is this something you usually do when she goes away, looking after her flat for her?" Maggie asked after a silence.

"Yeah, she does the same for me too," Alex replied with a small frown, not understand why Maggie had changed the conversation.

Maggie continued to flip through the paper notes, her eyebrow rising as she read them, thinking to herself that she would be sending little Danvers a text later concerning the notes. "When was the last time you did this?" Maggie asked.

Seeing that Alex was about to answer, she quickly cut in, "That wasn't work related," Maggie added.

Alex paused, frowning as she tried to remember. "I- I don't really remember," she admitted, "a while ago I guess?"

 _Probably long before she became Supergirl,_ Maggie thought to herself sadly. _No wonder little Danvers has seemed so out of character at police scenes recently… she must be exhausted._

Maggie nodded again, "Everyone needs a break now and again Danvers, she's not being irresponsible to take time if she needs it- if anything she's being responsible."

"She left the city unprotected though," Alex argued half-heartedly, not even really believing her own arguments anymore.

"Not really," Maggie countered, "she made sure there is a way to contact her in case of emergencies. She only asked to not be involved in cases that the DEO and police can handle, considering she doesn't really even work for you guys that's not that big an ask, is it?" Maggie questioned.

Alex huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I guess not," she agreed after a silence.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara sighed happily and sleepily as she felt Lena's arms snake around her middle, pulling her in closely so her back was pressed to the CEO's chest. She let her eyes flutter closed and hummed in contentment as Lena squeezed her tightly with one arm. Relaxing further into the feeling of Lena's other hand rubbing up and down her sweater covered arm, as they both snuggled down into the large sleeping bag.

Kara couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how they got here.

Lena had a beach buggy, of all things.

She had driven them half way around the island, to an even more secluded spot- that if Kara hadn't known her so well, she would have thought Lena was bringing her there to kill her. Lena had refused to let Kara drive, saying they were more likely to get there in one piece if she drove- then she proceeded to make the beach buggy stool as she couldn't drive in her wedged heels so had to drive with bare feet as Kara laughed at giggled at her the whole journey.

When they arrived, and Kara had seen where Lena had taken her she knew one thing for certain.

The spot Lena had chosen was amazing.

It was a beautiful mountain crater, that caught the light just right which had allowed the sunset to dance off the rock formations and make the most wonderful light variations. This only became more mesmerising to Kara as the moonlight shone deep into the crater and the starry nights sky became visible.

It was peaceful and picturesque, just like the whole island was.

When they had arrived, a fire was already blazing in the middle of the crater set specially for them, and a table was set for two under a large umbrella, at the end of the crater overlooking the sea front was a large tent with a camp bed and large sleeping bag set up and ready for them to sleep in.

It close enough to the fire to keep them warm but not too warm.

The chefs from last night had returned to cook another meal, this time a six-course meal that Kara couldn't help but notice her portion sizes were larger than Lena's. Not only were her portions larger, but the food she was eating was higher in calories and unhealthy just the way she liked for the three main courses of the six they ate. Where Lena had a salad with a light dressing for a starter, Kara had a huge plate of nachos with all toppings. They both had roast chicken for the main course, Kara's full of meat, stuffing, popovers, roast potatoes and gravy with some added healthier vegetables as well, where Lena had smaller amounts of the unhealthy high calorie food and more vegetables. Finally, where Lena had a more fruit-based desert, Kara had a desert full of chocolate and caramel.

The food was not the kind you would expect from a dinner date of this kind, and the fact that Lena had gone to so much trouble to make sure Kara was fed the calories she needed almost brought tears to her eyes at the care and attention Lena was showering her with.

At one-point, Kara had almost chocked on her desert, after seeing Lena very slowly spoon some ice-cream into her mouth with a very telling smirk afterwards and a teasing _'everything okay Kara?'_. The question had caused Kara to blush and splutter as Lena's smirk only grew after she had recovered, telling her she was mean, but that her desert looked _'yummy'_. Kara had blushed bright red to the tips of her ears as she accepted a spoonful of desert fed to her by Lena, blushing harder at the moan that sounded from her lips as she tasted the desert.

There had been soft touches and gentle kisses to Kara's cheek throughout the evening, light conversation and small amounts of banter that had made her blush a deep red while they ate dinner together, and tender arm rubs as they star gazed together afterwards much like last night. As the night air grew cooler and they moved into the tent, Lena had pulled out two sweaters- one for each of them to wear. Kara had smiled as she realised the sweater was the one she always borrowed when she stayed at Lena's and quickly put it on snuggling into the soft material as Lena chuckled at her actions before pulling her own sweater on.

The night was a lot like last night, the only difference being the area they were in and the fact the touches and gazes were much more lingering and made Kara's skin feel as though it was alight. Lena's soft hand rubbing down her sleeveless arms as they had stargazed brought goose-bumps to Kara's skin but not in a bad way.

More so in a way that made Kara want to cuddle into the CEO closely and not let go. Ever.

The feeling of being in Lena's arms and being so raw and open with her was something that Kara had never felt before, but something she found herself wanting to feel for as long as possible.

Laying together now, like this, was peaceful.

Just like as they were leaving before, something about being with Lena in this way felt right to Kara.

Her stomach was full and content, more so that it had been in a long time.

She felt relaxed and at ease.

She felt cared for and wanted.

She didn't feel alone in this moment.

Lena was holding her tightly, being 'the big spoon' once again with the sleeping bag wrapped snugly around them to keep the nights chill away- not that it was needed with Kara being there, her naturally warm body created enough heat for them both to stay warm.

A film had just been cued up on Lena's iPad which they planned to watch before going to sleep. The iPad was attached to an extender screen for the film to be seen easier. Lena had set an alarm to wake them up in time to see the sunrise, having told Kara she had seen it in this spot the last time she had visited the island and that it was a beautiful sight that should not be missed as they were there now.

Kara found herself relaxing further into Lena's hold almost becoming boneless as she focused on the feel of Lena's hand ghosting up and down her sweater covered arm, and the feel of Lena's chest pushing into her back with every breath that Lena took. She could feel herself becoming drowsy but didn't want to sleep yet.

Smiling and forcing her body to stop falling asleep on her, Kara turned in Lena's arms quickly, rolling around so they were pressed closely, chest to chest, with Lena's arms wrapped around Kara's back.

Kara stared into Lena's eyes with a smile on her face, looking deep into the emerald green eyes she had come to associate with Lena. It was ironic really- she was always taught to stay clear of green because of how bad Kryptonite could be for her- but with Lena she never wanted to stay away.

"You're meant to be watching the movie, not me," Lena teased lightly, lifting a hand from Kara's back to stroke the reporter's cheek softly.

There had been lots of little touches like this tonight, Kara was starting to enjoy them. Lena's hands were always soft, always gentle, and always caring with her.

Both before and after Kara had admitted to being Supergirl.

Smiling widely, Kara leaned further into the touch. "You're much better to watch," Kara whispered out quietly, blushing a little a what she had just said.

"Better than your favourite romantic comedy?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, "I must say, I'm honoured Miss Danvers," she continued softly.

Kara's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as she felt Lena's other hand trailing up and down her back, stroking firmly yet softly at the same time with her nails. "Are you tired, darling?" Lena asked, pulling the blonde in slightly closer so Kara's head rested against her collarbone.

Kara yawned on cue, "A little," she admitted softly, "I don't want to sleep yet though," Kara continued, eyes still closed with a soft pout on her face.

Lena chuckled lightly, moving to thread her fingers through the blonde's hair softly, "You can sleep if you're tired Kara, I'll still be here when you wake up," Lena promised, looking into blue eyes as Kara gazed up at her with now open eyes, her pout growing.

"Not 'till the date's over with a goodnight kiss," Kara replied, smiling innocently.

Lena gasped in fake surprise, "Why, Miss Danvers, would you like me to kiss you?"

Kara blushed bright red, nodding softly.

Lena raised an eyebrow in response.

"Tonight, has been amazing, I'd like to finish the night with a kiss, if you would too?" Kara asked, a slight waver in her voice as nerves gripped her.

Lena smiled, cupping the back of Kara's head with her hand, "I'd like that very much, I didn't want to assume though. I wanted you to let me know if it was okay first," she rasped softly, tugging gently on Kara's head, bringing her closer. "Is it okay for me to kiss you?" Lena asked one last time, wanting to make sure Kara was okay with her doing so before they did anything either of them might regret.

Kara nodded, her eyes darting to Lena's lips then back to her eyes, "Yes," she whispered.

It was Lena that closed the small amount of distance between them causing Kara's eyes to shut as her lips met Lena's own in a soft kiss that was closer to a peck at first. The pecks slowly turned to constant contact, that soon changed again when Lena daringly swiped her tongue across Kara's bottom lip to see if the reporter would grant her access. She wasn't disappointed, as Kara parted her lips allowing Lena to slip her tongue inside her mouth turning the kiss into a much more heated and passionate experience for them both. They continued to kiss for some time, as Kara's arms slowly moved up to wrap around Lena's neck, and Lena's hand tangled in Kara's hair keeping her in place.

They didn't stop until the need for air became an issue for Lena, who was the first to pull away, gaining a small whimper from Kara as she pulled back.

Lena smiled softly, moving her hand back to Kara's cheek, rubbing her thumb across Kara's pouting lips, "Why do I feel like your pout will be the death of me?" she asked with a small chuckle as the pout deepened even though Kara's eyes were sliding closed again. "Sleep now darling, it's been a big day. We can talk in the morning when we watch the sun rise," Lena soothed, shifting backwards slightly to lay on her back, pulling Kara with her so the reporter ended up curled against her side with her head resting on the CEO's chest.

"You need to sleep too," Kara mumbled, relaxing as she could hear Lena's steady heartbeat under her ear and could feel Lena's hand rubbing her back over the sweater she had borrowed.

Lena pressed a gentle kiss to Kara's forehead, "I will," she said softly, "did you have enough to eat?" she asked, a small nagging concern in the back of her mind regarding Kara's tiredness.

Kara nodded against Lena's chest, "I feel _sooo_ full," she mumbled, emphasising the 'so', "thank you for tonight Lee, it was perfect. I'm really glad that I said yes, and that we did this, everything was so pretty, and you are so pretty, and your lips are so soft and nice to kiss, is it bad I want to kiss you again?" Kara rambled tiredly, her eyes still closed as she talked.

Lena laughed at the ramble, squeezing Kara tightly into her side as she lifted a hand to thread her fingers with Kara's, resting their joined hands on top of her own stomach. "Not at all," Lena answered, "just so you know, your lips are nice to kiss as well- but how about we get some sleep now, and talk about more possible kissing tomorrow, hmm?" Lena prompted, rubbing her thumb softly against the knuckles of the hand she was holding.

"Mmmm, we could have a g'morning kiss," Kara mumbled, growing heavier against Lena's side as sleep began to claim her.

Lena smiled, lifting her hand from Kara's back to stroke her hair softly, "I wouldn't say no to that, or to taking you out again, if that is something you would like?" Lena stated, half asking as well.

"No," Kara mumbled sleepily, causing Lena's heart to skip a beat in disappointment. Kara paused for moment, before smiling cheekily, "My turn to take you out."

Lena sighed in relief, as Kara giggled having picked up on her heartbeat's change. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow as she spoke even though Kara couldn't see it.

"Got'cha back," Kara responded in a sing-song voice with a chuckle.

"Meanie," Lena replied, pouting down at Kara who was already asleep in her arms. Lena smiled as the only response she got was a sleepy hum. "Goodnight, darling," Lena whispered dropping another soft kiss to Kara's forehead.

* * *

 **AN: So what did we think?**


	11. A Heartfelt Revelation Agreed Upon

**AN: I'm so so sorry for being gone for so long, I know this is no excuse but I feel like I owe you an explanation. With everything that happened in my life recently I became incredibly overwhelmed and was digonsed with depression. Some of you may know what that is like when you get to that stage where your friends are having to drag you to the doctors because you just cant be bothered to even eat anymore. It's hard, and that's where I got to. I will never abandon my stories, I need you all to know that, but at that moment in time in my head I just couldn't focus on anything, let alone writing. Inspiration to do anything just completely left me. I'm on medication now, and I am slowly getting back to myself but it's taking time, honestly a lot longer than I thought but I am getting there.**

 **...Anyway, you haven't clicked here for my sob story, you want a chapter and that is what you are getting. Warning, this chapter is rather fluffy and flirty, its the morning after the big date so is to be expected after all! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, please I hope you are still with me, let me know what you think of this chapter, I really hope its still as enjoyable as you remember, and for those of you who read my other stories expect updates soon :)**

 **Please note I have no beta on this story, all mistakes are my own, I apologise for them if there are any.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven- A Heartfelt Revelation Agreed Upon.**

Kara grumbled tiredly as she felt herself being shaken awake, she had been having the most enjoyable dream of visiting a pot-sticker factory with Lena- the best part was when they had been allowed to sample every possible pot-sticker flavour that had ever been invented. It was like an all you can eat buffet, but so much better.

"Ten m're, please?" Kara slurred out, her eyes still closed as she burrowed further into what she believed were blankets. Kara herself wasn't even sure if she meant ten more pot-stickers or minutes, either way she wanted ten more of something.

A chuckle, accompanied by a bouncing movement caught Kara's attention, and as she peaked one eye open to find herself staring at t-shirt covered breasts her eyes widened as she realised what she had just been cuddling into.

 _Oh Rao, not again!_

Kara did mean to move, really, she did.

She hadn't intended to relax further into the warm body beneath her, but the feeling of a hand running up and down her back and nails gently scratching at her scalp were far too soothing to ignore, and before she knew what was happening her eyes were slipping shut again as she released a sleepy sigh.

 _At least I'm not groping her this time, it's not my fault her boobs are good pillows_ , Kara thought to herself with fluttering eyes as she struggled to not let sleep claim her once more.

As she fell back into a light sleep she could have sworn that she had heard a chuckle from above her again, but she was far too tired and comfortable to comment on it or to really even truly acknowledge it. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but notice that she could feel movement more profound than usual, and that the air hitting her one hand was poking out from under all the blankets did in fact seem almost cold. A feeling she had not been privy to since that one time she lost her powers entirely, but currently Kara was far to tired and far to comfortable to even pay it a second thought.

The only response she was able to give was a small grumble as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body relaxed further into the Lena shaped pillow she was using.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next time Kara woke, it was slightly lighter in the tent but still very dark out. A hand was still trailing softly up and down the expanse of her back, but the hand that had been in her hair was now lightly shaking her shoulder, no doubt to try and rouse her from her sleep Kara assumed.

Sighing tiredly with a small yawn, Kara popped open one eye to take in her surroundings before slowly shuffling around on the small camp bed so that she could look up at her bed partner.

Her Lena.

Hers.

It sounded incredible, but also unbelievable.

To think that slowly everything was starting to come together for her, well her love life anyway.

That date last night was the best date Kara had ever been on. Not because she had been 'wined and dined' and spoiled, but because of who the date had been with. She had never felt as comfortable in herself as she did when she was with Lena. The way she felt with Lena is unlike anything she had ever felt before, and the comfort that Lena is able to give her in just a simple look or a touch is the kind of comfort she had been craving since she had lost her whole family, her planet, her home.

Taking a deep breath, Kara stretched out once more before looking up to Lena with the most dazzling smile the CEO had seen on the blonde's face in weeks, "Last night really happened then?" Kara asked, though speaking more to herself than Lena.

Lena smiled, running a hand down Kara's arm to take her hand, "It did," she supplied.

"I was worried when I woke up it would have all been a dream," Kara admitted as she stared down at the hand holding her own, noticing the way that Lena's hand was just that tiny bit bigger than her own and how when joined their hands fit together almost perfectly.

Lena's thumb began to rub softly along Kara's knuckles, "A good dream, or a bad one?" Lena asked, worry evident in her voice even as she tried to keep her tone level. Seeing Kara so distressed in her sleep yesterday morning had been hard to witness. Seeing Kara upset or distressed at all made Lena's heart ache in her chest but seeing her fearful was even more worrying.

When fear brought the Girl of Steel down to her knees and shaking you knew it had to be bad.

It hadn't surprised Lena when Kara had explained at least partly what the dream was regarding though, seeing your family, friends, planet die like that and being powerless to do anything about it must have been utterly terrifying for a child to witness, for anyone to witness.

The fact that Kara was able to be the bubbly, bright, ray of sunlight she was to so many people only spoke of her character and pure heartedness even more so.

It amazed Lena, and gave her something, someone to look up to in more ways than one.

"Good," Kara said dreamily, answering the question quickly, "definitely good," she confirmed, looking up into Lena's eyes. "I really enjoyed last night, it was amazing- you're amazing, everything was perfect." Kara paused for a moment before continuing, "I meant what I said, you know?"

Lena smiled a teasing yet knowing smile, squeezing Kara's hand in her own, "We spoke a lot last night, you'll have to be more specific, darling."

"You know what I'm talking about _Leeena_ ," Kara whined, drawling out Lena's name.

Lena chuckled, the sound drawing a shiver from Kara.

Why? She had no idea. That was just the reaction her body had to Lena's laugh.

"Well humour me and remind me anyway," Lena teased lightly, earning an eye roll from Kara.

Kara was quiet for a moment, moving around to sit upright on the camp bed, her eyes clouding over deep in thought, "About kissing you," she replied after a silence, scratching at the back of her neck and averting her eyes, "I liked kissing you," she continued confidently. "You're very nice to kiss," Kara admitted, blushing.

Lena smiled, shuffling slightly so she too was sitting upright, her hand never once leaving Kara's own, "Oh, yes- I remember now, you said my lips were very soft," Lena recounted with a smirk as Kara blushed redder, if possible, "and I told you I thought yours were too."

Kara gulped, suddenly feeling nervous, "I meant it when I said I wanted to kiss you again, and take you on a date," she confessed, glancing up quickly towards Lena before looking away again.

Though Lena wanted to smile broadly at the confession she found her self frowning at Kara's nervousness around her. She never wanted Kara to feel that way around her. She wanted to be Kara's safe place, much like Kara had become her own this past year since she had moved to National City.

"Kara?" Lena prompted, waiting until the reporter was looking at her, "I'd like that too," she assured quickly. Lena paused for a moment, gazing into bright blue eyes, "You don't have to be nervous with me, I _want_ to be here with you. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

Kara sighed looking down to the blankets their legs were still wrapped in as she began to pick at a loose thread self-consciously, "But you could do so much better than me, I mean, I can't even afford to feed myself."

Lena found her heart breaking for her best friend who looked so down trodden and upset at the admission as though she really thought that would be something that could make all the difference, when really Lena could care less. Kara could be living out of a bin bag for all she cared, and it would still never change the way she felt about her.

Yes, Lena had money, lots of it, but did it matter to her?

No.

It got her places, it brought her nice things, but it wasn't what was important to Lena.

Friendship, loyalty, compassion, kindness and bravery. Love.

That's what mattered. That's what should matter but was so easily forgotten.

Kara mattered- money was irrelevant.

"I want _you_ ," Lena replied quickly, lifting Kara's head with a hand under her chin, "I don't care about anything else, about what I could have and what you don't have, to me you have everything I need and more- besides I think most people would believe that it's _you_ who could do better than _me_."

It was true.

Kara was too good and pure for someone like Lena.

For someone whose family would happily see her dead just for who she was without even getting to know her first. Someone whose family had already tried to kill Kara, on multiple occasions.

Lena could imagine the look on Lillian's face now if she knew that Lena had just gone on a date with not only a woman, but a reporter, a reporter who also so happened to be Supergirl. She would most probably turn into banshee and scream the place down till everyone's ears were bleeding and she got her own way- not that Lena would ever allow that to happen. She would never let anyone, especially Lillian, dictate who she can and cannot be with romantically or in any other way.

She wouldn't let status and wealth dictate her happiness, not anymore. She used to craved acceptance from her family, but she no longer needed it.

Not when she had the acceptance from the people that truly mattered in her life.

The people she cared about most and the people she would do anything for just like they would for her- people like Kara. Lena knew that Kara would do anything for her and she would for her, and that was all that really mattered.

"Well they're just silly, I think you're amazing," Kara replied, earning a chuckle from the CEO at her over exaggeration on the word 'silly' as the words drew Lena out of her thoughts.

Kara was right.

They were silly.

So what if the two of them being together ruffled feathers? So what if it was against everything that had been before them for a Super and a Luthor to be together?

What did it matter?

Lena had found she was connected to Kara in ways she had never believed possible. They were so familiar and similar with each other's feelings, and yet so different in many other ways.

Lena would never really understand the true pain that Kara must have felt at seeing her world, her home, her family die that day she was sent to earth. She would never understand the loneliness that Kara must live through each day- but she can try.

She can try to be there for Kara just like Kara has been there for her.

Learning she was truly a Luthor even though she was made to feel as though she was an outsider watching her family from within had almost destroyed Lena. Losing Jack shortly after had almost tipped her over the edge even further, but Kara had been there to hold her hand and bring her back from the cliff tops she found herself looking over. Kara had been there to bring her back to safety with the friendship they had both found themselves relying on. That friendship and growing love Lena had felt for the reporter made her continue to feel, and ultimately, saved her from becoming a shell of herself.

It stopped her from becoming empty and bitter like Lillian.

Supergirl may be the one keeping her body safe from the endless on coming threats that her family sent after her to try and kill her, but Kara was the one keeping her mind safe.

Kara Danvers was still to this day her hero and always would be.

No matter what.

It appeared though, as Lena saw the way in which Kara now looked at her- as though she was an angel atop the highest mountain peak, that Lena too was a hero.

A hero to Kara.

Moving her hand, Lena began to softly caress Kara's cheek, her heart skipping a beat in sheer joy as she noticed Kara leaning into the touch. "So are you darling," Lena returned the compliment. "I want to be with you Kara, but only if that is something that you want too," she explained softly trying to reiterate what she was trying to tell the reporter before, "if last night was something you enjoyed. Something you would like to do again, then I would be more than happy for us to see where this goes. If you would rather we just stay friends, that's what we'll do- either way you are _not_ losing me, I promised you that and I meant it."

Kara stared into Lena's eyes as she processed what Lena had just told her.

She was just starting to realise that this decision, what happened next, was entirely up to her now. Lena had thrown all her cards onto the table and now Kara was left to show her own. As she thought about it Kara found herself being unable to find any reasons as to why they shouldn't try this- not that she was looking in the first place.

If honest she wanted to give things a go with Lena.

She had since Lena had told her that she loved her.

Kara had been growing closer to Lena for such a long time now that though she was surprised at first, it didn't come as a complete shock to her that Lena had grown feelings that were more than friendly- as truthfully she had too.

Kara just hadn't known how to admit it to herself.

She hadn't realised that her feelings had grown the way they had, not until Lena had opened herself up to her and made her aware of those feelings that were right under her nose. Feelings that honestly terrified Kara to no end as they could and almost certainly would change everything.

Since being on earth, Kara could count on one hand the amount of people she had kissed, and over half of them had ended up in hospital with broken noses or worse.

She had given up on the idea of having a romantic partner a long time ago.

Until Mon-El arrived.

She had toyed with the idea of trying with Mon-El, but she couldn't be with him completely- it didn't feel right. There were no feelings there- at least not from herself anyway.

Going into a relationship with Mon-El just because she wouldn't have to worry about hurting him was wrong, and she had known that, but still she did it. Everyone was pushing her towards him, even Alex- so she listened.

She shouldn't have, she didn't want to, the kisses were nice, the cuddles were too but she wasn't interested in anything else with him. Though he would get frustrated with her due to this, he did at least respect it, and though it caused problems in her relationship with him he was a good friend to her if nothing more in her heart.

She had been lying to herself when with Mon-El, which is why when she found out he had lied to her she took it so personally. It was easier to blame him for something that was her fault, even though it was wrong.

The problem was the guilt had been eating her up ever since he had left, and if honest she did miss him. Not in a romantic way, but she missed his strange sense of humour, she missed being able to talk about Krypton with someone who knew and remembered what she was talking about, she missed him as a friend.

His leaving had left her lonely, and while her other friends and Alex had been busy with their own lives, finding new friendships and loves, Kara had been struggling- but she had never been truly alone.

She had always had Lena.

Lena who had always been there as a silent support through text messages and emails. Lena who had called her at gone three AM at night when she couldn't sleep and talked to her about anything and everything until sleep would claim her. Lena whose hugs were soft and warm, and yet also tight enough for her to feel them. Lena whose heartbeat could soothe her to sleep quicker than even Alex's.

Lena who really, Kara knew, had saved her a long time ago.

Everyone needs a hero, even Supergirl.

Once upon a time that place was held by Alex, but truthfully Kara had stopped seeing Alex that way a long time ago- ever since Astra.

Kara had forgiven her sister, she had, but she couldn't help but wonder was there really no other way like she had been told? Was there really no way to reason with her aunt that didn't end with her seeing the pointy end of a Kryptonite sword?

She'd never know, but the thought would always be there.

Alongside the thought of that if she ever became to much of a liability to the DEO, would she share the same fate?

Kara would like to think that would never happen. She'd grown close the DEO agents, to J'onn, but she would never be certain and if she was being honest with herself, if there ever came a day where she was infected with red Kryptonite and the only way to stop her was to kill her she would want them to do so. She would never be able to live with herself if she ever hurt her friends, her family, or a member of the public like she had almost done that time once before.

Focusing on the hand lightly tracing her cheekbone Kara smiled as the soft touch pulled her back from the cave of darkness her mind had just entered.

Lena would never let that happen.

She knew that, she knew Lena would never let her hurt another person, nor would she let any harm come to Kara herself. Kara didn't know how she knew this for certain, she didn't understand how she could be so sure- all she knew is that she felt it in her heart.

Taking a deep breath Kara decided that maybe it was time to stop worrying about the 'what if's', to stop worrying about what happened in the past and follow what her heart was telling her. Screaming at her. "It's something I want too," Kara confessed quietly, after a long silence.

"Something I never really thought of until you told me how you felt about me." Kara continued, pausing to gather her thoughts, "I never even assumed there was the possibility. We were always just friends you know? But since you told me- it's all I can think about- all I have been thinking about, and the more I think about it, about the possibility of an 'us' the more I want it. Being with you, in anyway, whether we're watching a movie, or eating doughnuts in your office, going to a fancy dinner or just walking down the high street- it feels right. It feels like we belong in that space and time together and last night felt exactly the same. I can't really explain it- it just feels right, its easy and natural like everything just comes to me when I'm with you…I- I'm probably explaining this all wrong, its hard to put into words." Kara babbled nervously.

Lena smiled softly, shaking her head and tugging Kara's head down just that little bit closer, " I think you were explaining it perfectly. You were saying that this-" Lena began, trailing off as she brought their lips together in a quick passion filled kiss, "-feels right," she finished after pulling back ever so slightly. "And I couldn't agree more."

"I really like doing that," Kara whispered with a dreamy expression on her face, her eyes fluttered closed at the tingling sensation she could still feel on her lips from where Lena had kissed her. Feeling Lena's lips press against her own again Kara could barely contain her moan which turned into a whine as Lena pulled back again, the noise causing Kara to blush.

Lena smiled softly, lifting her one hand again to gently rub the pad of her thumb over Kara's cheek as she tilted her head to the one side, "Kissing you is addictive- almost as addictive as making you blush like that," Lena said softly, "I love seeing you with a little red in your cheeks," she admitted teasingly with a wink, "What I love even more is seeing you like this."

"What?" Kara asked with a snort of laughter, "looking like a zombie with crazy bed hair that's just woken up?"

Lena chuckled, using her spare hand to stroke Kara's hair affectionately, trying to tame the said bed hair "No- as attractive as this look is on you, I like seeing you relaxed- dare I say almost happy," Lena observed carefully her eyes boring into Kara's own.

Kara ducked her head slightly, feeling almost shy under the attention, before lifting her eyes just slightly to look at Lena as she replied, "I am. Happy. You make me really happy."

"I'm glad- you deserve to be." Lena replied honestly.

"You do too," Kara whispered in response, her eyes darting from Lena's own, down to her lips and then back up again causing Lena to chuckle and for Kara to blush an even brighter red, clearing her throat and averting her eyes. "Sorry," she apologised, "I just really like kissing you, I think I want to do it again, but I'm worried that might seem too forward as we haven't really spoke about what this means? I mean, I know like you, and I want to kiss you- I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to just assume that you want to kiss me again and keep doing this as it might start to become borderline harassment, which is not good. Consent! Consent is important right? and we still need to discuss things, like how this is going to work and-"

"-darling?" Lena interrupted, an amused look in her face.

That one word uttered instantly stopping Kara in her tracks. Mouth open. Mid-sentence, half way through her ramble.

"Breathe- I know you don't need to as much as I do but please, try and remember to breathe," Lena instructed, smiling as Kara did as she asked. "You know how I feel about you, and from what you have just said I'm going to hazard a guess that you feel a similar way towards me. So really, I think there is only one thing left to do. As cheesy as this sounds, I need to ask- Kara Zor-El would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kara's eyes widened. "You're asking me out?" she asked in shock.

"I'm pretty sure I already did that darling, and that you said yes," Lena replied, chuckling at the confused look on the reporters face, "I'm asking if you want to make this," Lena said using her one hand to gesture between them both, "a more permanent thing. You and me, 'us', kissing and everything that comes with it. I'm asking if you want to be the Julie to my Juliette- and I cannot believe I just said that, you cannot repeat this to anyone- Kara! Stop laughing! I'm being serious here!" Lena said indignantly.

Kara only continued to laugh, almost doubling over on the bed as she fell to the mattress while Lena scowled down at her crossing her arms with a huff. As Kara's laughter quietened and she looked back up to Lena from her place on the mattress, Lena couldn't help but smile down at the blonde before her, shaking her head in exasperation at the reporters antics. They were quiet for a moment, looking at each other once again before Lena gently leant down onto the mattress, using her elbows to support her weight as she towered over Kara tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "You're lucky that I love you, Julie," Lena joked with a smirk earning another giggle from Kara.

Seeing Kara so relaxed and content was something Lena was adamant she wanted to see more of.

Kara was beautiful there was no doubting that- but seeing Kara with a smile on her face like the one she had now was breathtaking.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere between the warm cocoon of blankets and limbs, and the soft glow of the sunrise coming up over the mountains both Lena and Kara had fallen asleep together again, while leaning back against the rock formation they had chosen to use as a seat. They fell asleep with Kara still holding Lena close to her chest having insisted she wanted to hold Lena this time rather than the other way around, their fingers still entwined over the CEO's stomach. Lena's head leaning backwards slightly to rest gently against Kara's one cheek as the superheroes head lolled forward so they were touching in almost every way possible.

It was tranquil and relaxing, and if it wasn't for the incessant buzzing of Lena's phone they most probably both would have stayed asleep and peaceful but it appeared someone was desperately trying to get a hold of the CEO. As the phone began to ring for a fourth time Lena slowly began to stir, stretching her tired muscles as much as the koala attached to her back would allow.

The movement from Lena and noise from the phone causing a whimpered groan to sound from the slumbering blonde attached to Lena's back.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," Lena soothed quietly, tightening her hold on Kara's arm around her stomach with one hand while she used the other hand to blindly fish around on the floor for her fallen phone. Lena had noticed how tired Kara seemed before, how she shivered slightly in the cold, but she hadn't mentioned it.

Not yet.

Instead she chose to keep on eye on the reporter, to make sure she slept and ate plenty as she assumed that maybe Kara was weakened by the lack of nutrients her body had been receiving recently.

Finding the phone, Lena frowned as she looked at caller ID to find a number she did not recognise.

Someone calling this incessantly surely knew her, yet she appeared to not know them. What's more is that it was early.

Very early, even for Lena.

That made Lena wonder even more so who could be calling her at this hour in the morning when she had made sure Jess knew to defer all calls unless they were life or death. Sighing Lena pressed the answer button on her phone and lifted the device to her ear, "Hello, this is Lena Luthor speaking," she greeted in a business-like manner.

A frown appeared on her face quickly as she realised who was on the phone, her hand instinctively tightening around Kara's arm as she listened to the person on the other end of the line speak. The movement, and most probably the increase in her heartbeat woke Kara in an instant and caused her to shift slightly from behind her.

"Hang on, one moment," Lena said into the phone, before she turned around to face Kara with a questioning look knowing the younger woman had been listening in the whole time and likely knew who it was on the phone.

Kara nodded wordlessly, taking a deep breath in before sending Lena a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She didn't want to talk to the person on the other end of the line, not yet. She wasn't ready to deal with anyone who wasn't Lena or Eliza right now which is why she had left on vacation in the first place, but when this person had apparently gone to so much trouble to try and track her down she couldn't exactly have Lena lie and say she was in the shower.

Tightening the arm that she had around Lena's waist in a silent plead for the CEO to stay with her, Kara reached her spare hand forward and took the phone from Lena's own, placing it against her ear. "Hi Maggie," Kara greeted quietly, "Everything okay?"

* * *

 **AN: Please drop me a review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
